Being Staged Up
by Cellos-Topazbot
Summary: CHAP 20 IS here TK plays guitar and Matt heres a tape singing and gets a plan for when TK returns to Japan... TK FINNALY LANDs IN JAPAN! A MUST READ. TK runs into his double and everything goes down hill. College has made it hard to update.
1. A Rude Awaking

Hello ever this is my first fan fiction I have ever posted so be light on the how bad it might be and tell me of any problems that need to be fixed. (psst… I'm also taking story line suggestions like events lead up to the big finale even if it's isn't the end…)So I hope you enjoy the Takari goodness but I we always have to start small, with the intro. (Drum role)

I got the general idea of this fan fic from a conversation between TK and Davis when Kari it stranded in a machine city. Davis flips a double side coin. When TK notices what it is he says, "A two headed coin, you think I'm pretty dub Davis but I used one of these on my brother which is how I got his old Guitar…". The rest isn't important so I guess that gives you a hint that TK well being play guitar but the question is where, when, with who, and to what audience… but I won't give that give it away.

If you see this (with text inside) those are my author notes for ant think in think should be said

(this normally means the characters thoughts)

(action, talking unison, ect. Normally in the middle of a speech)

-!- Means that it's there unimportant conversation in the middle of some one's dialog.

NOTE : I Don't own Digimon… heck we can't get every thing we want L (tear)

Being Staged Up

CH 1

****

A RUDE AWAKING

TK and the gang are High school Freshmen in the Odiba (sp?) High school. TK still has his customary bucket hat. Davis is even cockier in his soccer skills. In fact he sees him self as an ace (second only to Ken). Ken's high school had been consolidated last year into the one where the Digidestined went, because of the lack of staffing in his old school. Davis did not mind this because he was now on the same team as Ken, which made them an unbeatable team. Kari was still hand her same personality but with little more confidence but not enough.

Davis was so over Kari, since he ask her out some many times then finally was said yes to and then 3 months later both realized that they weren't as compatible as they thought, or at least what Davis thought. Kari did it for an another reason… theses reasons are 1) to get Davis from interfering between her and TK and 2) she though why not, but what she didn't plan on made her smile uncontrollably… That TK looked a little jealous… but this might just been in her mind to… she just was not truly sure what it was, thou she was sure there was something there.

Yolie, well she likes high school because that means that most of here bother's and sister's were off at college, thus getting the house to herself… she loved being able to have actual private phone conversation with out the fear of ease droppers. Of course, Yolie liked high School more because Ken was there then any thing else (hmmm… Can you see the future, cause I can ;))

The of the first year Digidestined are in college, except Matt and his band, the teenage wolfs, who were currently on tour… Matt plans to join into college in the spring semester after their big hometown shindig in Christmas but that's months away from now…which is the 2nd week of September…

And what of TK well that's where we pick up.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

buzz!

buzz!

buzz!

buzz!

TK hits his alarm clock's snooze button, knock it of his nightstand and on to the floor "Uuuh… five more minutes… Mom…" He was unmoved by the noise come from the apartment above him.

buzz!

buzz!

buzz!

buzz!

TK did not wake up form the alarm's clock 2nd sounding off again, and left it buzzing. Patamon woke up from alarm. He flew on top of TK's head (_TK must be dreaming about Kari again_) Patamon sighs. "WAKE!! UP TK" Patamon is jumping on TK's head "YOU CAN DREAM ABOUT KARI LATER!! (no response) TK!!! YOU GOING TO BE LATE AND NOT BE ABLE TO WALK WITH…" TK woke up and covered Patamon's mouth.

"Patamon! Not so loud… geezzea. Mom might here you."

"She's already left TK, remember yesterday that she had to go to a meeting for he new News job."

"Oh, right and she that also be for leaving for Queyutoe ( Japan's capital. _sp?_) and won't be back until this Friday." TK get out of bed and begins to get dressed for school. "Luckly, I have a key. I've got the house all to myself. (LAUGHS)" TK walks out to the kitchen and notice that his mom left breakfast out on the table. A sausage biscuit, hash brown and OJ. "Ohh breakfast… YUUM" D

"Tsk, Tsk, Tsk, You forget didn't you TK " TK sat down to eat.

"Forget, What?" Begins to drink the OJ.

"Ahhh… Your mom is making you stay over at Davis's apartment. "

"Coughs **WHAT!!!**?" Almost choking on the OJ and spat it back into the cup.

"What wrong with Davis I mean his no competition for you an…"

TK Interrupts "No, it's not Davis it's his crazy sister June. She'll try something, I just know it."

"Oh, I she what you mean, poor Matt had to ride on the bus with her.… wooah… scary."

"I know, and I never heard the end of it form Matt. Well I'm done." TK puts his dish in the washing machine and grabbed his stuff and Patamon climbed into his backpack. TK walks out of the door and meets Yolie and Cody in the elevator. A muffling comes from the bag. "What Patamon?" unzip the bag.

"You forgot to wash the socks again."

"Sorry, I forgot"

Cody and Yolie laughs. "Your so forget full some times TK"

"Yeah, I know Cody." The elevator stops and They walk out.

Yolie "SO I heard you've been drafted by the Show Choir as a guitar player, since Matt taught you how to play in all."

"Yeah, that what I get for trick Matt with a two sided coin to get his old guitar. It always comes back to bite you."

Cody "I still can't believe you guys are in high school."

Yolie "I can't believe that Ken school was consolidated into ours. Pinch me, I must Dreaming." TK smirks and pinch's Yolie. "OWW. (SLAPS TK)"

"HEY, What was that for?" TK had his hand on his face where Yolie slapped him

"Oh, sorry TK it's just reflexes I guess."

"It's, OK, I probably deserved it. Besides you asked to get pinched."

Cody "He has a point. And you do say that a lot too."

(They arrive at the school

Yolie "You're right, I better stop saying that so much or I might hurt someone with my killer reflexes. "

TK " Yeah, the your be a felon. (ALL LAUGH) Hey look there is Kari. " TK waives at Kari with the hand he removed form his face. "HEY KARI."

"HEY, KARI" (everyone else)

Kari run over to the guys leaving Davis stand where he is. "I'm here to…" Davis sighs, and walks towards the others.

"Hey, guys how was you weekend?"

"Fine" (all)

"HEY!? Was does TK have a Hand print on his face?"

Cody "Yolie was day dreaming about Ken and TK Try to wake her up…"

Kari laughs. TK says" Hey Cody you should get to school our your going to be late."

"Ohh. I forgot. Man I wish I was in high school with you guys"

"Just one more Year Cody then you will be. Later Cody." Cody runs down the street.

As they walk on to the school grounds. Davis runs up to the others. "HELLO!!! IS IT IGNORE DAVIS DAY OR SOMETHING."

TK "Hmm… Let me check my calendar, oh wait I left that at home."(Smiles) " Davis, you do know that I'm staying at you house for the rest of the week."

Davis "Yes, I know"

"Good, just keep June away form me."

"I know how you feel but I have to put up with her everyday of my life!!"

"You think you got it bad, at least she doesn't try force date you because your Mat's brother!!"

Yolie "Eww… Scary… Hey guys I'm going to find Ken."

Davis " I see what you mean. AHHHH!!! Don't worry I have a lock in my room so she would get in."

Kari whispers to Yolie "You going to ask him today."

Whispers back "Yeah, I ready."

Davis and TK "Hmmm…"

TK "What if you don't find Ken, Where will you be?"

Yolie " The library so if you see him tell him to met me there." Yolie runs off.

"Hey Davis here comes Marie."

"Uh-oh…"

"What is it Davis?"

"I told her the wrong meeting place for our date and she called and thinks I stood her up."

Kari "Davis, where's you head."

TK "About the be cut off if you don't explain it to her."

Davis "Yeah, I better go fix things, See you at 2nd if, I'm still alive."

Davis runs to Marie and she says the four-word phrase that always means trouble is to follow. "We need to Talk."

Kari laughs

"What soo funny, well?"

Kari "Well yesterday I talked to Marie and mention the meeting place that Davis was suppose to be and she told me that she wasn't mad anymore. But I told her to act like it and the forgive him."

"Why?"

"Well I told here that'll make Davis remember to write down every thing involving the next dates. Basically it's just a little gentle persuasion for Davis to pay more attention to her. and then guess what I told her."

"What!?"

'Well ever since she moved here Davis lost interest in me, which is when we broke up… anyway I told her that his never been…"

RIINGgggggg…

"Well time for class see you second period." TK Hated that Kari was not in his first period English, she had Health 1st.

TK walked into Mr. Odashi's room. There he sat down beside of Ken who was already in the room. "Hey, Ken did Yolie find you?"

"No, I was told she was in the library but I couldn't go in…"

"Ken don't be bashful… Listen to me, Yolie likes you and has liked ever since you joined us in the Digiworld. So don't be shy. Just ask Her."

"But what if…"

"Ken, didn't you just here me she's been crushing on you since Middle school and now that you in the same school she can't stop think about you…"

"Really, you sure."

"Of course, but do know what I think."

"What?"

"You're that should make the move. That's something she's not excepting. Do it before she does. Heck she might even…" the teacher walks into the room

RIINGgggggg…

Mr. Odashi "Settle down class, and pass up last night home work."

Whispers "Think about Ken. "

"TK, IS THERE SOMETHING YOU HAVE TO SAY TO THE CLASS!!!"

"No, sir."

"GOOD. If you do it again you have to present something to the class the next day. That goes for all of you"

Thinking 'Smart one TK, duoy.'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SOOOoo!!! What you think? I wanted to write more but I ran out of ideas anyway Next chapter is A New Hobby. Feature Ken asking Yolie or is it the other way around, Davis gets his first and lives to tell about it. TK Plays Electric guitar and Kari…. Sings? Whaa… Check it out.

R&R my first posted fan fic.

And I need to know how the spell the words with (sp) Beside it.

Topaz Signing off

VHV to all of you (Valor Honor Victory)


	2. Hallway Romance

Hiya, Hiya, My peoples, Halla. (I'm not realy good with street talk). Anyways I hope you enjoyed the last chapter, sorry if it had some typing errors, I just wanted to post so badly, so I'll try to keep it down with the **ERRORS**. I know it'll be a while before I can get into the real thick Takari Fluffy goodness but it'll be worth the wait but I'll try to slowly pour in the L&R (Love and Romance) Seasonings. Then all we have to do is wait for it to get golden brown. Sorry that the last Chapter was kinda short; I kinda ran out of ideas. God bless you for the reviews.

I have changed the thinking to a single quote 'like this'; it's easier for me and you guys to read. And I thank you all for you complainants (Yea, for democracy). The one that stood out was that there was not enough detail but I'm working on granting your wishes.

So, Last Chapter we left TK and Ken in English. So get a some popcorn, and a cup of coffie and a pull up a chair, for our double feature. **Roll Camera!!**

PS THANKS Anime-Girlie-Girl For pointing out that I spell Takeru wrong

Being Staged Up 

CH 2

Hallway Romance 

Mr. Odashi had a tall stack of papers in large documents envelopes cradled in his arm. He walked from row to row passing back this packets to the students. "What I'm passing out to you, is your Author Biography presentation info. packet. In it has all the info you need to start your group projects on the Author of your choice. You will be in groups of two, and I'll let you choose who you will be working with. You may choose to do a computer presentation, but you still need to present you info to the class by word of mouth. I'll be grading on creativity and how much extra work you put in you report. This will be due in two months so I want to see alto of work. Any questions?" The room was silent as Mr. Odashi gazed across to room as the students opened their packets. He didn't see any raised hands "Good, I have given you an excessive amount of time should it should be memorized. NO READING IT TO THE CLASS , but you may use up to 4 note cards, no more." Mr. Odashi smiles. " And on that note, please choose who you will be working with, you have (looks at his watch) umm… 5 minutes."

Every got out of there sits and crowded around the Ken 'boy genius', except for TK.

"Oh, Ken will you be my partner."

"No, be mine."

"He's my partner."

"No, mine" -!- The continuing arguing over Ken made him burst out in a yell that hushed the commotion.

"I'm not going to be any of your selfish headed punk's partner. I choose to work, umm…" Ken looks around the room looking for some one who's not crowded around him. He eyeballs TK, who was siting in his desk beside him. Ken smiles, noticing that TK was stair out the window which was right beside him." I choose…** TK!**"

TK "Huh." TK turns his head from the window as if he was lost in a trance about something important.

"Aww man" (Everyone)

Mr. Odashi "3 minutes or I CHOOSE **_FOR _YOU!!!!!" **Everyone scrambled to find a partner, as every moves away from Ken, while Ken begins to zone in to a slum of his mind that started to make his head hurt. TK slides his desk across the gap in the rows.

"Not you day, huh, Ken?" (No answer) "Ken?" (Same) TK notices that Ken face is quivering in a strange way, "Ken you all right?" TK asked concerned about Ken.

"Huh. (snaps his head to TK who was sitting beside him, Ken head stop quivering and hurting) Oh, ummm…"

"You want to talk about it later?"

Mr. Odashi "**1 minute!**"

Ken "Yeah." (smiles)

"Okay. HEY but don't forget to ask, Yolie, about you know what."

"YEAH, (Smiles bigger)"

"That looks good on you."

"What does?" Ken looks at his friend with a confused face.

"That smile, you really should do it more often."

"I think I will, as often as I can." (Smiles again, then closes his eyes when his says) "And to think, I owe it all you guys. Maybe I should walk around with the biggest smile you every seen for the rest of my life."

"Hey, hey, hey not too much now or the others won't recognize you."

Ken Laughs causing TK to laugh.

Mr. Odashi blows a whistle. "TIMES UP!!! When I call your names, please tell me who you're partner is. lets see…Yumatzo"

-!- Calls out the names of each group up student. "Ken?"

"TK, sir."

"You okay with that Takeru ."

"Yes sir."

"Good TK." -!- His finished calling out the names

"Okay, no book work tonight so I want you to start working on you projects. I also need to know who your report is on by… next week okay."

_Riinggg!!!_

"See you tomorrow, Mahaha, Maybe I'll give you book work tomorrow." The students walk into the hallway where they run into to the familiar but crowded hallway. ( Don't mind his evil laugh he just like to joke around like that, he's not evil except that for his examines. AN: he teaches an Honors English Class, which means it's HARDER but has a weighted grade for the GPA Calculations. Of course, for those who didn't not know since they're in Japan it would be Japanese but I'm still going to call it English since this is written in ingles or English.)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hallway

"You go find Yolie Ken."

"Exactly what I was thinking, See you at 2nd." Ken runs to his locker. There he pulls out a box wrapped with red paper with small pictures of small pink hearts that make diagonals from the corner of the box and flow across it in both directions, plus a pink ribbon was tie to the box. He pulls it from the shelf, then runs towards Yolie's locker, running into several people on the way. When he arrives he leans onto the lock beside hers with the box behind his back. As TK watched Ken form the distance, Yolie walks over to Ken noticing his unfamiliar posture, she smirks and begins to open her locker. "Um… Hi Yolie."

Yolie could tell by Ken voice that something was throwing his genius out of balance. She opens her locker. "Yeah, Ken?" She pulls her bag out of the locker. (it's in there because she has foods class with Kari at 1st and she doesn't need it to cook. "Heey, I was looking for you this morning where were you?"

"I was running a little late and by the time I heard your message it was time for class." The locker door was clear hiding the box from Yolie's view.

"So why were you late?"

"Well I had to pick up something at a store this morning."

"Really," she close the locker door, "What was…" She see that Ken has the box behind hind him.

She gives Ken a suspicious look. Ken see that Yolie notice the box, and turn his back so Yolie doesn't see the name tag on the box. 'Great job Ken, now she probably thinks it for some one beside her.'

"So Ken… What that behind your back"

'I knew it' "I have know idea what your talking about."

TK walks away.

"YES YOU DO, it's a gift isn't it, -sighs- who's it for."

"Umm… okay it's a gii-gift." Ken pulls out form behind him.

"So who's it…" Yolie sees that there's heart on it and begin to storm off "I See how it's " Begins to walk away.

Ken reach's out his hand grabbing Yolie's hand stooping her form walking away. "No you don't."

Still turned away from Ken. "Really, THEN WHOSE THAT HEART COVER BOX FOR!" Turns around. Ken looks down at the label, then smiles.

"You what to know?"

"YES!!"

"Okay, just don't yell at me." He hands her the gift.

"No, WHO'S IT FOR!"

"Well… why… why don'ta y-ya re-read the labbable." Ken stutters.

Yolie reads the label. 'I don't know how to tell you this but ever since we joined forces in the Digiworld I can but to think like you more than a friend. From: Ken…' "I KNEW IT'S FOR KARI!!"

"No, You need to read to other side to."

Yolie flips the tag and it read 'To: Yolie'. "What?"

Ken smiles, "It's for you. So Open it."

Yolie excitedly ripped the paper with is not like her because she normally saves paper but she was too overwhelmed by the writing on tag to care. The paper uncovers a brown box with Ken's name on it. The return address read Jim Custom jewelry and clothes. Yolie pull her key out of her pocket and use it's sharp parts to cut the box open. 'What could it be?' she open the box and unwrapped the object from the box. She looked at the object's weird but familiar shape. "What is it, exactly?"

"Don't you recognize it?"

"No."

"It in the shape of the crest of kindness."

"But that's your crest."

"Yeah, I know, but Izzy explain that the object that looks like crest represent the strong part of your personality, or basically your heart's true nature. And I'm giving you this necklace because it has my crest. And my crest is my heart," Yolie begins to blush, "and I giving you my heart." Yolie turns even redder as she uncountable stares into Ken eyes. Ken smiles and says "Yolie, I Love you."

Yolie suddenly gives Ken a hug. "I love you too Ken."

"So, Yolie, what was it you wanted to talk about this morning."

"I want to tell what you just told me. That's all."

"Ohh…" Ken smiles and says "Hey, you wanna go see that new movie on Saturday."

"Are you talking about _The Awakened Dream_ ?"

"Yeah"

"Sure, I'll tonight to work out the details"

Rinnggg… 

"Hey lets get to class." Yolie let go of Ken and started down the Hallway. "Time for science, Right."

They walk in to the class room and waived at TK whose siting besides Kari. Davis is siting beside of Marie. Ken and Yolie take their sits beside each other at the 2 table in the first row.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TK POV. We're picking up where TK walked off during than Kenlie scene. _(I hope I didn't make you Takari fans gag :p )_

'Good, luck Ken.' TK thought to himself. TK sees Davis walk right pass him, not stopping to say Hello or to say his name wrong, which isn't like him. 'What's with that Stupid Look on Davis's face.' "HEY DAVIS!" TK runs to catch up with Davis who was heading to his locker, which was beside Davis. "WHAT HAPPEN YOU WIN THE LOTTERY OR SOMETHING"

Davis smirks. "Hey TK don't you remember you can wear a hat inside."

TK Frantically tries to take it off his head but he was too late. The principal was standing behind him and took his hat. This reveled his messy hat hair. "Tsk, tsk, tsk, You should know better than to wear this inside. This is the third time I caught wearing it inside, so I get to take it and hold it until the end of the day."

"But, I have practice after school, so how do I pick it up Mr. Tsakashi?"

"Don't worry, I'll send it to the choir director to give to you at the end of practice. And next time leave it at home." Davis laughs. "And as for you, Davis, I don't want to catch you skipping class for some girl or your suspend for the soccer team."

"But…"

"Is that understood Daisuke."

"Yes, sir."

"Good, now you students get to class, DON'T BE LATE!!" Mr. Tsakashi, walked down the hallway.

"What was that about Davis."

"Eemm…"

"Davis does this have to do with Marie. Well Davis." TK opens his lock where he found Patamon sleeping in the floor of his locker, he smiles.

"Well sort of…"

"Sort of? Huh?" He opens locker.

"Hey TK." A girl walks to TK. She tucks her Blue dyed hair back and winks at TK. "Read My shirt." TK Reads her shirt it says 'I'm single. Hey any takers?' "So what do say TK are you the taker?"

"No, so leave me alone,_ Samantha_."

"What about you Davis. I know you wanta piece of little old mee?" She winks at Davis.

"Sorry to break your heart Little' girl, but I already have a girlfriend but I have I tip for you."

"Really what's that."

"That shirt won't win over any boys or at least the nice ones. Know the punk's what someone to call their property and that's all they'll ever see in you."

"Hey, Thanks Davis, and TK."

"What?"

Samantha flips her blue her back to her left side "The option is still open TK."

TK "_I'll keep that in mind."_ She walks away. "Hey Davis,"

Davis is shuffling through his locker lock for his Science book. "What?"

"Doesn't she remind you some much of your sister."

"Yeah, how she's be constantly hounding for your number and always trying to come on to you just like June. "

"Eeeww… Don't remind me. So why were you late for class."

_Riinnggg…_

"I'll explain at my house I don't what to be late for class again." Davis runs to the science room 124.

"What's his hurry." TK walks to science, were he sees Kari "Hey Kari how was food's class."

"Fine but Yolie couldn't concentrate on the teacher and put to much yeast in the bread making a big mess."

"HEY LOOK THERE'S KEN AND YOLIE." Ken and Yolie waive at TK and Kari who waive back. Ken and Yolie sat down. TK gave Ken a side way thumbs up/down. Ken answers with a thumbs up. "He did it."

"Did what?"

"Ohh… Did I say that out loud."

"Yes, (Laughs) You did TK"

"Well Ken asked Yolie out."

"REALLY, I knew it for the start that their meant to be just like…" Kari stops talking.

"Just like… Just like what." TK Looks at her questionably.

"Ohh… it's nothing."

"Really, then tell me"

Rinngg…The teacher walks in 

"Well, I'm waiting."

"Okay class settle down" the class stops talking.

Kari 'Whoo saved by the teacher that was to close for comfort.'

TK 'Darn it one more minute was all I needed to find out what she was going to say. I bet she'll say she won't remember when I ask later typical'

Teacher "Today we'll be discussing Gravity. Gravity has a constant speed of –9.78 meter/sec. And it's all way pulls things down…"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Whoosh. That was a huge chapter.

So tell me what you think. R&R

Topaz

Signing off

VHV

God Bless


	3. A Sudden Daymare

Heya guys long time. Sorry I haven't posted in a while but school has been really be pulling me down especially with this political project on Bush and Kerry, plus having band competitions every weekend which the last 3 are in the next two weeks or so. So I'll try to post twice as often to make up until I get caught up. I already have the story mapped out but, I won't ruin it for you. Note this is not a Sorato (for the one who asked me in the reviews) or how ever you spell Yomato's and Sora's relationship. I haven't decided whether she'll make an appearance or not but it's not going to focus on her, sorry. But its main focus is on Hikari & TK, Yolie & Ken, Davis & Marie. But I may send in some of the other DD's for a brief appearance.

AN: In this story they have 6 mandatory class and a 7 period for after school arts, such as Show choir Band, Drama, or study hall or any extra classes including Computer Programming and on-the-job co-op programs. (you get the point.)

Background Note: Cody is in 2 grades higher then he would normally be in because he was pushed up two grades. Also, The year after Ken was no longer the Digimon emperor he failed that year and was held back but he did get back into his studies until the next year after he became a neighborhood genius again but not as much as he was. Everyone else outside the Digidestined said that he a mild case of depression which made his grades suffer for that year but they couldn't prove it. Yolie was in the same year as Ken before he failed, She was a Freshman in High School but the school screwed up her class schedule and didn't give her any of her core classes she needed so she was held back. She didn't like this until she realized that she's will be in the same class as TK, Kari, Ken and Davis, then she didn't care.

So lets jet to it.

PS THANKS Anime-Girlie-Girl For pointing out that I spell Takeru wrong

Being Staged Up CH #3 

A Sudden Daymare

Riinnggg…

"Okay class no home work tonight but don't forget to figure up…um… out your ideas for your science projects. Again you may work in groups if you want to. 4T students. (Which is Ta ta till tomorrow)."

Every one chaotic scrambled to the door slowly flooding out into the hallway, except for TK, Kari, Davis and Yolie. They normally wait to leave because of the lack of elbow room when every one leaves the class room, through the small funnel know as a door, which is normally blocked by the impatient class.

"Hey Davis why don't you explain why you have such a… goofy expression on your face." TK Questioned Davis who looked at the door that was half way emptied.

"Umm well…" Davis sees the door way is clear. Davis starts to run off. "I told I'll tell you at My Place, I've got go Marie is waiting for me." Davis grins as he ran out of the door.

Ken "We'll I've never seen Davis this happy since he Dated you Kari." Ken gives Kari the strait armed Triple tap on her back right shoulder.

"Ah… Don't remind me…(sighs in dread)Davis has a novel list of dating locations… First date was... A low class fish place with a singing pirate…" Kari shivers for the thought of the mechanical pirate which a screeching parrot on it's shoulder while a pirates life for me is being sang. "That was the worst one, but lucky, the next one he realized that it was a kiddy restaurant and took me to La Paul's French Diner. And then he…"

That was it TK couldn't stand to think about anymore. Just the thought of when Kari and Davis were dating was enough to drive him insane, so TK Interrupted Kari which he normally doesn't do. "So..." Everyone looked at, TK, as he realized he didn't have a thing to say. He began to sweat as he frantically tried to find something to talk about. TK then notice Yolie's pendant. "...So, Yolie where did you get that necklace?" TK stops a takes a deep breath of relief.

"Oh… I almost forgot to tell you Kari, that Ken asked me out."

"HE DID IT."

"YEP."

Kari and Yolie started jumping up and down then hugged each other (this shows how much of good friends they became ever since they had to DNA Digivolve.) They Let go. Yolie garbed Ken's arm, which made him tense up a bit.

"Yolie, what about the necklace?" TK repeated.

"Ohh, This…" Yolie Fingers the pendant of the necklace with her free hand. "Ken gave it to me today."

"Really Ken," Kari looked at Ken, "I didn't know you where such a charmer."

"uhh…" Ken blushed "Ye...Yes, but I never saw my self like that."

Riinngg…

"Hey, Ken that looks just like you(r)..." TK

The Teacher interrupted TK. "Kids if you don't get going you'll miss class."

Every one in unison, "Ohh… Right." The left the room and headed to math class.

----HALLWAY----

TK "Oh, shoot."

Kari "What is it TK."

TK runs down the hall way while saying "I Forgot to let Patamon out to get some air, don't wait up for me."

Yolie watches as he runs down the hallway "It seems lately like he always forgets to do something."

Kari "I know wait you mean, it's just like something is bothering him. I have asked him if there was something going but he said no, but his face was unconvincing. Hey, Ken." Kari Turns and looks at Ken who was standing behind Kari and Yolie.

"Yeah."

"Could you find out if something is bothering TK, and tell us." Kari smiled as she posed the Request.

"But it's not my place to meddle."

Yolie looks up at ken with her head tilted with her lower lip slightly extended. "Pleaseeee….."

"I could do that."

Kari makes the same face as Yolie. Both Yolie and Kari say in unison "Pleaseeeeeee….."

"I'm sorry but that would be spying and that would be dishonest to TK and that's not being a true friend." Ken starts to walk down the hallway away for Kari and Yolie with his back turned.

Kari and Yolie runs to catch up with Ken and steady to a walking pass. Kari says "Yeah, I guess your right but a true friend will help friend when they are in trouble."

"Okay, fine you win, but if he doesn't want you to know I can't tell you agreed. I won't agree to be a traitor."

Kari "I agree…. " there was a pause of silence. "Umhim…" Kari looks at Yolie. "Umhimmm..…" Kari elbows Yolie.

Yolie "Okay, I agree."

The gang turns to the right where their Math class was located. Mostly ever one was already in their sets except for the standing Yolie, Ken, and Kari. Kari and Yolie take their seats near the door wall in the fourth column back. Kari was the close to the wall with Yolie right beside her. Ken took his seat in the 5 column back and one row next the window, while TK should set beside him in the desk right beside of Ken. As Ken took his set and the bell rang for class.

Riinnggg…

"Okay class… "-!- Teacher continues to talk. As Ken looks around the room he notices that TK is missing. Ken writes short note for Yolie and Kari and folds the paper in a triangle and passed until it reaches Kari and Yolie. Yolie opened it and read it.

_"Hey guys TK isn't here. Where could He possible be? Please response using the d-terminal. Ken."_

Yolie hands the note to Kari. While Ken open his d-terminal inside his desk compartment. Kari read the note and uncontrollably gasps and interrupts the teacher. "Now I know math can get exciting but Please try to contain your excitement your excitement until Lunch, Kari, unless of course you think Your more qualified to teacher math. Then by all means teach the rest of the Quadratic and Systematic equations."

Kari "Sorry, Sir."

"That's better know can any of you tell me what the….(door opens and TK runs in tripping over his feet an fell flat on the floor. TK lied they breathing hard as if he was running.) sighs TK, I can till by your breath that you ran to get to my class, which I don't care if you hurry to may class but That only helps if you're on time."

TK "Sorry, Sir."

"Well sorry isn't going to cut it for the job world Takeru . Now take your seat and don't let it happen again."

TK walked to his seat beside of Ken. "Where were you."

TK whispers. "Did you know that they lock the outside doors during the day during school running hours, but yet it seems that you're able to leave through any door but they're locked to the outside so I had to run all the way to the main entrance to here. YAWNS "

Ken whispers. "Well I guess you'll never did that well on getting enough sleep last night."

"Normally it's just math that bore's me, But no I didn't last night."

The teacher yells, "**TK! **YOU HAVE ALREADY IN ENOUGH TROUBLE TODAY SO I WOULD APPRECIATE IF YOU STAY QUITE, AND THAT'S THE SAME FOR YOU KEN."

Both "YES SIR."

As the teacher continued to teach the class, TK sat at his desk with elbows on the desk and his arms meeting in a V-shape with his head propped up. TK began to struggle to keep his self awake. With every blink he would begin to half close his eyes, but a crash of a notebook woke him up. But as TK unconsciously filtered out the noise he fell asleep in class.

--------Dream-------

"Hey Kari what are you doing here in at file island for."

"We'll I was worried about you and I thought that you have gotten your self in trouble."

Kari starts to walk towards TK "Hey, TK, What is this place."

"This is a where Devimon put an fake hotel and in the night he attacked us. Our Digimon were to weak to fight because the they had eaten has and illusion then Devimon spread us across file island and slip it apart. He hole plot was divide and concur."

Kari is right in front of TK Kari extends her index finger towards TK's face and moved it in a circular motion on TK's right cheek "I must have be scary." TK began to blush.

"It….It… was, but of co… course I was a little ki…kid then I'm a braver."

"Oh, really or are you just saying that to impress me."

"Ummm… Yes…. I mean, No…"

"Which is it?"

"Ummm…" TK was clearly thrown by for Kari's more than friendly gesture of her moving her finger on his cheek.

TK smiled "There's a smile TK." Kari smiled back at TK. "Now lets see if you trying to impress me." TK, totally clue-less of his surroundings, all he could do was staring into her brown eyes staring into his. TK noticed that Kari's face was as red as his face felt.

Kari raise both of her hands to TK's Face and begins to lean forward. TK Does the same as their lips inched closer together.

_"Awww ain't that cute. Hahahahaaa."_

Kari and TK instantly snap away for each other. Kari "WHO ARE YOU."

TK instantly recognized the Red Digimon "Ogermon? What do you want. And why are you red."

"I digivolved in to Ultimate. I'm VengeanceOgermon."

"Really then why aren't you fighting SaberLiomon."

"I already beat him, and you kids asked once I have done that what's my next life goal…"

"Wait how did you digivolve?"

"May master who is in the digital void sent me a blessing called the Dark-Gyro."

Kari. "TK who is he talking about."

TK "Devimon." TK yelled" **PATAMON."**

"My mission is to, take you." He points at Kari and runs towards her

"RUN, Kari." TK Charges at VengeanceOgermon but is knocked back 4 feet.

VengeanceOgermon Grabs Kari ands runs off. "**TK!!!!!" **

**"KARI!!!! " **Patamon fly over to TK while Gatomon runs to TK

Patamon lands in front of TK who was on he knees heavily crying "What's wrong TK."

Gatomon "TK where's Kari."

"He…He took here and… I couldn't save her…"

Gatamon asked TK "Who took her, TK."

"Devimon's new hence man VengeanceOgermon."

Patamon "…Devimon…"

"You'll never get away with this Devimon."

-------End Dream-----

Teacher "So Your homework Tonight is to do pages 134-138 1-45 odds."

TK Wakes up but he is not aware of what is going on. TK suddenly stands up and Srceems "**YOU'LL NEVER GET AWAY WITH THIS!!!"**

Teacher "**TAKERU , YOU WERE DOING FINE UNTIL YOU SCREAMED ABOUT THE HOMEWORK THIS IS YOU LAST WARNING TODAY."**

TK "HUH," he then realizes that he feels asleep and that he just interrupted class again. "Oh, I'm sorry sir." TK sets down noticing that his face is cover with cold sweat and he quickly wipes it of with his shirt. Then a shadow fly's over ahead TK and into the teacher's computer. TK stands up. "What the heck."

Teacher " I won't tell you again TK Sit dow…" the lights in the room begin to flicker wildly. "WHAT THE HECK."

Thinking to Himself. ' Was that a really a dream or a vision?'

Whoah… some thing freaking is going on and what is with the dream or was it a vision find answers to this and more in the later editions of Being Staged Up. Please tell me was it exciting or boring. Was that pure Takari or what. Tell me your Ideas. Read, Review and Relax

God Bless….

Transmission end…

STATIC Hissss….


	4. Power Flux

Heya I hope you guys like the flava of last chapter jets recap.

TK just had just weirdo bazaaro dream where an Ultimate Digimon VengeanceOgremon Kidnaps Kari for his master Devimon. TK was heavily crying and then he yelled woke up in Math class yelling 'You'll Never away with this.' Right after the teacher assigned homework getting the teacher got mad. TK wipes his face off then sees shadowy figure flies over top of his head to the computer. And I'll pick up there.

Sorry that it's be awhile, I have had this type up for at least a week but I wanted to add more, but instead I just proof read it. So instead what ever little bite I typed with a minimum of 4 pages I'll post as SAGAS. So I can update mote often and post it. Just Think of a SAGA as a chapter Fragment. I'm going to use this style until I get more time.

PS THANKS Anime-Girlie-Girl For pointing out that I spell Takeru wrong

Being Staged Up CH #4 

**Saga: 1, Vision or Misfortune **

Part 1

Power Flux 

Teacher "So, Your homework For Tonight is to do pages 134-138, numbers 1-45 odds."

TK Wakes up and was unaware of what is going on. TK suddenly stands up and screams. "**YOU'LL NEVER GET AWAY WITH THIS!!!"**

Teacher. "**TAKERU , YOU WERE DOING FINE UNTIL YOU SCREAMED ABOUT THE HOMEWORK. THIS IS YOUR LAST WARNING FOR TODAY."**

TK "HUH," he then realizes that he _fell _asleep in class and that he just interrupted the teacher, again. "Oh, I'm sorry sir." TK sits down noticing that his face was covered with cold sweat and he quickly wipes it off with his shirt. TK looks up and sees a shadowy character that's between the size of Patamon and a small monkey, flies over top of his head and into the teacher's computer. TK stands up. "What the heck. Was that a…"

Teacher " I won't tell you again TK sit dow…" the lights in the room begin to flicker wildly. "WHAT THE HECK."

TK thinking to himself. ' Was that a really a dream or a vision? And was that a Digimon?'

Student "What's going on."Teacher "I don't know but…." The teacher hesitated, trying to figure out the best thing to do.

Seconds after he paused one of the lights exploded just above where TK was standing. "**TK!!!" **Ken sees it coming and pushes TK out of the way but, in the process, Ken hits his ankle on TK's desk and lands on top of TK.

"**EVERYBODY, OUT OF THE CLASS ROOM, NOW!!!!" **

The class scrambled to the door. The students frantically pushed on the door but their were unable to open it, while Yolie and Kari hurried over to where Ken and TK were. " HEY, Ken… Thanks."

"Hey you would have done the same thing. That's what good friends are for."

The Fire alarm sounded. Everyone in the room, including the teacher, hated the sounded that the alarm made. It was like a drunk Canadian goose choking on a half eaten cookie while gargling a little bit salt water. "Ken, You can get off of me now." Ken tries to move but was unable to get off of TK. "KEN, are you okay?"

"Yeah, but I can't _manage _to stand up."

TK attempts to slide out from under Ken but then realizes 'Hey if I move then the part of me that is supporting Ken up, might cause him to get hurt worse. I better ask if he thinks he broke anything.' "Ken, you didn't break anything did you."

"The Doors blocked Coach (The teacher is also the tennis team's coach.)" and Girl in the class panicked as he the other's stood in front of the windowed door.

The teacher walks to the door, "MOVE OUT OF THE WAY," He looked out the window. He saw that the ceiling in front of the door clasped, but he could see that this was the only class room blocked. He then noticed that an electrical wire that was in the possible position to start a fire. "OH, NO." The teacher scrabbled to the office paging button, fixated on the walk below the intercom which was by the door. He pressed it.

Yolie and Kari made it to TK. Yolie "OK, honey you made your point…" Boom! Yolie and Kari Both screamed while they ducked from another light explosion. Yolie said, "You can get off of TK now."

"ugh… I can't." Ken struggled a little, showing that he was able to move.

Voice from the intercom "Hey, the fire alarm is gone off, and why haven't you left your class room yet."

Coach "The door's blocked."

Voice from the Intercom "Then break the window."

Coach " We would do that but light… (BOOM another light blew out) but lights are blowing out by the window and the electricity may have electrified the windows. Plus there is the wire outside the door that's going to catch the building on fire if it's not shut down."

Voice from the Intercom "So what do you propose needs to be done about…. Well, I'm listening."

Coach "Someone needs to cut the main power breaker in the security room so, we can get out of here, and hurry, there's not much time till this whole place goes up."

Voice from the Intercom "On my way."

Kari "Lets help him up, Yolie"

"Right," Yolie gets on the right side of Ken, by the right side of TK's desk, while Kari is on window side of TK's desk. Yolie bent over and warped Ken's arm behind her head and shoulder. "Ready?"

"Don't worry, Yolie, I trust you." Ken smiles and Yolie returns it with another smile and pulls Ken Up on to his feet. Ken tries left foot on the ground. "Oww…"

"Oh, I'm sorry, did I do that."

"No, Its m…my ankle, I Think I hit it onmmm…on the desk when I shielded TK. Oww."

"Well then, don't lean on it." Yolie re_wraps_ his arm around the back of her neck and shoulder. which he had previously removed. "You can lean on me, Ken."

Yolie smiles " Thanks. I love you Yolie." Ken smiles wider than Yolie.

"I love you to, Ken." Yolie smiles even wider.

"Let me show you my gratitude." Ken smiles with a sly look on his plotting face.

Yolie face became very confused. "Huh."

Ken smirked laughing to himself thinking. 'She's is clue-less, let's show her the what I mean.' And with a soft gentle and loving voice he said. "Thank you… Yolie." Then Ken leans more towards Yolie's face and gave her a short kiss on the cheek. Yolie became speechless.

Boom! Another light went out. "Here, TK, You don't need to stay on the floor, unless of course you like it down there." Kari reached out her towards TK.

"No, I guess I shouldn't stay on the cold floor." TK extends his hand to meet with Kari's. TK then places his other hand on the floor, then Kari suddenly pulls him up. "Hey, no fair Ken got a warning."

"So, but Yolie didn't." The class room was getting louder from the sound of the panicking class. TK was standing right beside of Kari. Ken motions a nod towards Yolie which directed her eye onto TK and Kari, who were standing side-by-side. Yolie noticed that there were still holding hands from when Kari pulled TK up. But what intrigued her, was that TK blushing. She recapped that he only this does this when he's around Kari especially when they were at a close distance that it's more noticeable. This made Yolie laugh under her breath. "Kari….. Kari." She didn't answer. "**KARI !**"

"Huh… What, TK?"

"I'm up now Kari, you can let go now."

Kari was totally embarrassed and lets go as quickly as possible, so she wouldn't suffer any more embarrassment. "Sorry." Kari closes her eyes and puts her fist to her head. 'Stupid move, Kari.' "Ack…"

**Boom! **Another light went out. Coach "I'd wish they'd hur…" at that instance he lights when out completely and the only light filtering in to the room was the light bars form the vertical blinds in the class room. "…never mind. Everyone. stand back form the window and cover your eyes." Everyone, moved over to the wall. The teacher picks up a folding chair and begins to throw it at the window "Here we go. AHHH."

**"WAIT!" **The teacher stopped.

"Why?!" He turned around and saw that TK was missing form the wall. "Hey, where's TK?" He looked around and they pointed to the window. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING TK?"

"Saving the school money and preventing possible injury from broken glass." TK was at the window with a screw driver undoing the screws on the lock bar, which prevents the window from opening. _"In the time of crisis, one must consider all of his options. _Matt use to say that all the time." TK pulls the bar out, and pushes the window open. Luckily, their class was on the first floor. TK noticed that the other students were standing in the court yard. "Let Ken, and Yolie, go out first." Kari get Yolie's stuff and I'll get Ken's.." She nodded and did as such.

Coach "Hey, why are they leaving first? "

"Because, Ken is injured." TK helps Ken out the window and Yolie steps out of the window and props Ken onto her shoulder. Yolie Escorts Ken to the nurse's office; There are two offices in the school one in the main office and one outside that runs off a different power grid. "Every else get all of you stuff then exit quickly."

The coach walks up to TK and gives him a hard pat on the back that almost made TK say och. "You know what, TK?"

"What sir?"

"You don't have to call me sir. it's coach to you."

TK noticed that this ordeal had changed how the coach sees life. "Yes, sir…er… I mean coach."

(laughs)"I believe you handled yourself pretty well in this crisis, you didn't lose your cool, like I did (3 students climb out the window). You know, that shows character, and don't you ever lose it."

"Thank you… I think."(The climb out of the widow and walk out to the court yard)

" Your welcome, now lets get out of here." TK and the Coach Climb out to the court yard

"ATTENTION STUDENTS:" The principal was standing on a box with a megaphone. "Due to today's incidents the school has been shutdown, but each one of you will receive a phone call on where school will remet until the necessary repairs are made. So school is canceled tomorrow but we will finish today on Wednesday so please, explain to your parents the problem. Thank you and Class Dissmissed."

?ESTA MUY BEIN ? Is it good?

?ESTA MUY MAL ? OR is it bad

I hoped you like the First installment of the Saga: **Vision or Misfortune**, hey you guys did say that Kenlie didn't gross you out and there was a Hint of Takari in there, Just a dash of saltPlease Review and don't hesitate to e-mail me your ideas, Just Check My bio.

I would like to thank my Best friend with the proofreading who I will only call Lance. Even Tho there maybe some errors closer to the end that we missed.

THERE IS MORE COMING YOUR WAY NEXT EPISODE.

Transmission End….

STATIC 


	5. TK's Live Journal

No notes just striate to the point this time.

But there are some things that I have left you intentionally in the dark of as I gradually reveal what has happen after a month past. I'm am also trying a First Person Point of view but I doubt I'll type like this more often.

Being Staged Up 

**SAGA: VISION OR MISFORTUNE**

**Chapter 2: TK's Live Journal**

* * *

**TK's P.O.V.**

I was siting at my desk typing my on my live journal. It was 8:45 and the desk light was illuminating the room but not enough to fill the entire room. But everyone is already asleep I think, Patamon might just be relaxing on the bed.

**TK's Live Journal **

November 19 8:45

_So much has happen since the Power Surges at the School. We're now meeting where Ken's old school was, and it's extremely crowded, Plus a fourth of the classrooms are meeting in trailers in the parking lot. But, after we were dismissed from school, I saw a Digimon runs towards the outside clinic, where Ken and Yolie were at. So I chased after it, and I turned around the corner, there I could see what was going on inside the clinic; the nurse wrapping up Ken's ankle with an ace bandage with Yolie standing by his side. I stood there searching left and right for that strange Digimon. I spotted him trying to climb to the roof. I called on Patamon to stop him but we soon realized that he was a Champion Digimon. He Jumped onto the power lines and the light in the nurse's office started to flicking on and off. Patamon digivolved and tried to capture it but instead he knocked out cold and he dedigivolved back into Patamon. He then jump off the roof and stood in front of Tokomon, who was laying on the ground. I ran to him and picked him up. 'Who ARE YOU? AND WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS.' The creature looked Human like but he but had swords that can from his the sides of each of his lower arms which he could retract and claws kind of like Wolverine's from X-MEN but they were made from chrome digizodi. He had wings kind of like red angel wings. He said "Where are the Crest Pendants?" I had no clue what he wanted then I said 'Who's asking?' He said "I have no need to reveal myself to the likes of you." I then told him 'Then I have no reason to give you the crests' He responds "I'm not looking for the crests, but they might be the key to find the Pendants. Hahaha, Thanks for the info, kid. I'll take care of you and your pathetic Digimon Later."_

* * *

"Aaahh…" I hit my desk with my fist. Patamon jumps from my sudden action of. Patamon flies over to where I was.

"What's a matter, TK."

"That… Digimon… The one that… that's roaming the city is my responsibility… And…. And… I CAN'T **FIND HIM!"** I hit the desk again.

"Tsk. TK you know you're not alone, you should call and ask Kari for help…"

"No I can't. That'll endanger her, and I can't risk losing her."

"TK are still worried about what that fortune teller said, do you that the dream was actually a Vision."

"Yes… I know that there's a possibility that it might be a lie but, I feel that she's was telling the truth."

"Yes, I know you told me before but please tell me again, what happen."

"Okay, I guess it all happen when I asked Ken where he got that pendant at. I told him that would like one of my crest."

"Umhim…"

"But when we went to where it was, all we found was a vacate lot."

"Did he tell you what the salesperson looked like."

"Yeah, He was human, of course, but he said he looked kind of like **Geni **but his hair was longer and he was wearing a suit but he doesn't know why Geni would be here after Owikawa gave his life to restore the Digiworld."

"Wait, maybe it was Geni."

"No, it couldn't be, Ken said that the person had red hair but his figure did seem similar. But Ken says that Geni would never have red hair I mean you've seen Geni, Patamon, and he doesn't have red hair."

" Maybe he dyed his hair."

"No, Geni would never do some thing like that, There would have to be a reason for it and we don't know reason for it."

" I know this might sound stupid, but, TK, maybe he was wearing a wig."

I snapped my fingers and picked up Patamon, and held him at eye-level and stared at him when said "That was too intelligent to be coughs smart."

Patamon tilts his head in confusion. "Uhmm… TK…

"What…"

"That was very bad English…"

"What is was."

"That was to intelligent to be… smart."

"Ohh… oops, sorry buddy. I guess Show choir practice wiped me out more than I though. I meant to say that it was to… ummm…. That was too intelligent to be stupid."

"That's better, TK. Well, (Patamon Yawns) I'm tried TK. So I'm going to sleep, but if you need me for anything, advise or help don't hesitate to wake me up."

"Sure thing Buddy, Just let me finish typing my journal. I'm going to save it and post it Tomorrow, OK."

"Sure thing, TK." Patamon fell asleep in a cat bed that TK bought for Patamon last Christmas. Patamon opened his eyes for the last time tonight. The last thing he said was. "TK… I hope they forgive you…" Patamon fell asleep.

"So, do I Patamon."

…**Live Journal Continuation **8:50

* * *

_After that the Digimon used his wings and flew north, towards the park. "WE'LL MEET AGAIN, OTHER Digidestined." I had no idea what that meant, as I stood there. Yolie came running out of the clinic to investigate. "TK What was that… Was it… a Digimon." 'Yes, I believe it was. He said he was looking for…' TK looked at the Crest of Kindness pendent around Yolie's neck. "… Looking for what." 'He said some kind of crests but not the crests. He said that the original crests aren't what he was looking for but he said that those are might be the keys to find the other kind.' "I don't follow you, TK." 'I don't under stand myself so I have to chase after him. I have to find more information' "Wait I'll go with you" 'No, I must do this alone. Besides, you have to help Ken home.' "Actually Kari was going to take him to her house until Kari's mom can give him a ride home, so I'll go with you."_

_**"NO, you can't… If I'm right... you might have something he wants!" **Kari then walked up to me and said, "Okay, then I'll go with you, TK." '**NO!! DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND. I SAID I'M GOING ALONE. NOW EXCUSE ME. " **and I ran off to the park with Patamon in my arms._

_When I got there that Digimon was leaning on a tree on a hill. Before he started of to fly again, I stopped him. "**HEY STOP!"** "Hey, so if it isn't the other Digidestined, the bearer of the crest of hope… The Digimon call you… TK." I was shocked that he knew my name and I didn't know this Digimon. "…The Rumors I hear form the Digimon state that you're quite the hero Twice Have you saved the Digiworld from a great evil, hahaha, someone give this kid a medal… oh wait what's that… oh yeah you has help in both of those. Yes, one who has been there along side of you is… Kari, the Child of Light, but she wasn't there when you first meet that tyrant Devimon." 'HOW DO YOU KNOW ALL OF THIS!!! ANSWER ME!!!" "Oh, because the story of the Digidestined has become the biggest legend in the Digiworld. And You're the one who is seen as the greatest one, for you where there from the start. And one of you old friends or enemies is trying to return for the darkness and only the pendants can reforge the seal that was place on him after the defeat of MaloMyotismon and OwieKawa restored the Digiworld with his own life. To bad the seal that he cause to from is breaking."_

_'But you're causing chaos in the world, why?' "Simple to drawl out the Digidestined of hope, That's you now it's time to take you away we can find the crest pendants.' As he charged at me Tokomon woke up and digivolved into Patamon. "HAHAHA, you have already lost once… I don't want to delete the legendary Angemon." "Well if you think I'll let you hurt, TK, you're wrong… Patamon digivolve to… Angemon." "You lost last time Angel, You think you can handle me again." He knocked Angemon to the ground. ' **Angemon!!!!!' **"Now come with me, TK, and I'll spare Angemon." 'Fine,' Just at that moment Cody came running from the school which over viewed the park. "TK." 'Cody, how did you know?' Cody Reached me with Armadillomon following close behind, I Backed up from the unknown Digimon. "You see I had he gut feeling that something was wrong and I looked out the window and saw Angemon Getting hit and I ran out of my class, but the teacher was screaming at me I didn't care you looked like you needed my help. Why are you out of class TK?" 'Because he attacked the school and I thinks he's after Yolie's necklace.' "Since when does Yolie have a necklace." 'Since, Ken, asked her out and gave her a necklace with a pedant shaped like Ken crest of Kindness." The Digimon said "Ahha, So Yolie has a Crest Pendant. Now I don't need you any more, TK. Now I know who I need to find, HAHAHA."_

_'STUPID TK' "No kidding TK." The Digimon added "Now I can get rid of you TK…"_

_Angemon stood up and TK said "READY, CODY" Cody nods and looks towards Armadillomon and he digivolves into Antkilomon. "HAHAHA, two against one and you still think that you can beat me. Ha, I admire your courage. " Cody smiles "Now I didn't say that we were done now did I." Cody looks towards me. "Time to DNA-Digivolve." So Angemon and Antkilomon DNA-digivolved into Chachubamon. "Haha, so this is Chachubamon, well I'm not impressed, I could beat you if I would digivolve but under this circumstances I can't, so you lucked out but you'll see me again." The Digimon Flew off before Chachubamon could catch up. "TK are you all right." Chachubamon digivolved back into their rookie forms. 'Yeah, I'll be fine, but you better get back to class Cody.' "Oh you're right TK I'll see you later and don't hesitate to e-mail me on the d-terminal if you need any help." 'Sure thing, Cody.' Cody ran back to class._

_I went back to the school and saw that Ken was just walking out of the clinic with on a set of crutches. I ran towards Ken. Nurse: "Now you need to stay off that foot for a couple of days Ken." Ken responded, " Yes, Maim. "I'll walk you to Kari's house with you, Ken." Yolie smiled after she said that. "Thanks, Yolie." Ken smiled back. 'Hey, Ken, I wouldn't mind taking you home.' Ken looked and me with a confused look. 'Ken, don't you remember, at lunch you said that we should get started on that project for science, and that you were going to…' I motioned towards Yolie, who was fingering the pendant that Ken gave her. '… show me something.' Ken raises one eyebrow and I mimicked how Yolie was moving her Pendent around. Ken nods back and said "Ohh… now I remember, TK. I'm sorry, Yolie, but I promised TK that I would show him this new place I found." Kari walked over from the front door of the school to where the guys were talking. 'Hey, Kari, what are you doing here.' "I went for my books out of my locker." 'But Kari, isn't it dangerous inside the school.' "Not really, TK, or I somebody worried about me." Kari smiles at me ad I withdrew my argument, but I could feel that my face grew red form here comment. 'Umm…' I had nothing that I could to respond with. "Fine, TK, You can walk Ken home but I'm coming with you." I knew that I need to protest Yolie's response but I still wasn't recovered Kari's previous remark. "If Yolie's going then I'm going to." I sighed after Kari said she was come to. So we walk Ken to his house._

_3 ½ hours later_

_Kari and Yolie just left Ken's house after having dinner, which Miss Itchiejoejie insisted on. Ken and I were siting in Sam's bed room, Ken was on the computer and I was siting on the conformable bed couch on the bottom bunk of the transforming bunk bed. 'Hey Ken?" He pivoted his rollie-chair around and face towards me. "Yeah, TK, what is it." 'We'll you said that, that vacant lot was where the building was early this morning.' "Yes I did, but I can't figure out how a building like that can just disappear. I mean, if the city tore the building down, you'd think there'd be some left of debris and a barren foundation." 'I know what you mean, especially since are two 2-year old trees growing where the building was suppose to be standing.' "Yeah, I remembering those trees but I thought the cut them down for the construction of the building. It was there for a good 3 weeks until it disappeared today." 'But when we passed by the lot and got this weird chill, climb up my spin.' Ken stood up. "Yeah, I know what you mean, it got the same feeling as I did when I went to the dark whirlpool to find parts for Kimareamon. One of my most foolish mistakes I ever made." 'Ken, that not you fault, if it was anyone fault it's was Myotismon and the dark spore which you have learned to control and use as a tool to help banish the evil into the dark ocean.' "THE DARK OCEAN, just thinking of that place brings back so many bad memories." 'But you over came those fears and if there ever come back, Ken, just remember that your friends will back you up besides of any terrible thing you have.' Ken walked over to the bed/couch. "Yeah, I know TK," Ken sat down and stretched out on the couch. "…And that's something, I'll never forget TK." 'Well Ken it's always good to be reminded." I stood up 'Hey Ken how this coach turn into a bed.' Ken stood up. "You see that button on the far end press it in, and I'll press the one down here." The did as such. " Now TK pull on the bar in the center and the bed slides into position." I pulled the bar but he pulled it so hard the bed made a crash noise when it reached the limit of where it could move. 'Opps…' "Opps is right. You pulled it out to fast." Ken walked over to the closet still using the crutches, he opened it and scrambled through the middle self ' I guess I did, didn't I… Ken.' I turned around just in time to catch the fly sheets Ken pulled out of the closet. I start to make the bed when Ken's mom walked into the room and Wormmon and Patamon can in the room as well. "Here some ice for your foot dear." Ken's mom handed Ken and ice pack. "Patamon and Wormmon were a big help on the dishes." 'Really, you see I can never get Patamon to do the dishes at home.' Patamon responded. "Well that because your mom wanted you to do the dishes."_

_'Oh right, Oh that reminds me, Miss Itchiejoejie, can I use your phone, I need to call Davis and tell him I'm staying here tonight.' "No, problem TK." Ken handed me the phone and I dialed Davis's number"…. …. … Hello." 'Yeah, is Davis's there.' "No, TK but I'm here." 'JUNE STOP THOSE LAME PICK UP LINES AND PUT DAVIS ON THE PHONE' "You know your cute when you're angry." '**JUNE!!' "**Okay… Okay… I'll put Davis on." Ken said "Is it always like that when you call Davis." 'Yeah, it is, unless Davis or his mom picks up first, but Davis is normally to preoccupied with his video games to pick up the Phone.' "…Yo, TK what ch need." 'Yeah Davis I'm staying over at Ken's to day, where working on a project, and his mom's a great cook.' "Must know what great food is because you had Matt's cooking and that stuff more than just heart burn." 'Yeah, so tell your mom not to worry and I'll see you tomorrow.' "Sure, thang homie." 'Uhhmm… Davis street talk doesn't suit you.' "All man, well later TK, I've got to eat dinner." Davis hung up. Ken mom had already walked of the room, and Patamon and Wormmon 'Ken.' "Yeah, TK." 'I need to investigate the vacant lot.' "You're not doing it tonight." 'YES, I AM.' 'TK I DON'T ADVISE IT. YOU EVEN AGREED WITH ME THAT THERE WAS A STRANGE PRESENCE THERE." 'What does it matter to you, its not like you're coming with me.' "It maters because our one of my best friends, I remember when you punched me in the face when I was the Digimon emperor, you may not have notice but you didn't flinch when I hit you in the face with the whip, I remember what you told me. 'When you have nothing else to say do you always resort to violence.' I couldn't answer you and then you said 'Sometime it's a good time to talk, but maybe it's a good time to fight too.' And I think it's a good it to talk." 'Ken, you don't understand. I had this dream to day.'_

_"A dream." 'No, you could call it a daymare.' …._

_------------------------------------------_

_I explained the daymare to Ken._

_------------------------------------------_

_'It was so real that I woke up in class and yelled at the teacher, unintentionally. But after I sat down I show a small and shadowy Digimon fly for above my head and into the computer, there I stood up and said what the heck. And there the power started going mental.' "So VengeanceOgermon kidnaps Kari in your dream that gotta kill you, TK. I mean you told me how much you really care for her when she was dating Davis." '…yeah…' I looked down. "TK, she no longer dating Davis." 'I know that.' "Well TK now's your chance." 'but what if he is coming back and that daymare really is a vision.' "Then I'll be there to help." 'Thanks, Ken but I'm still not changing my mind to go and investigate the lot.' "Okay, you can go as long as you come back here a tell me what you find out." 'Sure,' "But wait until my mom is asleep."_

_12:30 That night. Ken and me were standing in-front of the door. "Here TK, it's the key to the house. You can use it to get back in. and here a flash light, just in case." 'Thanks Ken.' Patamon move in my arms, he was still asleep. " Here TK it's cold out side, you can barrow my Jacket." Ken hand me his tan jacket and I put it on. He then handed me the flash light and key. "Be careful TK, you're a good friend that I would ever want to lose." 'Ken… thaaaannks. Hey maybe after this I'll show Infinity Mountain on file island.' "You've told about before but I've never been there before… sure I'd love to see the mountain of the once Omnipowerful Devimon." I then walk down the hall way to the stairs. laterI reach the vacant lot but it wasn't as empty as it was early. There was a mysterious tent pitched up. I look like one of the tents you seen in the county fair, I walked in. There I saw…_

_RIINNGGG… (I know guys that's gotta suck)_

_The telephone sounded abruptly and I was so focused in typing that he jumped back in his seat (AN: Hey that happen to me while I was writing this fan fiction and mom walked up to me and I jumped… WHAT I had head phones on) "I better answer that before it wakes some on up." I rapidly scrabbled through my room looking for the cordless phone as it rang for the second time. I heard the ring coming from under my bed. I dove under my bed and grabbed the phone. I pressed the Button and answers "Hello, Takaishi residents. TK speaking."_

_Voice " Oohh… TK it's You… So are you going to take me up on my offer."_

_"NO, JUNE." I rapidly hung up the Phone. "Geiza! How did she get a hold of my number. I would have Mom block her number but then I couldn't talk to Davis." I walked back to his desk and sat the phone on the desk in my desk beside the computer monitor desk. I walked over to my dresser and opened the 3rd draw form the bottom. There I pulled out a pair of green plaid pants. I changed out the clothes I had on from basketball practice and into the plaid pants. From there I threw the dirty clothes onto my bed and scuffled through my draw and found an old yellow shirt. The shirt once had the name of my brother's band on it but the only letter's were 'HE Teeng oles' it use to say 'The Teenage Wolves' but the letters pealed of one by one until it read what it does now. "sigh" I put the shirt on "I miss him. I wonder when his coming home. Last time he said that he'll be back here for his last concert of the season." I closed the draw. And picked up my dirty clothes and the phone and left place the in the basket in the bathroom._

* * *

RIINNGGG…

"AGGga… WHO CALLS AT THIS TIME OF DAY." 'then again it is a Saturday.' I turn on the Phone and just said "Hello."

Samantha " HEY, TK. WHO U DOIN"

"Sam, that's the most abused pick up line in the book. Don't you think you can be more original."

"Okay, then do you wana have some fun."

"What kinda fun." I Listened to her response and after she gave her description of what see truly meant, which completely grossed me out what see said that I began to press the button just as a horrid of Voices came over the phone screaming 'get er'…'. I hung up before I heard everything they had to say, but it was enough for me to guess what they were going to say next.

"Ack, why am I getting some many disturbing phone calls today." I walked back to my room but before I got to sat down…..

RIINNGGG…

…the phone sound yet again but, this time I looked at the caller id on the phone it read. James, Thomason. So I answered the phone. 'hey maybe it's one of the people my mom works with.' "Hello?!"

The Voice was another girl "HEY THERE, BIG BOY. WHY DON'T YOU JOIN THE BIG LEAGUES, Wha'ch ya say." I paused, totally freaked but as I listen in the background I could her June and Samantha in the back ground talking about what to get the other girl to say.

"Oh, I get it. You Punks think your funny by prank phone calling me, well you're not going to get to do it again!" I Turned the phone of and ran to my computer where I logged on to the Internet with a dial-up connection. "Geza… I Can't Believe June and Samantha, Just because she grew up in America doesn't mean that she's the queen of Japan. She's more like an annoying dictator." I opened the window where I was typing my next journal entry. "Hey I should stop talking to myself, I'm starting to like it."

Thinking. 'Lets check my e-mail… hmm… Ken sent me an e-mail, Davis.' "Hey, there's an e-mail from Matt.

YO, sup little bother, I'm coming home next week, and dad's going to be out of town so I'm going to stay at your house. Our band has a recording session in Odiba, at Reckless Records. Can't wait to see and her about you first year in high school.

From your Fammilia and hombre

Matt

'YES, Matt's coming home, maybe he can… screw everything TK remember last time he stayed here. He annoyed me about Kari all the time he stayed here and almost revealed my secret to her. Great I'm glad his coming home but I just hope he doesn't screw my life up to much.' I began to look through my inbox. "Lets see, win a care, junk, spam, spam, even more spam, Geni, spam… Wait, Geni sent me mail, I wonder what's up." I open the mail and the first thing I read was, "URGENT, READ NOW" in big bold letters, under it, it read, TK something big is going down I the Digiworld. I need to talk to you in person at my house in sever, NOW. Don't hesitate the world's in possible danger, He's back. HURRY TK, You were the only one that was able to defeat him. That's all it said. "I wonder what Geni is so frizzed up about."

* * *

**To be continued…**

Don't you just hate those signs, but every thing has to come to an end but there is more coming tomorrow. That's right I'm spending Thanksgiving break to post the second part of this chapter, with the exclusive extra from Kari's brief journal entry of strangeness getting stranger, which is about what Patamon said, "I hoped they forgive you." TK goes lone-wolf as he pushes his friends away, who will bring him to his senses and TK begins to write the song that Matt will find. Plus what are the Crest Pendants and what are they for. What Got Geni all frizzed up and the big Question is, What's going on it the tent.

Not until the next install meant of

Being Staged Up

Continuing with **TK's** **Live Journal **9:20

**The Mysterious Tent**

God Bless

Happy Thanksgiving

I'm thankful for my fanfic and Digimon, what are you thankful for tell in your reviews and was this and exciting chapter and does the point of view suit this part of the story or was it just veil. TELL ME, TELL ME,

Transmission END…


	6. TK MIA

What you all been asking here is finally here. You asked for you and I've sent you up more, In this chapter the shadows and memory of TK's past resurface. Last time TK just received and e-mail form Geni saying something is going down in the Digiworld. HEY THERE's allot of action in the beginning of this chapter, old Chaps. ;P

Hey sorry guys that this chapter isn't named **_The Mysterious Tent _**that'll be the next chap sorry for the.

Any one wana spot of tea… anyone… guess not. Oh well, but if you want any go to e-bay and get ya some DisclaimerNotice I don't own e-bay, just imagine all the laws suit I'd get

Well enough talk more story

Being Staged Up

SAGA: VISION OR MISFORTUNE

Chapter 3: _TK MIA _

Still in TK's P.O.V.

I still had the e-mail from Geni up on my screen. I felt as tough I have read it 50 times, still kinda shocked of the e-mail. I sat there for a good 15 minutes trying figure out what to do next. I decided to go to Geni's house, which is in the lake of sever near the old castle ruins. I push a disk into my computer and saved a copy of my current live journal, so I could work on it at Geni's. Izzy made Geni a custom computer 2 years ago so it's more up to date than mine. Although his Digimon guests could short it out, he uses it to keep in contact with us. Patamon was still asleep on the bed and I decided to take him with me without waking him up. I walked over to him and picked him up. I carried him to the computer where I opened the Digiport. I sat Patamon on the chair and I rummaged through the house for some emergency supplies, like food, clothes, fire starters, a small tent which I tied to my back pack, and 2 flashlights with a 2 pairs of extra batteries. I then stuffed pillows under my bed sheets to make it look like I was still asleep so my mom won't worry. I put my back pack on and picked up Patamon. I then located then gate for the Sever Castle Ruins. I held up my Green D-3 (AN: I actually have the D-3 that TK has) I whispered "_DIGIPORT OPEN!" _After that, the computer lit up and pulled us into the Digiworld.

--------------------------------------- THE DIGIWORLD -------------------------------------------

We flew out of the TV, and on to the mountain. I end up on top of Patamon. I rolled onto my back side and began to stand up. "That wasn't to bad."

I didn't notice that Patamon was awake when I stood up. Patamon looked around, the terrain looked vaguely familiar to Patamon but he knew he had been there before. I pick up my backpack off of the ground, and put it on my back. Patamon saw some Dark Tower's, "HEY TK."

"WAOH!!!" I jumped. "Patamon how long have you been awake."

"Long enough to know that we're in the Digiworld, but Why are we here TK?"

I sighed. "I didn't want to wake you up."

"Yeah, but Why are we in the Digiworld."

"Umm, how did you know were here."

"Don't play dumb TK, the monsters and stray left over control spires makes it pretty Obvious, that it's the Digiworld."

"Okay, you win Patamon," I turn to Patamon and walk, "Some one sent me an urgent e-mail," I picked Patamon up. "He said that something was going down in the Digiworld," I start walking down the steep and rocky trail of Ruin Mountain, "He said he wanted to talk to me in-person."

Patamon looked up at me. "Who was it TK?"

I smiled at Patamon and looked ahead, "Why it's our old friend…Geni."

AT THE LAKE

"HEY TK THE WATER IS ALREADY PARTED."

"That's strange."

"Why isn't Geni excepting you?

"No, I didn't replay to his e-mail. And besides only the Digivices and Geni himself can part the water."

"Hmmm…"

"Something's not right here, come on Patamon, we have to hurry." We ran down to Geni's house. I almost tripped on the steps on my way down. At the bottom there was a hole in the wall. "Okay Patamon, be read to digivolve." Patamon nods and we run into Geni's house **"Geni!!!! WHERE ARE YOU."**

"Over here, TK."

"SHUT UP." A familiar, yet unfriendly voice echoed through the house. A Sound of the figure hitting Geni causing Geni to hit the walk beside Me causing the walk to tear open and Geni flew right infront of me landing on the other, and harder wall.

"Geni are you okay?" Geni was beat up pretty bad with bruises on his bruises, and his face was the most beat up on, he was almost a blue in the face as a dark blue scarf.

I ran to Geni and braced his back on the wall he was thrown into. "HE…He's… taking you…your crest of hope…"

"What, but I thought that they where spread across the Digiworld."

"They have become acti…active again you need to… stop him … but… don't hurt the kid… Take this tag… and… Reclaim your crest…T….K…" Geni pass out.

"He'll be okay Patamon. But you know what to do."

Patamon nods. "Patamon digivolve to…. Angemon."

Me and Angemon flewran into the next room, we saw the back of the Digimon, Angemon and I screamed in unison. **"STOP!!**"

"Well, Well, if it isn't TK and his pathetic Digimon."

"You're the Digimon from the park."

"Ohh, you're so smart. But brains don't cut it in battle."

Angemon "What do you know. You're a dishonorable warrior."

"heh, So that's one Digimon opinion."

"Angemon he has the crest in his hand."

"You're not going keep that crest. We won't let you." Angemon changed at the Digimon knocking him to the ground. The Digimon extracted his arm blades and claws.

"So you wana piece of me." He jumped to his feet and slashed Angemon who blocked with his staff.

Angemon flew above him. "HAND OF FATE." Angemon fire a hand of fate which directly hit the Digimon, but it hardly had an effect.

"Your armadillo friend isn't here to bale you out now is he, Angemon." The Digimon flew up to Angemon, and knocked him down with a double claw thrust and a back arm blade slash. Angemon fell to the floor. **"CRIMSON BLADE!" **The Digimon crossed his arms with each hand on and opposite shoulder, His blades where parallel and pointing strait towards Angemon, He flew down towards Angemon. His blades and claws were glowing a crimson red. He stopped and floated above Angemon.

"Angemon now is the opportune moment." Angemon nods.

"**SAY GOODBYE." **Then the Digimon used his arm blades to slash Angemon, making the Digimon arms strait. This cut more Angemon but reached his hand out very quickly and garbed something and pulled his arms back in just as quickly, just as the Digimon finished his technique with a claw slash from both of his glowing claws. The Digimon's arms where now ready for his other technique. "**ROSE FIRE**" There hundreds of fiery rose petal shapes appeared infront of the Digimon upper body, between his extended arms. The rose pellets span around until the from three fiery twisters in a triangle point arrangement or a delta formation.

Kind of like this diagram.

HEAD

arm 0---0 arm

waist 0

the 0 is one of the fiery twisters.

Then the twisters spun down towards Angemon. Angemon rolls to the right and tosses something to ME. I Caught the Item Angemon threw but Angemon was unfortunately hit by the last attack. "**Angemon!!!"**

"What a pathetic Digimon. Tsk, you're not even worth my time to destroy, besides, the Digiworld will need it's hero if my quest fails, to bad we're not on the same side." He kicks Angemon who was still laying on the floor and he rolls to where I was standing. "You put up a good fight kid."

He turned around and was preparing to take off. **"HAND OF FATE" **It was a direct hit into the Digimon's back. Angemon was stand half as tall as he normally stands because he hand his legs spread out and his fist extended.

"Hey aren't you forgetting something."

"Huh. You'll pay for that you…" The Digimon turn around and saw that TK hand the crest in his hand. "HOW DID YOU GET THAT!!!"

"I took it from you when you attacked me at close rang, then I threw it took TK when you did you're little fire show."

"OH NO YOU DON'T."

The Digimon charges towards me, will I pull out the tag I received from Geni. The crest glows and begins to float. The crest then slides into the tag. The Digimon thrusts his one of claws towards me but Angemon knocks his arm back with his staff. "**ANGLE STAFF!!!" **Angemon hits the Digimon with his staff knocking him back into the wall breaking it.

"Let's see toughs arrows of hope Angemon, It's time for anther _Miracle_."

My crest began to glow and then and an arrow materialized in Angemon hand. The Digimon walks back into the room. "HEY WHERE DID YOU GET THE ARROW!!!"

"Oh this is the arrow of Hope made from the power of the crest of hope."

"What are you going to do with it."

"I'm going hit TK with one of this arrows."

"**WHAT YOU'RE CRAZY, YOU'LL KILL THE BOY, OH THIS SHOULD BE ENTRAINING."**

"READY TK?"

"As ready as I'll every be but I have faith in you Angemon."

"OH, HERE COMES THE REALLY GRUESOME PART."

"Here's your miracle, TK." (AN: HEY DOES THIS SCENE SEEM SIMILAR, HELLO IF YOU DON'T KNOW THE PROPHECY FROM WHEN WARGREYMON AND METALGURUMON, THEN SOMEBODY HAS MISSED OUT ON ONE OF THE BIGGEST LEAPS OF FAITH IN THE DIGIMON SERIES)

Angemon throws the arrow of hope at me. The Digimon thinking, "This guy's has lost it, I've most of hit him too hard in the head, no he's just crazy."

The arrow hits me and my then crest surges a blinding light. The light is so intense that it filled the room and poor outside and reflected of the parted water. "It's time Angemon!!! DIGIVOLE!!!"

"Angemon Digivolve to… MagnaAngemon."

The light dimmed back down to the room's normal abeyance.

The Digimon " Clap Clap Clap Clap Nice little light show you've got there, now where's the same level."

"What do you mean by that?"

"It's simple…" A unknown girl walks into the room.

"Who are you?" I said

"Just the, Digimon Commander."

"What do you by, a Digimon Commander?"

"Digimon are made to take orders. Just like MeleeCellosmon. Get MeleeCellosmon him!!!"

MeleeCellosmon charged at MagnaAngemon drawing his blade from his back seethe. MagnaAngemon drew his sword and counter attack. The two's swords collided and the Digimon were at a state still. "YAWN MeleeCellosmon lets go home, you can see that there'll be no winner here."

"HEY, STOP!!!" I ran towards the girl and tripped over the broken tile on the floor. "WHY DID YOU ATTACK GENI!" I landed on top of the girl.

"_Eww…_ Get of me you freak." She pushed me off of her and onto the ground.

"Calm down, you're a Digidestined and you don't have to hate us."

"US? Heck, where's this us, the people here is that not attribute Digimon, Geni, you and your pathetic Digimon…" She picked me up by my collar and lifted me off the ground.

"Hey you're pretty strong."

"SHUT IT!!! DON'T YOU EVERY TRY TO PREACH TO ME ABOUT NOT BEING A LONER… 'OH, MY NAME'S TK AND I'M NOT A LONER.' YOU'RE SUCH A HYPOCRITE." She smacks me as hard as she could, which is really hard because she extremely strong, she'd make any normal guy cringe at the slightest sign of a slap.

"Well I like how you assume you that you know what's going on when you don't even have the whole story."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY TO ME!!!!!." She smacked me on the other side. **"NOW IF YOU EXCUSE ME I'M GOING TO REFORGE THE SEAL." **I looked into her eyes which read no hostility, even though her face did. "AAHH…" She punched me in the stomach, which, like her smacks, hurt. She dropped me onto the broken floor. "Let's go, MeleeCellosmon," I was trying to catch my breath after having the wind knocked out of me. She started for the door.

She smacked me on the other side. I looked into her eyes which read no hostility, even though her face did. "AAHH…" She punched me in the stomach, which, like her smacks, hurt. She dropped me onto the broken floor. "Let's go, MeleeCellosmon," I was trying to catch my breath after having the wind knocked out of me. She started for the door. 

I recovered half of my breath when she climbed over the broken wall when I said. "You know, you don't have to hide your heart because of things that may have changed how you were before." She stopped outside of the room waiting for MeleeCellosmon to get behind her. I was still breathing hard but not as much as I was when I started speaking. "I bet, that you used to be a kind and _sensitive_ person before, something bad happen to you. Then you just decided to turn your back on the world, and maybe even… some of… your closest… friends."

MeleeCellosmon picked her up and spread his wings. "You just keep telling yourself that, angel boy, but... Angel boy… **YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT ME.** GO!!!" She pointed to the sky and MeleeCellosmon flew off carrying here in his arms.

"We'll that was interesting…" MagnaAngemon dedigivolved back into Patamon…

"No, kidding TK." Just when Patamon said that I slowly picked myself off the floor.

"Is Geni okay, Patamon?" I was half way from standing up still breathing hard. Patamon flew over to Geni who just, stood up and began walking into the room.

"I'm fine TK."

"That good… news cough> cough>…"

"I think you should sit down TK."

"No… I'm fine Geni." I turned around and began walking or what you call dragging my feet over to where Geni and Patamon were, I have still short of breath which was weird because I normally recover from Davis punches by now. "Who was that Geni?"

"She was… the tenth Digidestined."

"The tenth?"

"Yes but there's a problem."

"Is this what you e-mailed me about?"

"Yes, and it's a long story worth telling."

Patamon looked at me and notice that I was still dragging in getting over to where They where standing, Plus my face looked whiter the usual. "TK… are you fleeing okay?"

"Yeah cough> I'm….fine…" I fell to the floor and blanked out.

END TK P.O.V.

TK's house

Buzz… Buzz… Buzz…

TK's mom climb out of her bed and did her daily routine, she took a shower, got dress and prepared here papers for her newspaper. She then realized that she hasn't seen TK this morning. She walks to TK's room, "TK Honey," she pecks her head and noticed that TK's computer was on and it was still connected to the Internet. "TK, why did you leave your computer on I may have got a call and it' wouldn't of got it." She shutdown TK's computer. (AN: THIS IS A VERY IMPORTANT ACTION SHE JUST MADE REMEMBER IT)She glanced on the floor and saw that his back pack wasn't in sight. She walked to the door and noticed that his shoes weren't at the door. "Looks like you already left."

School (Mr. Odashi Classroom)

Ken was siting at his desk and looked over at TK's desk. Thinking 'Where's TK at his normally never this late.'

Mr. Odashi "**Ken!!!"**

"Yes, sir."

"IS there something outside that more interesting than what's going to be on the test Friday, Even though you and TK turn in your project extremely early gives you no excuse to look at the birds."

"Sorry Sir."

"That's Better."

'TK… Where are you?'

He began to write on the black board. "Now Torque equals the force times the sin() of the lever arm, any questions…"

Morning at Geni's house

TK's POV

I opened my eyes to find my self on a rather comfortable air bed on the floor. The room was dark but the was a glowing red light resonating from the warm fire place. The was a mean pile of ash under a fair amount of red coals on top. The room was warm but my head felt cool. I laid they with my eyes open trying to figure out where I was. "This doesn't look like my room."

Voice: "That's because it's not."

I tried to place the voice with the face but I couldn't put my finger on it. "Who's there?"

Voice: "Calm down or you'll wake Patamon."

"Oh, Geni it's just you, but why am I sleeping here."

Geni: "You passed out last night during the fight with MeleeCellosmon. Patamon told me about the battle and I think I know why you passed out but you're not fully recovered yet. So please get some rest, I doubt you'll be able to get up right now."

"Yeah, I guess Geni I knows best but how did your house get repair so quickly."

"My Friend, it's the Digital World, if you have a hole just use a patching program, or what I like to call The G-house Recovery Program."

"Geni… that name is lame."

"Umph… kids… Now you better rest TK."

Geni walked out of the room and I rolled onto myside and a damp rag fell off of my head and I feel back asleep, but in my last glance I saw Patamon laying beside of my head. "Thanks, Patamon. Zzzzz….."

Lunch room

Ken was siting at the table with Davis and Yolie.

"Hey Davis, where's Marie."

"Ohh, she called me yesterday and told me she was sick to here stomach and that she was probably not going to be here today." Davis stuck his fork in his month

"That bug has been running lately."

"I agree with you, Yolie."

Davis ate more of his spaghetti and still with his month full. "I mummble> because mummble>."

Kari walked to the table. "Davis!!! YOU have the worst table manner's I have every seen in my life."

Kari sat her tray on to the table, "Hey, Kari."

Kari sat down at the table. "Yes, Ken?"

"Did you talk to TK last night."

"No."

"When was the last time you talked to him."

"umm… Thursday, Why?"

"Well he's not here."

Davis stood up "Call his mom on you cell phone Kari."

"Kari dialed TK's mom cell."

RINGG…

RINGG…

"Hello."

"YEAH IS THIS TK's MOM."

"Yes, it is what do you need Kari."

"Well I want to know if TK was staying home from school today because he was sick or something."

"No, I believed he left for school before I got up, why is he not at school."

"Uh un… No he's not."

"WHERE IS HE… SORRY KARI _My boss needs Me." Click_

"He not there either Ken."

Ken returned Kari last statement with. "Well I wonder where he is?"

Kari began to shake uncontrollably "Guys I'm having one of those bad feelings. What if something happen to TK."

YIKES TK's why did TK passed out after the battle with the Digimon MeleeCellosmon, And how is TK going to return to the real world if his mom turned of the Digiport he open who didn't even know that until lunch TK's missing. What's with Cellosmon and that girl and why is she called the Digimon Commander.

I hoped you guys like it, tell me wha'cha think.

And everyone should check out the Website for my Aunt Barbara's band at GO KOSHARI!!!!

God bless!!! AND HAPPY HOLIDAYS.

WWJD

Next Chapter, The **_Mysterious Tent_**

Transmission End…


	7. The Mysterious Tent

MORE of it's I coming your way. But when you review any of my stories, please keep the cursing to zero. You can say things without cussing, and I preferably don't like reading it in my reviews. This is a warning to everyone.  
Now I would like to thank those, who have given clean reviews for your support. To the other's… shame… what a shame. 

This will be the final chapter of the **VISION OR MISFORTUNE **Saga.  
Being Staged Up  
**SAGA: VISION OR MISFORTUNE**  
**Chapter 4 : _The Mysterious Tent _**

--LAST TIME—

Lunch room Ken was siting at the table with Davis and Yolie. "Hey Davis, where's Marie." "Ohh, she called me yesterday and told me she was sick to here stomach and that she was probably not going to be here today." Davis stuck his fork in his month "That bug has been running around lately." "I agree Yolie." Davis ate more of his spaghetti and still with his month full. "I mummble because mummble ." Kari walked to the table. "Davis!!! YOU have the worst table manner's I have every seen in my life." Kari sat her tray on to the table, "Hey, Kari." Kari sat down at the table. "Yes, Ken?" "Did you talk to TK last night." "No." "When was the last time you talked to him." "umm… Thursday, Why?" "Well he's not here." Davis stood up "Call his mom on you cell phone Kari." Kari dialed TK's mom cell.

_RINGG…  
_  
_RINGG…  
_  
_"Hello."_ "YEAH IS THIS TK's MOM." _"Yes, it is what do you need Kari."_ "Well I want to know if TK was staying home from school today because he was sick or something." _"No, I believed he left for school before I got up, why is he not at school."_ "Uh un… No he's not." _"WHERE IS HE… SORRY KARI_ _My boss needs Me." Click_ "He not there either Ken." Ken returned Kari last statement with. "Well I wonder where he is?" Kari began to shake uncontrollably "Guys I'm having one of those bad feelings. What if something happen to TK."

---_THE STORY CONTINUES_---  
---Still in the lunch room---

Davis stood up and started walking towards where Kari was sitting at the table. Kari continues her "What if he's hurt or worse." Yolie turned her head to Kari "Well lets try to figure out where he could be at." Davis was standing behind Kari. "Well, we know that he's not here or at home." Some one walk's up to the Table. "HEY, HEY, HEY, aren't you TK's friends." They all said at the same time. "Yes." Davis, with an annoyed expression on his face, turns to the girl, "Who are you, and Why are you asking? Do you know something about TK?" The girl stepped back from where Davis was and started to walk away. Kari yelled "Wait!!" "Why should I your friend was rude to me." "It's… It's just that…" Kari turns her head down, "I have no idea where he is…" Davis turns to Kari and puts his hand on Kari's shoulder. He spoke in a soft tone. "Don't worry Kari… He's strong, stronger than most of us, even though I'm a better soccer player. He's a better friend." Kari looks up at Davis and half smiles. "Thanks, Davis." Davis turns back to the girl, "Listen, I'm sorry for being rude but if you have any information… Please tell us." "My name is Calie, and I'm just wanted to know if TK could hook me up with some tickets a Teenage Wolves concert, since his brother is my all time favorite signer." "Just one question…" Davis puts his index finger onto his chin. "… are you a groupie." "MEE… never, I know how hard it is to be a signer, and I hate groupies." "How do you know how hard it is to be a signer." "Well several years ago, Matt held a concert which was the first time I saw him live but this strange monster attacked during to the concert and I did get to here more than one song. But I have all of his CD's… he inspired me to be a signer, his background, coming from a divided family…" she looked down. Davis walked over to her and put his hand on her shoulder. "So, you're parents are divorced just like TK's and Matt's" She nods and is about to cry. "I'll try to get my friend TK to hook you up with tickets but when's the next concert do you know guys." Davis looks around the table starting at Yolie and ending with Kari, and all of them shrugged their shoulders. "I'm sorry, I don't know when the nest concert is." She smiled and quickly looked up at Davis who was smiling. "I KNOW." "Really, when then." Davis looks at her. "The Thursday before Christmas (AN: THAT'S WHEN I PLAN TO POST THE DAY OF THE CONCERT I HAVE A LOT OF WORK AHEAD Xmas is on a Saturday day.) But I believe that his band should be arriving at the airport today and that there staying in Matt's apartment." Everyone stood up. "REALLY."

_RINNGG…_

Kari rummaged through her backpack "We'll, now we have a lead."

_RINNGG…_ Kari found her cell phone and pulled it out of his bag. She turns on the phone. "Hello…"

_Voice:_ "I'm sorry Kari for hanging up on you earlier, so what was it you needed."

Kari covers the mic on the phone and turns it away from her mouth. "It's TK's mom it doesn't sound like she remembers what I told her earlier what do you want to tell her."

_Voice: "Kari ARE YOU STILL THERE, WHAT WAS IT ABOUT TK DID YOU NEED TO KNOW."_

Davis reached his hand out asking for the phone. Kari handed the phone to Davis. "Miss Takaishi, TK isn't at school."

_Voice: "WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE'S NOT AT SCHOOL!!!"  
_"Calm down Miss Takaishi, I have an idea where he might be."  
_Voice: "WHERE!!"  
_ "We think he's at Matt's apartment."  
_Voice: "And how do you assume that."  
_"A very reliable source told us that's his band was returning at the Odiba Airport and they are headed to Matt's apartment. I know that Matt's band know TK very well and we think that he's skipping school to hang out with Matt. We're planing on signing out and heading over there, can you give me the directions to the apartment." Davis nods and motion for something to write with and on. Ken hands Davis pen and paper and he writes down the directions. "Okay, thanks Miss Takaishi, we're going to find TK, but we might need you to call the office in 5 minutes." Davis Hung up. "Lets go sign out guys." They left the lunch room.

-------Office------

"**WHAT DO MEAN YOU WON'T LET US SIGN OUT!!!"  
**The principle, "I'm sorry but those are the rules, you're not allowed to sign out with a consent of a parent."  
Davis stomps his foot. "But you don't understand, our friend is missing and we have to find him."  
_THE CLASS BELL RANG…_ "THOSE ARE THE RULES AND IF YOU DON'T FOLLOW THEM THEN I'LL HAVE TO GIVE YOU ALL DETENTION, NOW GET TO CLASS." The principal Points to the door.  
_RINNG…_  
A voice form the out side room picked up the Phone. "Hello… Okay I'll get him." The secretary came into the principal office.  
"WHAT IS IT, CAN'T YOU SEE THAT I'M BUSY."  
"SIR, There are some parents on the line that want to talk to you right now."  
"I told you I'm busy tell them to call back."  
"Sir, they already told me that they want to talk to you now and not later." The principal picked up the phone on line one. "Hello, how may I help you…. uhim… and You're Name is… Hmm Miss Itchcijoegi… Okay then I'll sign Ken out." He picks up line Two "Hello, how can I help you… you're who? You're Davis's Mother… okay I'll sign out Davis." He picks up Line three. "Hello… Let me guess you're signing out Yolie… oh I'm just psychic…" He picks up Line Four. "Hello and I suppose you're here to sign out Kari… Just a lucky guess… okay Bye." The principal signs. "It's out of my hands, You're all signed out, you may now leave."  
Everyone "All right!!!" They left the office.  
The principal said, "How did this happen?"

-----Digiworld----  
This in father back in time then the lunch room conversation, about 10 minutes after TK Fell back asleep  
-------------------

"Geni?!" Patamon walked into the room where Geni was typing.  
"Yes, Patamon. What is it?" Geni turned around in his chair and faced Patamon.  
"Well…. It's… It's about TK."  
"What about him?"  
"Well you see… I'm worried about him."  
"Why, what's going on?"  
"Well… it's kind of a long story."  
"Well I have time. Tell me Patamon." The room was dimly lighted with candles fixated on the wall. The candles gave the room a sense of elegance and tranquilness. This room was different from the rest of the rooms in Geni's house, which have more of a Feudal Japan Dojo style. Patamon flew across the room and landed on the desktop. Geni turned towards the desk to face Patamon.  
"Well it starts with…" Patamon explains the situation, and for those who haven't read the early chapters please see TK's live journal for the story.

---30 minutes later---

"So you guys have ran in to MeleeCellosmon before." Patamon nods and looks towards the door where he she TK stirring in his sleep. "But, there's more to that, isn't there?"  
TK stops stirring and Patamon looks a Geni, "Uumm Ahuh (which is YES)"  
"Well tell me the rest of the story." Patamon began to recap the story, which it is ehanched by theambianceof the roomsmatched thestory which Patamon began to retell"It began when we left Ken's house."

---Picking Up For where TK left of at his live journal---  
This will be the final part of TK's live journal that he'll post next time he has a chance to post it.  
-----

TK's P.O.V.

_12:30 That night. Ken and me were standing in-front of the door. "Here TK, it's the key to the house. You can use it to get back in, and here's a flash light, just in case." 'Thanks Ken.' Patamon moved in my arms, he was still asleep. " Here TK it's cold out side, you can barrow my Jacket." Ken handed me his tan jacket and I put it on. He then handed me the flash light and key. "Be careful TK, you're a good friend that I would ever want to lose." 'Ken… thaaaannks. Hey maybe after this I'll show Infinity Mountain on file island.' "You've told about before but I've never been there before… sure I'd love to see the mountain of the once Omnipowerful Devimon." I then walk down the hall way to the stairs. laterI reach the vacant lot but it wasn't as empty as it was early. There was a mysterious tent pitched up. I look like one of the tents you seen in the county fair, I walked in. There I saw a table with a rich dark red table cloth. I couldn't see the whole room because of the elaborate and unorthodox beading shapes and colors. They were dangling from the tent's ceiling, with an almost uncountable number a strands that hung from the ceiling. The light from the other side of this beaded gateway made them sparkle like very extravagant Gem stones. I moved the beaded strand over to the left and walked in to the room. From there I could see the table cloth better and it had gold lining and designs on it. "WHAT'S THAT TK?" Patamon had woken up from the loud sound of a car passing down the street, honking it's horn. I saw that Patamon was pointing at a spherical orb that looked like an empty snow globe. 'That's a crystal ball, it's used to predict the future by a fortune teller."_

_**"Such noisy kids!!"** A figure walked in to the room from the other side of the table. She was wear and cloak the drug to the floor. I had a hood that covered the person's face in shadow, this person was amorally small. The voice was hard to identify because the person was wearing a device that alters her voice. "You've come, looking for answers to questions that enveloped from you meeting an creature that you ran into earlier today, TK." "YOU ONLY KNOW HIS NAME BECAUSE JUST SAID A WHILE AGO." "Well if that's true then how do in know your name and your many forms Tokomon, Patamon , Angemon, Chucubamon, Magnangemon, and xxx Srhpohiemon xxx." "Ha, I've never been Srhpohiemon." "That because you might become him one day." Patamon shut-up. 'Well if you know so much about the Digiworld, the tell me if you about my dream.' "Let me see…" she began to move her hand around the orb and began chanting in a language that I have never heard before. 'I see an Island… It's isolated and there is a really tall mountain in the center. I see a village of young Digimon. I now see ruins of an old building, maybe it was once a hotel, you're there talking to a girl, a close personal, a very personal friend, she twirling her index finger on your check… and then a Red monster snatchs her, and you cry…" 'That…That… That's it. How do you know that?' I was shocked that she recapped the major details of that daymare I had in class "I have seen it, the crystal ball never lies to me…" 'Well what does it mean.' "TK… the orb tells me that this is not mere dream or daymare that you call it, but a premonition." 'What?' I tilted my head. "It's a vision of what is to come, but I see more… I… I see and demon of your childhood. The one that was use a dark item to force other's to do his biding and used the same item to power himself to make him self the strongest. Then he tried to destroy you and your friends. But a great sacrifice of a close friend to protect you and the other's there. This event, is the one that haunts you to this very day." "TK, DON'T BELIEVE HER SHE'S JUST TRYING TO TAKE ADVANTAGE OF YOU!!!" 'That for me to decide Patamon, so I want to here every thing she has to say, is that okay?' "Okay, TK, whatever you say." "I'm afraid that he's not done. His is returning and he will that away the light of hope, to keep you from defeating him, then he will begin his conquest of both worlds. I hope you find the way to stop him."_

_"Well TK I have heard enough of this lies, lets go, it's late." 'I guess you're right Patamon. Hey thanks for the info.' "YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED, HE KNOWS OF THE SECRET YOU HIDE AND HE WILL USE THAT, TO KEEP YOU FROM DEFEATING HIM. " We began walking to the door. "HE WILL TARGET EVERY THING YOUR HOLD SACRED IN YOUR HEART." Outside it began to rain, we walk out of the tent. I put Ken's hood on my head and we walk around then Corner. There was a flash of lighting, but there was no sound to it. I Stopped. "HEY I FORGOT TO ASK HER HOW LONG SHE HAD BEEN HERE. " I Ran back around the corner, and I look a where the tent standed. I stopped running, I noticed the tent disappeared. "Umm… TK… There was a tent there just a few seconds ago." 'Yes there was, but… where did it go so fast.' Another flash of lighting flash but this time the thunder cracked loudly. The storm was close to where we were. 'Let's get back to Ken's.' We ran back, and half way I had to pick up Patamon because he was afraid of getting hit by lighting by flying, so he runs slower than he flies. We reached the door of Ken apartment and walked in, using the key Ken gave us. I hung his jacket up on the coat rack by the door and garbed my bag out of Ken's room and changed clothes in the bathroom and placed my wet ones in a plastic bag. I walk into Ken room and climbed into the folding out bed, there I lied awake for and hour trying to figure every thing out in my head. I fell asleep…_

---End of TK's Live Journal entry---  
It now the same time that Davis, Ken, Kari and Yolie are signed out of the office  
-------

"Ever since that day, TK, has been pushing every one away and I don't know why. Can you tell me Geni."

Geni responded to the story "Well's very Interesting Patamon but I think…"

"What's interesting?" I walked into the room.

"Oh Patamon was just telling me the best way to use this computer. (ohh nice cover-up Geni.)."

"Is that hooked up to real world net Geni."

"No, it's not TK. All I can access is my e-mail program but my web browser was corrupted by a virus a while ago and Izzy is suppose to fix it some time soon… HEY WHAT'S THIS." Geni was looking at the his computer and saw a message from one of his programs.

"What is it Geni."

"All the Digiports are closed in the real world."

"That can't be the one on my computer should still be running."

"Well that would true if no one turn it of but I believe that your computer has been turned of so I can't send you there, plus Ken's and Izzy's port are closed to."

"WHAT!!! HOW AM I SUPPOSE TO GET BACK TO THE REAL WORLD."

"Calm down TK. I just have to Open a random port, but the computer has to be close to some one with a Digivice and it might be a one way trip TK. Plus we wouldn't know where you will land."

"Hey that won't matter, because if I have I'll e-mail Davis and Ken to pick me up with Imperialdramon. And also they'll be a Digidestined there."

"I don't know their might be a crowd of people and might be hard to find them in the crowd."

"I have to get back to the Digiworld."

"Okay, TK, but I have some advise for you."

"What?"

"Never aim arrows of hope at your self again, they don't work right if you do that, true Angemon digivolved into ultimate but when you use those arrows there're suppose to cause your Digimon digivolve into Mega. Since you didn't use them right it drained you of most of your strength. That's why you passed out and why Angemon only digivolved in to ultimate."

"Well then how do I use them?"

"That, you'll have to figure out by your self, but remember the prophecy that I sent you guys that enabled Matt and Tai's Digimon, warp digivolve."

"I understand."

"Now get the closet gate, by then I should have a port open for you." I Left and headed to the nearest gate with Patamon fling behind me.

---On the mountain By the Ruins---

"Are you ready, Patamon?"

"Go for it TK!!!"

I Held Up my D-3 the TV. "DIGIPORT OPEN!!!!."

Nothing happen…. "Try Again TK."

I Again, Held Up my D-3 the TV. "DIGIPORT OPEN!!!!."

Still nothing happen. "DARN IT."

"Don't worry TK we'll get home."

"YOU DON'T KNOW THAT FOR SURE!!!" I kicked the TV and it began to glow.

"Hey TK, I think it worked."

The TV Pulled us In  
0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0  
Some city in the Real World in a computer store  
-----------------------------------------------------------

The computer shot us out and we landed on a stack of CD-R's causing them to fall all over the floor causing them crash into an small self, knocking several hundred batteries on the floor. And employee of the store tripped on the batteries. He got off of the ground and walked over to me. "Oh, a trouble maker, He garbed my arm "What's this?" He picked up Patamon. "NO PETS!!!." He hastily rushed me out of the door saying, "Since this is the frist time, I'll let it slide but next time… I have no choice but to have you arrested."

"Excuse me sir, where am I."

"HAHAHa, what, you must of lost your mind, You're in Derek's Electronics." He opened the door. "AND YOU HAVE BEEN EVICTED!!!" He threw me and Patamon into a bench. It was cold out side and I was dress for the cold. There was snow falling on my head. The bench hit me head when I was thrown into it and in my last moments of being awake I garbed Patamon and held him in my arms to try to keep his warm since it was snowing. Patamon was already out of it when I picked him up, but I have to keep people from stepping on him, this city was crowded and no one ever watches where there going here but it was quite familiar. I blanked out a few seconds after noticing that I was upside down with my feet on the bench and my head on the concrete.

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x Matt's apartment  
-----------------------------------------------------------

Ken, Yolie, Kari and Davis were standing at the door of Matt's apartment, Davis just rang the door bell for the second time. The door open and one of Matt's band member's answered the door. "Umm… how can I help you guys, we're not signing autographs right now… In fact… How did you find this place?"

Davis responded, "This is Matt's apartment Right?"  
"Yes, but how did you know that,"  
"We're friend's of Matt…"  
"Yeah sure, and I the prince of Prussia (THAT'S A COOL GAME BY THE WAY)."  
"But I'm am,"  
"Then Prove it."

'This is getting us no where.' Kari thought, she the loudly yelled. "**IT DOESN'T MATTER WHETHER YOU KNOW US OR NOT! JUST TELL US IF TK IS HERE!!!!"**

One of the other band members ran to the door, "Did you say, TK."

"YES!!!! Is he here."

"No, Matt's brother isn't here."

"WHAT!!! Matt's brother."

"Yes, now if you don't mind… going away." The first band member left. "I'm sorry but he's our new drummer and he's a real dummer (DUMB with an ER, it's a joke from my marching band), It's been awhile let me see… you're Kari, Davis, Yolie and… I don't know you?"

Ken looked up. "Ohh, me… I'm Ken Ichijoi."

"Hey you're that genius kid. So what makes you think TK was here?" Davis look up to the guy, sincehe was slightly taller than him. "Well we thought since his brother's band was coming home today, that he'd want to see his brother."

"Ooohhh…. Ummm… I'm sorry dude but Matt's not here. He's not even in the country." Kari was both extremely mad and worried. **"THEN WHERE IS MATT!!!!**"

"Whooahh chill, I think… I think Matt's in New York Visiting a Friend, Her name was Mili, no Mymo, no…"

Both Kari and Yolie said at the same time. "MIMI!!!"

"Yeah that's it… I'm sorry I can't help but we need to sleep it's been a long trip." He pulled out a piece of paper and wrote on it. "If you need any thing," He handed the paper to Kari. "Call me on my cell, but please… don't give that number out to people, I don't need crazed fans calling me 24/7." They left the apartment when Davis's d-terminal started beeping…

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

I hoped you all enjoyed it but where did TK end up, it's not his room and it's does look like Japan, but some how it looks familiar. And who e-mail Davis. I'm trying to get to the concert before Christmas, that'll be the Biggest takari chapter in the story. That's what you get for x-mas this year if I can find time to warp it. lol And if any one want's to talk with my live through AIM, the just say so in your reviews or e-mail me through my profile. Please review and Try to guess where TK is in your review's  
Hey I Also need to now if Matt's band members' name's  
And if you don't have AIM, I recommend Trillain, it runs AIM, ICQ, MSM, YAHOO messagers and IRC. Check it out here.  
And remember keep your review's clean or it might be the last time you review my work.


	8. Espionage Pt1

Hey Guys, It's me TOPAZ I hope you enjoyed the last chapter of this Fan fiction. We bringing in a new charter to this story but you all might remember him as… I'm not telling you, you just have to find out.

This Chapter is All about TK no one else, If you Want to Know what's going on in Japan, you can skip ahead a chapter (Once I Post it.) But this is a chapter that will bring the plot to full circle. Hey guys I'm sorry but the Takari is on hold until TK gets back to Japan where stress will really rise.

I'm starting to like first person view.

**DISCLAIMER: I STILL DON'T OWN Digimon OR MXPX, the name of this saga came form the title of one of there songs in the cd Life in general. **

I would like to personally thanks to nightgodess for you story ideas and em's. THANK YOU and I would like to thank every who has read this story to.

BEING STAGED UP

**SAGA 2: New York To Nowhere **

**Episode 1: Espionage PT 1**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I woke up with a head ache, I had now idea where I was, but I would of helped if I had my eyes opened. I opened my eyes slowly, but there was a blinding light above me, and made me squint. The air was cold and yet unusually unwindy, but I could here the wind rustling on some cloth like material. The sun was reflecting off of the snow outside causing the light to be bright, and to add to that it was at angle in the sky that made a the light worse. Or maybe I was just use to the darkness of when my eyes were closed, I could tell the difference. I was still disoriented from landing on that bench and heading my head on it. Out of all the things I observed, I did notice that I was lying flat and out of all of my body my right ankle was the warmest. I tried to open my eyes again but the glare was still blinding and it closed my eyes.

I Guess you can say that I fell asleep after my 3 attempted. I then had the weirdest dream. No it wasn't a dream… it was a flash back (Episode of Digimon: His Master's Voice). I saw Kari siting at her desk, and she was fading away. I call her name out and stop up. The class was silent but the Kari almost fainted but she was caught by a class, member. I thought something' definably wrong with her. I flashed 5 minutes ahead and I stood up and ran out of the class room yelling Kari, Davis was stand at the door with dumbfound look on his face. I ran to the nurse's office, to the library, and even into the girl's bathroom, But I ran out of the when I hear a girl scream. I was now running through the hall wall thinking to myself, 'What's if she's in trouble, What's if she's in danger, what if she's…' I stopped and spotted her on the bench down bellow the over pass. '…right there.'

Outside I walk to her as, I over head some kid bragging about putting a jelly doughnut in the pool  
When My senses finally return to reality and my eyes where wide open to my surroundings. "There you are."

"It was weird."

I had no clue of what she was talking about. "What was…"

"I was at the beach."

"You ditched school?"

"No, Silly, You saw me in class, I was just siting there one minute then the next… I was in the ocean."

"No, you've totally lost me."

"They keep trying to take me to their world."

"Who?"

"…Digimon. I don't think I can't resist any more."

"You have to…."

"I can't TK."

"Where are they Kari, we'll fight them"

"I not strong enough, TK."

"Is that it… you just going to give up. Listen, Kari, I care _too much about you_ to let them take you with out a fight!!" I couldn't believe I that in that way.

"Huh," She looked at my confused.

I looked side to side, "Umm… I… better go now…" I slowly backed away and left to the computer lab.

End flash back.

I woke up something was shacking me. I open my eyes and noticed that I was in a different place. It wasn't cold, in fact it was quite warm. "HELLO!!!" A blonde hair kid yelled in my ear. It made my ear ring. I opened my eyes but they weren't adjusted to the dark lighting of the room so all I saw was a blurs on top of blurs… "Where am I?"

"You in my house, TK."

"How do you know my name?"

"You don't remember me do you."

"Well… (My eyes finally focused and adjusted to the lighting, there I saw the blonde hair kid. He looked my aged and he had a slight acne problem but not as bad as Davis his second year of middle school.)… Not quite."

"TK stop playing your games you've been asleep since we found you in front of the tech store knocked out." A rabbit like creature walked in to view. It was Terriermon.

"… that employee is rough on his customers." Anther rabbit like creature came into view, It was Cocomon.

"Twin Digimon?" I said and thought for awhile. I then remembered who it was. "You're Willis, aren't you."

"Yep… Took ya long enough."

"Sorry it's been a long time since the whole virus thing… Can I have my back pack?"

Willis handed me my back pack. I pulled a notebook and pencil out of my out of the bag, and began writing. I got so involved in didn't that Willis was reading over my shoulder. I finished what I was writing when Willis spoke.

"What's that!!" I jumped back and pulled my note book to my chest so he couldn't see what I was writing.

"It's none of your business!"

"It's a song its in it."

I hesitated to answer. Willis walkover to the chair which was perpendicular to the coach I was laying on. The tie dye blankets that where on top of me earlier where on the floor. "…yes …yes it is."

"What's it about?"  
I pulled back and gasped the note book closer. "Nonya…"

"I bet I know… Who its for?"  
"YEAH, RIGHT!" I Began to get up but when I put my foot down, a sharp pain crawled up my ankle. "OWW…" I fell to the floor.

Willis ran to help me back on to the couch. "TK, you sprained your ankle… you need to stay off of it."

"Say Willis how did I get here."

"TK, stop changing the subject!!"

"WHAT!!!"

"The song…"

"What about it?"

"Is it… about Kari." I found myself speechlessly and full of embarrassment. "I knew it TK."

"But… I…"

"TK you can't hide it from me every since I acted like I kissed Kari, which I did to get Davis flustered, the expression on you face said, 'What!?'. I have new for you TK, I didn't really kiss Kari, I made it look lie I did, but Yolie is anther story, she was cute."

"Umm…" I was lost for words.

"My cousin showed me how to fake kissed before he moved to Washington state."

"Oh… so, you did it in a way to fool Kari."

"Yes, but later I e-mailed her saying that I just wanted to get Davis jealous and it apparently worked."

We both laughed. Patamon flew in from the other room. "TK YOU'RE AWAKE!!!" He rapidly flew and crashed in to me with all there of us laughing. _RIINNGG…_

We where still laugh when Terriermon can in with the phone. "Willis it's for you." He got up and ran to the rabbit Digimon. There he picked him up and Terriermon put the phone to Willis's ear. "HELLO… Yes… Yes TK's HERE… NO I HAVE NO IDEA HOW HE GOT OVER HERE…(HE WALKED INTO THE OTHER ROOM WHERE I COULDN'T HEAR HIM WISPHER.) his has written some song, I belive it's about Kari, I try to get him to record it in my studio… what… oh... you're sly… hey can you bring some pizza at 8:00… okay I'll record it now… Kay bye. He hung up."

I was still sitting in the room when Willis walked in. "Hey, TK, That was Mimi she said she coming over with a friend of her's and she's bring pizza, at 8:00."

"Sounds good Willis." I looked around a the apartment and then said "Do you live alone here."

"YEAH, I have already graduated college, "

"Yeah I remember Izzy Saying you're a genius."

"YES, and I do psychics research and new wave development but I do the sound mixing for my friends band."

"Really?"

"Hey TK, does you song have music written for it."

"Yes, I wrote the guitar part first the I wrote the lyrics."

"Do you want to record it?"

"WHY??"

"Well I have nothing better to do because I'm off today. I was camping in central park when I left to get batteries for my flash light in the computer store, and when I walk past this one computer it began to glow a you flew out. I watched form a distance with Terriermon in the buggy, posing as a stuffed animal. I saw that guy throw you out of the store. I took you to my tent, you where out cold, and then I figured it would be better to get you out of the cold so I packed my car up and brought You here. So do you want to record you song."

"I don't know…"  
"I won't send it to Kari, in fact I'll give you the only copy and you can erase the one my equipment."

I thought about it hard. "Umm.. okay, that sounds like fun."

"GREAT."

Willis helped me to his studio room.

He hand me and acoustic guitar and he began recording and I Began playing.

I began to sing… 

The sun has set.

The street lights are on…

**TBC**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I hope you like this small severing more of the other half of Espionage coming up.**

**Please review and keep it clean and now offensive to anyone, I CAN'T STAND PEOPLE WHO LAUGH AT OTHERS MISFORTUNES.**

**Keep it PG **

**Next chapter Espionage pt2**

**God Bless…**

**Transmission End…**


	9. Espionage Pt2

Hey this is most likey my last post on this story for a while, appollgies to you guys, It's chrismas time and i have this huge report I have to do and also, right now I have no angel on for my story, right now. I could use some suggetstions, so if you would like, Email them to me. my adress is in my bio. But maybe i'll go back and fixx all those's errors, which might remind of some things. Happy New Year!!!

Lets just get right to it BEING STAGED UP

**SAGA 2: New York To Nowhere **

**Episode 2: Espionage PT 2**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The guys including Cody where at Ken's house in Japan. Ken's mom hasn't come home from work.

Kari's D-terminal beeped "HEY, guys, I got mail." She opens the D-terminal

"Geezza, Kari, you'd think you name was you got mail"

"SHUT UP, Davis." Yolie elbowed Davis in the stomach.

"HEY!!!"

"Who's it from Kari." Ken asked as he walks back in the room with some snacks. Davis was the first to run for the food and began to eat like a barbaric caveman.

"UUGH… Davis. That's so disgusting."

"MWHA (He had still food in his mouth)."

"It's from Geni."

Every one stop talking after they all said "Geni?"

"Yeah, he says he need to talk to use right away…"

"Does it say way?" Ken asked

Kari was silent.

Davis swallowed the food. "Kari?"

Cody said, "What's it say Kari?"

Kari stutters. "It's…it's…it's about…"

"Yeah, Kari, Who's it about." Cody asked.

"TK… Guys… I think something bad has happen to him."

(Everyone) "HUH?"

"The only way to fine out is to go the Geni's and talk to him." Davis said.

Cody walks up to the computer. "I agree so lets go."

They opened the Digiport.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I Just finished singing the song. CLAP, CLAP, CLAP. "TK… That… that was…"

"Was what?" I looked at Willis.

"THAT WAS AWESOME!!!!! You'll have girls screaming in the crowds with a song like that."

"What… No, no, you don't understand this isn't for a crowd…"

"Realy, TK then who's it for…" I said nothing, "I'm waiting TK."

_Ding dong… (the door bell.)_

"I'll get that." Willis open the computer CD drive and pulled a brunt disk out of it. "Here, you go TK… The only copy." Willis went to the door. Mimi walked in with the Pizza and placed it on the table.

"TK!!! Come in here and have some pizza.

"OKAY!!" I Put the disk in my bag, which was in the room and I ran into the kitchen, but when I walked in, I could believe who I saw siting at the table.

"Hey, little brother!"

"Matt? What are you doing here?'

"Oh I'm just visiting Mimi."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Geni's house

"**WHAT!!! YOU SENT TK THROUGH THE DIGIPORT WHEN YOU KNEW THAT, HE PROBABLY WON'T REACH JAPAN!!! WHY!!!!" Kari WAS SCREAMING IN An Extreme RAGE. **

Davis had Kari restrained and was struggling with hold her back for Geni who just told them what happen. "Kari, You need to clam down. If TK a can reach a computer that has the Digiport program on it, then he can get back to the Digiworld, but he when he leaves he'll end up return from where he entered, unless…"

**"UNLESS WHAT!!!" **Kari broke free from Davis's hold and got right up in Geni's face.

"Unless one of you open the exit in the Digiworld then you can get him back to Japan."

**"WELL THEN DO IT NOW!!!" **

Kari was about to hit Geni in the face, but Davis garbed her hand and said. "Kari… taking out your anger on Geni, would help us find TK. Someone has to wait for him to call or something."

"From what you told us so far Geni, TK doesn't have his D-terminal with him." Cody calmly asks Geni.

"Here Kari, sit down." Ken took Kari to the closest chair and let her sit down.

"I believe he told that… umm… right before he left."

Cry began to cry quietly, so no one really noticed.

"Geni, is there any way to trace where he landed." Cody asked.

"I've tried that but… I didn't find anything."

Davis turned around so he was facing the door. "How sure are you that he crossed back over to the real world!!!"

"About 50, why."

"Then we need to check out the 3 closest gates. I'll take the by the ruins, Cody you get the one in the valley east of here and Yolie you take the forest to the west."

"HEY WHY DO I HAVE TO TAKE THE FOREST WHY NOT Kari OR Ken."

Davis Whispered in her ear. "_If you haven't noticed, Kari isn't in the best of moods. She been depressed ever since she found out that TK has gone missing. She's in no condition to go out there and TK would kill me if I let her out there when's she's like this. And Ken, needs to stay behind to protect this area and Kari. And besides Cody has go across a huge lake to get to the valley, and Raidramon is the fastest runner, and all you have to do I fly over the forest. So do you under stand."_

"Fine, Davis, you convinced me."

"Good now lets go."

They left.

----8 Minutes Later----

Kari was calm down a little bit. Ken was in the other room. Ken heard Kari speaking to Geni, He couldn't help but overhear their conversation. "I'm real sorry Geni."

"There no need to be sorry Kari, I've had my fill of adventure this week, you where just worried about TK."

"I guess you're right."

"Can I Ask you personal question?"

"Sure,"

Geni whispered something in Kari's ear.

"Is it that obvious."

"You could say that, but I noticed that he was kinda off when I saw him."

"I know what you mean, there's something bothering him, and I can't put my finger on it."

"Yeah,"

"Ever since that incident at the school his been acting weird, it's like, he's trying to push every one away and I don't know why?"

"Hey are you guys talking about TK."

"WHERE YOU EAVESDROPPING Ken."

"HEY, HEY, Before you hate me, let me speak."

"Okay, Ken, I'm listening."

Cody just returned from his mission. And walk into the room before the one were they were talking, he heard Ken, speaking. He stops at the edge of the entrance of the room. (Man every note is play spy games today)

"Okay, I remember Patamon saying that there was something that TK neglected to mention that the fortune teller said."

"WELL WHAT IS IT." Kari turned to ken

"She said, that 'even you, TK, the one who stopped him the first time, can't stop the rebirth of a stronger Devimon, He' will arise at the moment when the years conjoin ' (Ken looked down) It made no sense to me."

"Did you say Devimon?" Cody walked out form the corner of the door."

Ken looked over at where Cody was. "Yes, Cody, You act like you know about it."

"Yes, I do, Matt Explain it to me,"

"Why did Matt tell you."

"It happen in the caves when you were still the Digimon emperor. TK saw when you took Devimon arm's form the dark whirlpool and put them on Kimeramon. He got angry when he saw Devimon and threw his hat down, and went after you Ken. Then the incident with BlackWarGerymon, when Angemon digivolved to Magnangemon. But his final encounter with Devimon when his was on file island is what scared him the most. He almost lost Patamon forever. I guess he thinks that he have to stop Devimon alone."

Kari gasped and looks a Ken who did the same thing. Geni then spoke. "I See… this explain every thing… TK is out for revenge on Devimon for causing him so much pain, but then why is he pushing everyone away."

Ken look towards Geni. "I know why… but TK will kill me if he found I that I would you this so I can't."

Kari looked a Ken. "What kind of friend are you… your holding back information that could help us rationalize why TK has been so distance. TELL US. **NOW!!!" (Geezze, Kari is really pushy today)**

"Okay, but you have to promise that anything that I say involving this you didn't hear or I seriously think TK will have my head OK."

Everyone "I promise."

"Okay, TK hand this dream that you got kidnapped in Kari. He said it was a Digimon that was working for his master. This Digimon was VengeanceOgermon. TK told me that if anything would happen to you that he would go mad. He said he cared way to much about you and if the one he loved found (Kari gasped) out this two things that she would try to help and this would happen. So that why he told me not to say anything. So you didn't hear this from me."

Kari was speechless and then began to cry louder than the first time. "ANNN…AND Now…Hee…He's gone…mis…missing… I feel… like this is my…fault."

"Kari, it's not your fault."

------------------------Night time in NYC------------------------

TK was asleep on the couch and Willis just finished talking with Matt. Mimi was in the guest bed room. Matt walked out of Willis's room and into the living room. It was dark in the living room but Matt had a really tiny flash light. He shined it around the room while trying to keep the light out of TK's eyes. Matt the found what he was looking for, and crept over to it. He opens the green back pack and slowly and quietly rummages through TK's stuff. He was looking for some specific. He looked for 5 Minutes until he found a small plastic box and pulled it out of the back. Matt then places every thing back in TK's backpack. Matt crept back into Willis's room. He put his head phones on and place's the disk in his CD player. He listened to it and at the end of the song he said to Willis. "When did he get such a great voice? We can't hide his talent from the world."

"How are you going to do that?"

"I have a plan. But first I need to call Joel and fill him in. Here's my plan." He began whispering to Willis.

**TBC**

* * *

Oohh my, Matt has become a conspirator, I wonder how his going to convince TK. Maybe his going to hold a "carrot" above his head. And what could his bait be. Pulse is TK going to try to return to the Digiworld using some gate. And What about that girl… I wonder what she's been doing, Have we see the last of her or is she going to pay our friends a visit. 

**NEXT TIME:**

The **Espionage** has end and now Matt is about to set his trap on TK but is that the only trap TK will encounter. The return Trip to Japan is coming up and how is TK getting there…

I hope you liked it and MERRY CHRISTMAS (If I don't get to post soon enough before then)

REVIEW(and keep it clean)

Transmission End…


	10. You're Where?

HAPPY FREAKIN' WEEK LATE NEW YEARS!!! Sorry that it took so long but I had 2 huge projects due, one was for economics and one was for Psychics. Plus I had Show Choir Band Practice every night last week, and then we went to Beaver Creak Competition. YEAH NITRO SHOWS CATS Win 2nd runner up in class B and to our outstanding soloist and performer. Although the judges didn't like My JAZZY INPROV. 

Oh well that's behind me, and the concert is ahead of you.

Now accepting anonymous reviews.

BEING STAGED UP

**SAGA 2: New York To Nowhere **

**Episode 3: You're Where?**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Kari, it's not your fault." Davis was patting her on the back.

"Yeah, Kari we had no idea."

Davis looked at his watch. "!"

"What is it Davis?"

"!!! I just remember that I have to be home in less than fifteen minutes!!!!!"

"Why… What's going on?" Ken asked Davis.

Davis rabbles quickly "YOU SEE MY DAD IS HAVING HIS BOSS OVER FOR DINNER AND HIS BOSS IS BIG FOR A FAMILY TYPES MAY DAD MADE ME PROMISE TO BE HOME BEFORE THE DINNER… IF THIS DINNER DOESN'T GOOD WELL THEN MY DAD MIGHT LOSS HIS CHANCE OF GETTING A PROMOTION… AND IF THAT HAPPENS THEN MY HOME LIFE WILL BE A LIVING NIGHT MARE AND I'LL LOSE ALL PRIVILEGES… THAT'S WHAT HE SAID!!!"

"Geese Davis that harsh…" Yolie replied with and odd look on her face form imaging the worst of could happen and Davis's dad reaction.

"You go Davis… as soon as we know more we'll e-mail you."

"Thanks, Ken." And Davis and Veemon ran out of Geni's house. Davis reach the Digiport in record time and transported back into the real world.---real world--- Davis is on the floor of the computer room and looks at his watch…"**AHHH… Hurry up DemiVeemon, we only have 7 minutes."**

Davis reached he apartment complex with 4 minutes to spare. He walked in and saw the elevator begging to close at the end of the room. Davis ran at an extremely fast sprint. Davis Spots June in the elevator. "HEY!!! HOLD THE DOOR!!!!!" June saw Davis running to the elevator and Laughs as he runs to the door. She waives her index finger in the air. Under her breath "_not this time…Davis." _The door Shut… Davis crashed into the elevator and bounced back from the door, almost falling back. Davis banged on the elevator door. "JUNE!!! YOU'LL PAY." Davis to the stairs door. He opened the door. Davis Sighed "6 Flights of stairs." Davis frantically ran up the flight of stairs. He reached the top and Bolted through the door. He ran towards the elevator which had just opened seconds ago. June was walking down the hallway towards the apartment. Davis chased after her. June, not notice that Davis was about to slam into her pull her key out and stuck it in the door knob. "**YOU'RE NOT GETTING AWAY THAT EASY!!**" June jumped and turned as Davis tackled June and pinned her on the ground.

"GET OFF OF ME Davis."

"Noo."

"DAVIS!! !"

"WHY DIDN'T YOU HOLD THE ELEVATOR JUNE. "

"umm… I didn't see you coming."

"DON'T GIVE ME THAT CRAP!!! YOU WERE LOOKING RIGHT AT ME."

"u..mm I wasn't looking at you… I was looking at Dante… He was right behind you."

"Oh so since he was right behind me then you must of saw me coming huh now didn't you."

June and Davis began fighting in the hallway like most brothers and sister do.

-----In Davis's apartment-----

"WHERE ARE THOSE KID'S MR. YAMGUCHI is supose to be here in 15 mintues."

"Clam down hun they'll be her soon."

"I'm going to go look for them." He opens the door and finds Davis and June fighting in the hallway.

"YOU KIDS!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Davis and June stop fight and look their dad.

"YOU KIDS ARE GROUNDED TILL I SAY YOUR NOT… No TV, No Phone, No computer, Not nothing. Now get in her and get ready for my boss… and if you don't behave your punishment will be worst than you can imagine!" Davis picked up his back pack and passed his dad as he walked in to the apartment. "AND, DAVIS TAKE A BATH… YOU REEK!!!.

"YES SIR."

---------That night-------

_Riinggg_

Davis woke up and seacrh his room for his cell-phone.

He found it under his bed.

_Riinggg_

"Hel…lo, Do have any idea what time it is?"

"Well where I'm at it's 9:30."

"Well it's…" Davis looks at his clock. "11:30 by my watch… so what kind of trick are you trying to pull TK."

"Davis… it's now Joke… I'm in New York."

"NEW YORK!!!! HOW DID YOU GET There?" 

"Long story Davis but, I have to tell you a few things."

"Okay.. spill it…"

"We'll I'm head back to Japan, by plane Because Some girl who classes herself the Digimon Commander sole my d-3 and left into the Digiport and I was unable to follow. I need you to get it back. And also tell the other where I am ok."

"Well listen her TK you picked the wrong time to disappear… Kari HAS Been going metal over your disappearance. Why have you called early."

"Because I was unable to get to a phone like some who have cell and never take them with them."

"Chill TK…"

"Any ways I stayed over in Willis's house, actually he find my knocked out on the street. Any way's I need you to write the address down."

Davis listens to the address as he wrote it down on paper. "Okay I got TK but why did I right this down."

"Because I need you to have my mom send me my pass port or I'll never be able to get home OK. Plus I don't exactly have a green card so I'm not going to be able to get one here."

"Okay, I'll take care of that."

Davis hung up.

"OH… CRAP I forgot DAD HAS GROUNDED ME…. What am I supposed to do. It's the weekend and I can't use the phone or leave the house how am I suppose to take care of this."

------------------------------------ ---------------------------------------------

Hey sorry that it took so long but I've been busy. So how is TK going to get home now. It looks like he's stuck there for a good there day's but then again how is Davis going to send TK his passport if his grounded.

Check out next epspoide of Being staged up: **Breaking the Rules**

Please review and keep it clean. and rember, I'm Now accepting anonymous reviews.

11:10:12 in Japan converts to

09:10:12 in America/NewYork


	11. How to Break The Rules

Hey new chapter is in your face. 

Sorry it took forever but I have a life out side of writing this story.

This should be the 2nd to last Chap in Saga2: **New York To Nowhere**.

BEING STAGED UP

**SAGA 2: New York To Nowhere **

**Episode 3:How to Break The Rules**

Davis awoke in a burst. Apparently, his mom yelling at him for "days" to get up (or so she's says but it was really 20 minutes)

"Davis!"

"WHAT!" He sat up in his bed. 'Man do I have I headache.' Davis began trying to figure out what he was supposed to do. He half remembered what it was and unknowably garbed a piece of paper off his desk. He grasped it firmly in his hand, when, His mom opened the door. "Yeah, mom?" He looked up at her.

"Davis, sweetie. I need you to run some errands for me."

"WHY!"

"Well if you recall, you're grounded, and the only two options I'm giving you is ether to clean the house inside or you can go outside and run these errands for me."

"I though you were going have June to do it?"

"I was but then we caught her trying to sneak out this morning, so we don't trust her going outside."

'That's typical June, always trying to see that crazy boy friend of hers. That Guy's a real jerk, he's a real girl cheater, I tried to warn June about him but she like, _you just jealous that I'm dating a awesome dude and your stuck with that… _**AHHH! **I can't believe see called Marie that. "Sure mom, what do I have to do."

"Well I'm not telling you, that would take to long instead, I'm giving you a list of the errands you have to do and then be back here right when you get done, but, this should take you all day. So, I need you to drop this laundry off at the cleaners and pick up our other and bring it her first. After that you can do the rest on the list. But, Davis please buy the food last, so it doesn't spoil, OK? Here are the papers and important documents that need be deliver to my CO-workers."

Davis got out of bed and dressed himself in his usual colts. A blue shirt with a flame insignia one the front and the back read " Davis" (next line) "THE BLAZE" (next line) "02" (next line) "ODIBA HIGH SCHOOL SOCCER." His mom (AN: HER NAME?) was in the living to the living room, Davis had the had the address that he received from TK, in his hand in his hand, and was about to exit, when his mom stopped him. "Oh, I almost forgot." She pulls a paper out and hands it to Davis. "Here's the grocery list and the out going mail that needs to be delivered." Davis's mom, gives her son a kiss on the check like most mom do.

"MOM, do you have to do that."

"Yes, I'm you're mother. Now remember you're grounded so if you have free time, don't go to any your friends houses okay unless you're giving Ken's mom the papers."

"But… mom."

"No… buts."

"MOM! Listen I have something very important to talk to TK about… it involves… our …our," Davis thought a small lie that to convince her to got to TK's house. " school project… Yeah, it's for one of the clubs we're in, but keep forgetting the name, it's one of those hard to pronounce names."

"Okay, Davis but not to long."

"Thanks, mom." He hugged her and walks out the door folding the grocery list with the address TK gave him last night.

Davis reached the Laundromat in no time since it was rely close toe where he lives. He had the in going laundry that he almost left at home. He walk up to the counter and rung the bell…. No one answered… Davis rung it again but there was no response… Finally tired of waiting Davis rang the bell frantically for practically 15 minutes.

Then the manager walks into the room for the back room. "TAYLOR, ARE YOU PLAYING WITH THE BELL AGAIN!" He looked at the counter and saw Davis ring the bell "Oh, customer. Excuse me, sir (he's not really a sir but go with it) but how long have you been here waiting?"

"Me..?"

"Yes, you."

"About FIFTEEN MINUTES."

"…Really." The manager looked at the counter and saw that his employee was not there. "Well you excuses me….especially if I yell."

"…OK.." Davis backs away from the count as the manager walked up to the bell. He pulled his sleeve back and looked at his watch. He pressed a couple buttons on his watch and stared his timer on his watch. He then began to ring the bell frantically. 5 minutes later Davis was pounding on it hard that... About ten minutes later his face was redder than a tomato as he banged the life out of the bell and its ring became more of a screechy sound. (one of those nails on the chalkboard sounds that iterated Davis to no end)… 15 minutes later a girls voice sound for behind the walk… "OK, OK I'm coming **chill!**" At the sounds of her voice he grew even madder that the veins of his head were about to pop.

Then from the back, emerged an overly masqueraded girl and her hair style screamed. **Way too much hair spray**. She was, a true 'Madadana', talking on here cell phone and used up her minutes like a pig eating it's food, with most of her words where so filled with… like(s), as (s), OK's, what-ever's, and other preppy dialogue that it was too hard to tell if she was having an 'intelligent conversation' or just liked hearing her own voice. Still thought that she liked hearing her own voice. She was looking at the ground when she said. "HOLD BETH I'VE GOT WORK… **What do you. want can't**…you…see…_I'm…bu…s(y)." _She looked up as she spoke and saw that her boss was standing in front of the counter.

"Yeah, you know what I have to do now. GEESSE!. this is the 3rd time this week."

"..but…"

"**DON'T YOU BUT ME! I WARNED 3 STRIKES THAT'S ALL YOU GET I WON'T TOLERATE THIS. 30 MINUTES TO COME TO THE FRONT… UNACCEPTABLE…. AND BEING RUDE TO A CUSTOMER AND YOUR BOSS…. UNFORGIVABLE."**

"…but I need this job…"

"THEN IF YOU NEEDED IT SO BAD YOU SHOULD'VE FOCUSED ON KEEPING IT… I'M SORRY BUT… **YOU'RE FIRED**… GET OUT OF MY FACE. **NOW!" **He screamed at full volume. She ran out of the shop. "... teenagers… Now how can I help you?"

"I need to pick up our laundry."

"Oh, you must be Davis, you mom brags about you all the time."

"Really…."

"Yeah, she tells me that she can't believe how much you have grown up. You're not as immature as your sister complains about. Now any ways how can a repay you for the trouble… umm... here, the next 3 loads a free" He handed Davis the coupons.

Davis took care of the laundry and brought it back home.

"Hey, mom the Laundry people said I was the 500rdth customer and they gave me these." He handed his mom the tickets. She was so happy that she got three free loads of laundry. All though he believed that real reason was necessary to tell her; he figured saying that he won the tickets would reduce the severity of his grounding.

SEVERAL HOURS LATER

Davis Reached Ken's house. He reached Ken's house and was hoping that Ken was there that Ken was there. He knocked on the door. Mrs. Itchijoeji (SP) answered the door. "Oh, what brings you here, Davis."

"Well since you work with my mom, she had me bring this papers to you." While Ken was explaining his appearance there, and a sumptuous smell pervaded form the door. Davis starred at the kitchen

"Oh, Thanks you Davis… Davis." Davis was entranced by the smell of the food. He has had lunch and it was nearing 10:40. "Davis, if you're hungry then come in, I remember you're mom telling me that you can eat lunch here a couple days ago.

Davis turned form drooling over the for and thanked Ken's mother. "It smells like fried rice."

"Yeap, it's my mother secret fried rice. It's not done yet so you can go into and talk Ken."

Ken's room

"Hey Davis, What with the spent look?"

"Well,… I know where TK is."

"YOU DO! WHERE? IS HE IN THE DIGIWORLD? HOW DID YOU FIND OUT?" 

"He called me."

"He… Called you. How."

"From Willis's house."

"HAHA very funny, Willis lives in New York. Good one Davis you also most got me, now tell me where h really is."

"I'm not joking his in New York."

Ken turn's to Davis in disbelief. He no idea why Davis was making this up. He looked into Davis's eyes and there were as serious looking as when the dark spore incident happen.

"He's stuck in NYC and he needs our help."

"Well how when help, the only way that I knew of getting to NYC is to DNA digivolve in Imperialdramon. And we can't do that any more."

"WAIT HOW DID HE GET INTO NYC."

"BY viva the Digigate and key cards."

"WHAT? But why didn't he use the Digiport the return the port him came in." Ken tilted his head.

Davis leaned back in the chair his was sitting in, having it stand on it's back two leg, and proper his feet on the bed. "The port he came in was closed behind him. We believe his mom turned off his computer, thinking that he was asleep, thus he couldn't return."

Ken started to think on what Davis told him and came up with and almost brilliant idea. "Well we could just have TK do the same thing, have him enter the Digiport and then have Willis close it behind him and the we make a Cain of people to bring him back to Japan trough our Digiport."

Davis leaned father back in his chair. "You're right about that plan, that would work and sounds good on paper but there is one problem…"

"What the problem?"

"The digimon commander stole his d-3, so his can't do that."

"WHAT… She stole his d-3."

"YEAP… on top of that she some how has an ability that allows her to transport her self across the world form any Digiport in the Digiworld."

"Strange…

"The food is ready."

"AAHh." Davis fell in his chair.

"Oh, I'm Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you, Davis. Next time I'll knock."

"Here I help you up."

"Naah, I've got it." Davis stood up and they left to the kitchen.

After they were served, Ken's mom just remember she had to take care of something and ran out in a rush.

"Is your mom always this forgetful."

"No, not really Davis," Ken's voice became more depressing, " it's just that the family is coming of tomorrow and she has to have everything prefect."

Ken began eating his fried rice. Davis looks towards Ken who was looking down. "What is it, do you not like your extended family?"

"No…"

"Why, what makes you not like them?" Davis began eating like a savage trying to eat ever thing in site or on his plate, in less than 30 sec.

"There attitudes with me. When I was young, they ignored me and paid attention Sam only. He was a genius and I was just a simple boy. Then when Sam died they complain to me saying, why wasn't it the stupid one that pass on instead of Sam. I couldn't being around them. Normally when they came I locked my self in Sam room. That was when I would travel to the Digiworld, but one trip, I become sick and I don't remember it much. Geni believes that was when I was infected with the dark spore. They did adore me when it was the genius but they wanted they had their own selfish reasons."

"That must be tough, Ken, having such a selfish family, So what is it now that gets you?"

"Huh." Ken had finished eating he bowl of rice.

"What is it that they do now that makes you dislike them some much?"

Ken was refilling his bowl of rice. "You want more?"

"Sure." Davis extend his bowl to Ken. Ken then filled up Davis's bowl with rice and handed back to him.

Ken Finished filling up his bowl. "Well, they Mock me and say that I'm a disgrace. That I gave up greatness. They don't understand what I've been though."

"I here that cuzz." Davis marvelously finished his bowl rice, while Ken hasn't even touched his. Ken begin to eat his second helping.

"Hey, Ken, I would like to be here with you when your family visits tomorrow."

"Thanks, Davis." Ken smiles and then returns to his food.

"Now Ken, there is something you need to do for me."

"What is that?"

"Call Kari and tell her what's going on with TK, I think It'd relieve her to know that TK is still alive."

"Why don't you call her."

"Because, I'm grounded and I also have to get TK's mom to mail TK's passport to him or he won't be able to get out of NYC."

"Hey, leave that to me Davis… I can come up with a plan."

Don't miss the SAGA FINAL

NEXT Episode: **BROKEN RULES**

WAS IT WORTH THE WAIT TELL ME!

KEEP REVIEWS CLEAN AND TARGETED TO THE STORY AND NOTHING OFF TOPIC

P.S.

The next saga should be RUFF SKIES

Episode1 : Snowed in Paris


	12. INVISION CONFUSION

Sorry guys I labeled the last episode wrong it was actually Episode 4:Typed virtually all day do bring you this installment and I didn't even break a nail LOL. Actually since I am a guy that makes easy not break a nail.

This one has a mixture of TK and Davis or Ken or both. Well first start with TK and what happen after his phone convo. With Davis, but first a small intro. the sneak and evil plot. This is a chapter tier and it's going to be **long**, so grab so coffee or hot cocoa, and cuddle up by the fire place, because the chapter is on FIRE. Don't get burned lol. :D I worn you, the Flash back is kind of violent and is not for the feint of heart.

Sorry I lied about the chapter being the last part of the saga.

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN Nintendo, OR DIGIMON.**

BEING STAGED UP

SAGA 2: New York To Nowhere

Episode 5: INVISION CONFUSION

* * *

In the Digiworld. At the Upside-down pyramid that Etamon hosted the dark network from. In the third under ground section, in Datamon lab.

"**DATAMON! HOW LONG IS THIS GOING TO TAKE."  
**  
"Chill Gene, it takes times to program the copy. You did a great job bring the raw data from that kid and his Digivice." Datamon was typing.

"Well, I am unbeatable, and that kid learn first hand. Now what have I told you about my name."

"SORRY, Commander."

"That better, I'll be back in the morning to check you progress, and if it's not done by the time I get back, I'll show you what it's like to be turned into raw data!"

"YE…Yes, Commander it' will be ready before hand."

"Good, and make sure you don't program defection in him ether… We would want any accidents happening to the Datamon village now would we." Cellosmon walked in with a Bakemon in chained

"I have brought you the final data piece that will ensure our success. His attributes will help us if our secret is discovered." He places the Bakemon into the tube where Datamon activated his data-infuser-device.

"Let's go home Cellosmon." The left to the outside where a red eyed Tapirmon was floating.

"How I project nightmare going."

"Not to well my commander."

"**WELL WHY NOT!"** Tapirmon backed up from Gene.

"I'm sorry commander but I have know idea how to locate him."  
**  
"YOU IDIOT… THE ANGEL BOY IS IN NEW YORK!**"

"… don't hurt me my commander, forgive my impudence. Still there are no Digiports open in New York."

"AHH… I have to do everything." She pulled out a strange looking Digivice and pointed at the archway by the sphinx. It opened a gate that leads to the real world. "There this should take you to New York."

"One last thing…. Where will I find the angel child my commander."

"Search Mimi's house, then his bother Matt's hotel room, and if his is not there then try that fool Willis's house, and Remember to strike when everyone's asleep, if you're caught you'll ruin the entire plan."

"YES MY COMMANDER." He flew into the digital gate in the arch way, and it closed behind him.

Gene then pointed her strange Digivice at the archway and anther gate open. "Cellosmon, I need you to stay here and keep our find on track, our subterfuge must be ready for tomorrow. Datamon can only rest if it's complete and no other time sooner, you got that."

"Yes." Cellosmon flew into the pyramid and began walking into the gate. "I need to for a contingency plan just in case those brats figure out what my plan is." She put her hand to her face, "Clearly that boy is stronger than he appears to be, but why did he stop when he did, clearly his didn't have the heart the hurt me. Still, there was something in his eyes had some determination. No it was no determination, but compassion, that why he could finish his attack, I can't figure this boy out at one moment he joke weak, then the next his is strong, but the he stops himself when he had the chance to cause real damage. Hopefully the nightmares I'm having sent to him will tear him down and he will push everyone away. HAHAHA." She then walked into the gate and it closed behind her.

* * *

_Nearing the end of TK and Davis's conversation TK speaks_ "Anyway, I stayed over in Willis's house, actually he found my knocked-out on the street. Anyway's, I need you to write the address down."

Davis listens to the address as he wrote it down on paper. "Okay I got TK, but why did I right this down?"

"Because I need you to have my mom send me my passport or I'll never be able to get home OK. Plus I don't exactly have a green card so I'm not going to be able to get one here."

"Okay, I'll take care of that."

T.K. hung up the Phone and walked out of the kitchen. He walked into the living room where Patamon was playing an old Doctor-Mario game on Willis's old NES (Nintendo (R)). TK jumped into the couch. TK sat comfortably with one leg bend with that foot on the couch and his other leg siting on top of the bent one with his ankle slightly touching above his knee. TK stared at the ceiling above and flowed the pattern texture of the elegant ceiling. Then as he sighed, one name accidentally escaped his lips "Kari."

"Kari, huh…" TK jumped, because he was unaware that Willis was siting in a folding chair behind him.

"That's not what I sa…" TK turned around to see Willis sitting in his blue folding chair.  
Willis interrupted TK "TK, you can't hide it, It's been written all over face, ever since I met you."

"I have no idea what you're talking About." TK turn his shoulder form Willis.

"Oh sure, but it's written on your face right now, that why you're trying to hide it, you're just in denial."

"NO, I'm not, you're just crazy." TK stood up, and began to walk out of the room.

"OK fine, TK, you can just run away from it the for the rest of your life and never get the nerve to do what you want to do. What are you afraid of."

TK stopped at the entrance of the hallway. "You have no idea what you're talking about."

"That's what you think." TK walked into Willis's room but was quickly followed by the room's owner. TK was sitting on Willis's bed with his head between his knees.

"There must be more to this that what I already know. Did Davis do or say something?"  
TK was in a sadden condition, and the reason for it was unknown to Willis and even Patamon had not entire clue why TK was acting this way, but both of them guessed that who it involved. "TK, have you truly examined the lyrics of the song you recorded earlier today." TK glanced at Willis who was siting in his computer chair. "It says you, TK, have a destiny that is to come true." TK nodded but remained silent. "But, the destiny is not involving saving the world, this one or the digital one. It's about you over coming you tied tongue. It's about you and someone."

TK looked up with a wet face." I…gue...ss …not…hin.g…g..gets..by…yo…you."

"That why I'm a geniuses, but why haven't you made your destiny, as your song states, come true. Are you that shy and embarrassed or afraid of the consequences." Willis looked at TK who just had his face hidden.

"It's hard for him… I'm mean they are best friends." Patamon walked in.

"Yes… I do see where you're coming from. I would be easier to talk to a complete stranger than asking his best friend such a big question, but TK what has you… so distorted and melted." TK mumbles in his state of self pity.

"I'm sorry but sometime he gets like this, lately it's has been happening more often, Normally he shuts himself in his room, he even shuts me out sometimes. I feel as though he doesn't even tell me everything that's going on, but I am used to translating his mumbles." Patamon flew on to TK's head. "TK you need to tell him what's going on, because he probably can help you more than I."

"TK, please. I can keep it secret if you need me to. What ever is going on it's will destroy you from the inside if you don't sort it out."

"umm…."

"OK, TK how about we start small. Tell me about the fight you had with that girl today."

"That I can," TK turned he water streaked face towards Willis, "Angemon was trying to fight off MeleeCellosmon when she appeared."

* * *

FLASH BACK to early that day. **WARNING VIOLENT CONTENT**

* * *

"Angemon! You need to go ultimate, You need to digivolve further." TK screamed to his partner who was fighting with MeleeCellosmon. Although the fight seemed evenly matched TK could tell that MeleeCellosmon was not fighting at his full power, but why, what is he up to.

"I'm handling him, he's very sloppy today, TK." MeleeCellosmon thought to himself, 'yes, I'm just toying with you until the timing is right.'

Then Gene found TK. "I don't care if you think his seems beat-able at this state, you still need to digivolve further."

"I can let you get away with that. Angel boy."

"YOU! Why are you doing this, what are you trying to accomplish by this? Clearly you are a Digidestined but why are you being so evil? What are you planing?"

"Frankly that is none of you're business."** (AN: if this was actually on TV then the run around song would play now.)** She nodded her head and MeleeCellosmon brought he fight to full game. He had Angemon on the ropes. "NOW IS THE TIME TO FIGHT." Gene charged at TK with her fist read to hit him at full force. TK Jump out of the way but Gene turned and did a karate sweeping move that knocked TK off his feet.

"I don't believe in hitting girls but clearly I have no choice," but before TK was able to stand up, she was on top of him. She had him pinned to the floor. "Get off!"

"I just need a souvenir for when I beat you." She grabbed TK's blonde bangs and ripped them off of his head. **(AN: OUCH!) **TK screamed from the pain of having his bang ripped of his head. "This will do nicely. I just need one more thing." TK shakes off her pin and stand to his feet.

Gene was thinking 'oh look, he's mad now, he's going to be careless about his next moves, perfect.'

Meanwhile MeleeCellosmon was slinging Angemon around by his wings. MeleeCellosmon threw him in a building, shattering the glass. The glass flies out from the building and cuts both of the fatigued digimon. Angemon tried to counter with his hand of fate but MeleeCellosmon dodged it, and his attack crashed into the building in it's path, shattering even more glass which flew right back into Angemon. "Angemon you need to Digivolve!" Gene runs up to TK and kicks but TK saw it coming and caught the incoming attack. He now had her in his grasp and swept out her other leg causing her to fall to the ground where he then pinned her down.** "THIS IS FOR MY HAIR!"** She thought that this was the best time to take the other object she needed for her plan, but in order to be successful with this she had to let TK hit her. TK began to harshly throw his fist. It accelerated brutally towards her, but as TK's kind heart kicked in, he slowed his fist and in such a way that is just graced her face. 'No, can't hit her… that just show her that I will stoop to her level' As TK was distracted in taught, she stole his D-3 from his belt loop.

**"YOU'RE TOO SOFT!"** She pushed TK off of her, she was free from the pin. She stood up and called to her digimon. "WE HAVE WHAT WE NEED: THE RAW DATA AND HIS DIGIVICE, THEY ARE NO LONGER MORE OF A TREAT TO US, HURRY UP. LET'S GO!"

"YOU'RE NOT GETTING AWAY THIS TIME. ANGEMON DIGIVOLVE!." Angemon tried to digivolve but failed.

"Hey, angel boy. " TK looked at her and saw that she had his Digivice. "Don't you need this to digivolve?"

"HEY GIVE THAT BACK." He began to chase after her. Just before he reaches her, MeleeCellosmon, picks her up and flew off. "YOU'RE NOT GETTING AWAY. ANGEMON!" Angemon picked-up and they flew after them. They cased after them, dodging the buildings that they darted between. Then MeleeCellosmon saw something in the distance and dropped his altitude. "Angemon, they're going to escape to the Digital-world. We have to stop them before they get away with my Digivice." They reached the computer store too late. By the time they enter the saw the light of the Digiport pulled them inside. "DARN IT! Angemon you should dedigivolve so we don't draw any unwanted attention, we don't want this all over the news."

* * *

END OF FLASH BACK. **VIOLENT CONTENT ENDED**

* * *

"Raw data, what does she mean by that?" TK seemed more calmed down but something else was on his mind that he didn't want to tell Willis.

"I have no idea, but man, my head hurts just thinking about it."

"You're Head… Wait a minute. Your hair."

"What about it?"

"That must be what she meant by raw data, but what does she plan to do with it."

"I think she just likes to fight dirty that's all."

"Maybe… Listen you should get some rest."

"O.K." TK took the sheets out of Willis's closet and made his bed in the living room.

"Good night TK." there was no response for TK, he was already fast asleep. 'I better kept an eyes on him tonight, I have a hunch that there is something more at work here.' Willis sat in the chair behind TK with a blanket covering his head. The blanket was not closely knit so he was able to see trough it. Several hours passed by and nothing happen. Willis was about to fall asleep himself watching TK sleep was tiring in itself and sleep was quite tempting to Willis. He yawned deeply, the clock read 12:00. Willis hand his eyes half closed when TK began to make weird noise and talk in his sleep. Willis shock himself out of his sleep like trance, and full opened his eyes. Still, the blanket impaired him from seeing every thing. He removed the blanket form his head and He saw a strange figure floating above TK. His knew it was Patamon because it floated with out making a sound.

He couldn't make out what the silhouette was but he did see that it was strangely darker around where TK was laying. Willis sneaked out of the and grabbed his pillow case. Willis slowly crept in to the room trying not make and noise. He reaches the light switch, and He ties a string to the light switch in order that he can turn it on and get the drop on the mysterious silhouette. He reached the end of the rope right where his chair was. He could see that a dark cloud that poured from the being and surrounded TK who was talking irrationally in his sleep. Tossing and turning in his bed. '3…2…1…"

Willis taught to himself. ' NOW!' He pulled the string which illuminated the room and he threw his pillowcase over the creature and his grabbed a hold of the end and twisted it closed. The creature, struggled in the back dragging him across the room, cause loads of loud noises.

TK awoke suddenly in a cold sweet. Then he saw Willis being floated across the room. "WILLIS WHAT ARE YOU DOING."

"TK, HELP ME HOLD HIM DOWN. THEN I'LL EXPLAIN." Patamon awoke and the rabbit bothers that where Willis's digimon, Terrormon (SP?) and Coocomon (SP?) (not sure if that his rookie from? In info in review. Is that right?), came running into the room. Everyone helped Willis in hold down the creature.

Voice: "OK I surrender. Just let me out of this bad I'm claustrophobic. "

"Oh, so you can escape… I don't think so…" Terrormon mocked the creature.

"No, let him out I want answer who are we dealing with." TK demanded.

Willis opened the bag. "Thank you angel child…." It was Tapirmon.

"HEY WAIT WHY ARE YOU CALLING THE ANGEL CHILD?"

"The prophecy, state the of child whose befriended an angel."

TK had a confused look on his face. "But I'm not the only one who has angel.

"Yes, this is true, but the prophecy clearly states that he unites his companies with an new found power that is unloose when he admits that his secret needs to be told. He has several densities that have to come true and in song will reveal the truth. Then using the Pendant of hope, lost tools will be reforged, allowing him the control his own destination."

"The pendant of hope." TK repeated. TK here Geni's voice in his mind. 'He's taking you crest of hope'

"Hey, TK, is the crest of hope yours?"

"Yes, it is, in fact I have it with me." He pulls in out from behind his shirt. Tapirmon looks at the crest an stutters. "What is it?"

"There….is a carving of the tag and crest and the an arrow that points the a just the crest but at the top there is a loop and a string mark."

"So… Now that we know what the prophecy… Where were you surrounding TK with dark clouds just now." Willis looks at Tapirmon with a serious look.

"I…I…was…doing...my…job." Tapirmon said.

TK then looked at him. "What kind of 'job' are you talking about."

"I… was sent to give you… nightmares?"

"WHAT?" TK was about to strangle him but he contained himself.

"But half of what I gave is actually vision of the future. There are bad events that are going to happen in your future, but I didn't get to finish the last vision because somebody interrupt before I got to the important part."

"FINE THEN YOU CAN JUST TELL US WHAT WE NEED TO KNOW." Willis accusingly scorned at the digimon.

"That is something that I even don't know. I can't tell you what visions I give out but my power only allows me to choice if it's bad parts of the future one sees or good parts. Normally, if I give the good visions then they just become dreams and one will loss his chance for it to happen or the one causes it to good badly. Most of the time I have given visions normally causes their destinies to change to what I didn't give. Are you confused by this?"

TK scratched his head "Not a word made sense to me."

Willis responds. "Here, I'll translate. He means that know the future causes the future to change. So if the future is bleak, then know about it in advance helps one to prepare and prevent the happens. On the other hand if the future is bright, then knowing it does harm to the actual future and chaos can step in."

TK had an even more lost look on his face. "Whatever, you're the genius. You understand it, all I get from it is know bad events before hand can lead to good events and visa-versa."

"Actually TK, you have it in the simplest terms that it can be put in."

TK smiled, "All right, so, show me what I need to see."

"TK, are you sure about this."

"If the future is bleak then I can fix it, I am the angel child of the prophecy."

Willis sighed. "Okay, TK, Go for it."

Tapirmon flew up to TK. "I'm ready but you have to be in a deep sleep in order for you to see the entire."

"Well our little 'party' of trying to hold you down has woken me up."

"I have methods, ever hear of hypnotism." Tapirmon asked.

"Of course who hasn't." TK responded confidently.

"OK, in order for this to work you have to stare into my eyes."

"Wait before you do this," Willis interrupted, "Why did you corporate with the digimon commander."

"Well I guess you deserve to know, you see, she threats to destroy ours homes, and other's digi-cities, especially digi-Chinatown."

"Oh OK, well that explains everything."

"Now TK stare into my eyes."

TK Stared in to Tapirmon's eyes and the began to glow with green and blue waves. One eyes' waves receded upwards while the other's receded downward. As time went on the eyes would switch direction. The longer time passed the more frequent his eyes switched. TK stare mindlessly in the Digimon's eyes until he was asleep in a trance.

TK found himself walking to a familiar mountain. "HEY, I know this mountain…It's… Infinity Mountain…" TK saw that the mountain of his childhood fears was stirring with dark energy that made the mountain grew darker every second. He then saw a strange and familiar silhouette. "no… NO… It CAN'T… BUT HOW…? IT is…"

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**I told you it was long, plus I have corrected some errors I made.**

Ouch, that fight with Gene must have really hurt, I mean losing your hair that way is painful. Even I couldn't help but chat "ouch…ouch… " as I wrote that rather violent section. What is she Planing with do with the "raw data" and why did she that TK's Digivice. Also what is cooking in Datamon's lab, what is the subterfuge being planed there. Is Tapirmon telling the truth or is he just trying to hurt TK. Finally, What is it that TK sees that has him in such a twitch? Could it be… but I bet you guys may have figured out what it is, well at least those who watched the show anyway. SO TELL ME, TELL ME, TELL ME. How was it. Did you like the violent section, was TK too much of a sissy or did that suit his character. REVIEW IN MASS! (Keep it clean)  
VHV (VALOR HONOR VICTORY)

End transmission….  
(static)


	13. CD's and Wind Burn

BIG BIG Sorrys for down here boys and girls but now that school has finally ended maybe I can upkeep my story better. So where going to accelerate time here. 1 week later. The school is currently on there Nov. Break. And I have brought a surpising twist that none'll would expect

BEING STAGED UP

**SAGA 3: Out of the Fire and into the Freezer **

**Episode 1: CDs and Wind Burns?**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**1 week later**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

TK's Live Journal 

Well I finally received my passport in the mail from Davis. I have know idea how he got it from her. Still the last time I heard from him was a couple days after he sent it out, and when he said "Man, the postal service sure delivers fast these days." It confused me of what he was meaning when I hadn't received my passport yet. I told him I did not have it and his response to that was. "We'll of course you don't, your mom probably put it away when _you got home_. You seemed to be in a bad mood at school today, What's going on?"

… _What?….. When I got home? And, I was in a bad mood at school… today?_

Davis must have lost it because as far as I could tell, the city that I was currently in was New York in America. "Davis… What are you talking about?"

"TK… are you okay… you sound kinda weirded out. Is that argument you had with Kari today really shake you up that BAD."

… _An argument… with Kari… How?_

"Davis… I haven't see Kari or talked to Kari…"

"TK… Stop lying I saw the whole thing happen. In front of the entire school. WHAT'S UP WITH YOU MAN! YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO SHATTER HER LIKE THAT HEART…"

The phone beeped signaling that it's was about to run out of power. "WAIT Davis… THAT COULDN'T HAVE BEEN ME… I'm still here in New York."

"OHH… WELL THAT's THE BEST ONE I HEARD TODAY! YOU LIAR, YOU Think I was born yesterday!"

"…no, but,"

"SAVE IT TK… I ONLY STAYED THIS FAR INTO THE CONVERSATION TO TRY AND FIND OUT WHAT YOUR DEAL IS BUT I GUESS THE CITY LIFE HAS MADE YOU MORE HARSH THAN I COULD EVER IMAGINE."

"But… Davis… I would never hurt Kari."

"YEAH RIGHT… all she did to you was asking…… static " TK's phone died.

…and that's basically happen. It feels like forever since have I been home, but now I have the key to returning to Japan, but I still can't figure out what's going on down there. I don't understand why Davis would accuse me for Kari asking… something, I don't even know what she askd. AAAHHHH…. Something bad is happening… I can feel it… and I can't do any thing to stop it because I'm stuck in NYC WITH NOT AIR FAIRE.

_-----_**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_End Journal. TK's P.O.V._

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_"HOW WILL I EVER PAY FOR A RIDE HOME!" _I screamed and banged my head on the keyboard.

"Don't worry TK… I have that covered." I jumped like ten feet form the ground when I heard Matt's voice.

"And how are we going to pull that off Matt, we don't have a penny stack tall enough the build a bridge to Japan, let alone fly there."

Matt clicks in a rhythmic pattern of 6 beats "… You give up way to easily to bee _my brother." _

"Okay, fine Matt, then how do we get home." I turned around in my chair.

Matt slyly smirks "The same way I am, through our band's producer."

I titled my head…'Matt must be up to something, record companies don't just give out Airplane tickets, without a catch.' "Okay, Matt but how am I suppose to get money from him."

Matt pulled out a apiece of paper that was conveniently behind his back. "You sign this contract that I made. It's a stand in contract that makes you have to play at our show until we raise enough money to pay him back. You don't get any of the profits until your debut has been paid."

I was confused, I couldn't image all the loop holes that could have existed in that contract. And that dreaded fine print that Matt must be conveniently leaving out, " Wait… How does he know that I can perform."

Right on that queue, Willis walked into the room. "That would be my doing, he persuaded me to give him the song that we recorded."

"And then I played it for my producer and he loved your music."

"Fine, as long as this doesn't force me into a large commitment." I reluctantly signed that paper on the x. Matt and Willis signed as witnesses. Matt then called his prod. On his cell.

5 minutes later.

"Okay the tickets are paid for but we have to pick them up at the airport."

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

After we said our good-byes and waited in line for ages. Matt and his band along with me boarded the airplane. I had Patamon, who was asleep, in my bag. I then got a window seat and Matt sat beside of me. 2nd class was that band of a fill. The rest of Matt's band, Eric the drummer, Roy the Bassist (bass player), Rashshide the rhythm guiatarest, and Kyle the key boarder sat in 3 middle and 2 in front of us.

I sat Patamon on my lap and already had my bag in the cubby above my head.

The plane began to take off as I stared out the window…. I saw the sun setting behind the statue of liberty, just before we took of to the east.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Some time later over the ocean. Night time.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Hey TK?" Matt said to me. I guess he must of have seen my blank stare out the window "TK!" I turned to him. "Are you okay lilt bro.? You look depressed."

I sighed. "I'm worried about them."

Matt chuckled "Is that all… well they're fine TK."

I starred my head to the floor. I could not conceive what Davis was talking about earlier that week. I mean how can I be there at school if I am not. It just does not make any sense. Moreover, I cannot help but think that Gene's actions in the fight are involved with this. I rub my forehead, which was still slightly sore from when she ripped of one of my bangs. Why did she keep the bag she ripped from my head, It's makes no sense. If I had my d-3 I could have stopped her. But, now I'm stuck in this plane taking the scenic route home.

"TK!"

I jumped, I totally forgot that mat was waiting for an answer. "Oh sorry Matt. What were you asking?"

"Yeah, I wanted to know where this worry came form. That's normally not your gig"

"Well it's something that Davis said." I looked out the window. I could see the clouds going by. "… He acted as though I was already home. And that I did something to Kari."

"WHAT… THAT LUDICROUS TK… YOU WOULD NEVER DO ANYTHING TO KARI."

"Yeah I know that but he sound like he was serious."

"I know what it is TK." Matt smirked, "He's jealous of you TK. That's why he'd make such an outlandish story. To keep you away."

"…I don't think that's it, I might be there but then I'm not… AHHH I don't know."

"If it makes you feel better, you can call Kari when we get to Paris."

"Okay… WAIT! Why at Paris."

"Oh, because that's one of our gigs. We have. Now, try to get some sleep TK. We have to perform tomorrow." Matt the fell asleep.

"Easy for you to say." I turn my head form the sleeping Matt and stared at the passing clouds. Toughs of Kari and how she probably hates me for something I didn't even do filled my entire person. The chill from the Ac made me shiver. I pull out the blanket form my bag and covered my self tightly "How can I protect her is I can't even protect myself…" A sigh silently screeched form my voice. "K…Kari…" A tear rolled down my face, "…I'm …sorry that… I'm not…there…" I continued to cry until I fell asleep

**Once gain I'm extremely sorry for delaying this chapy**

WELL TELL ME what's the word 

What in the World is going on in Japan? Has Davis really lost his mind or is he trying to keep TK away or is there another force at work here? What's is going to happen in Parrie. This and more on the next episode of **BEING STAGED UP. ** Review please.

**Episode 2: Showed in Paris**


	14. Showed in Paris

Hey saga 3 chapter two is coming down your pipes. Thanks for the reviews. I would like to thank FallenStarAngel How gave me some evil ideas, but it might not bee what you expect. In the last chapter, I turned the heat on. I left a lot of mysterious happens that seem impossible in reality. Well I'll warn you, that was only the lift to the hill of these roller-coaster. Now it's time to take these hill into full power.

I would like to note the title of the last chapter.

CD's well involves music (DUH!), but wind burn points to two things. First that they were leaving America Viva Plan. Second, That **WindBurn Records **is the producer company of Matt's band.

Sorry that it's short…. I do what I can.

I would like to remind those who forgot that Gene was the name of the digimon commander.

The Saga names must mean that fire and ice my be involved….. maybe.

Enough with the idol banter. Let's get these party started

BEING STAGED UP

**SAGA 3: Out of the Fire and into the Freezer **

**Episode 2: Showed in Paris**

"TK…."

"TK…."

**"TK, WAKE UP!" **I awoke in a startle…. In addition, I awoke with headache, and half of my hearing in one ear. Apparently Matt he to scream louder that the plans to wake me up.

"-YAWNS- You didn't have to deafen me Matt." I complained, while my eye refused to wake up together.

"Well, I have been trying to wake you up for ten minutes."

"… Yeah right Matt you over exaggerating." My eyes finally fully open but my legs were flat as jelly.

A stewardess came to us. "YOU HAVE TO LEAVE THE PLANE NOW!" She kicked us out of the plan faster that and a bullet train. (well almost).

"Hey…. This isn't Japan." I questioned Matt how sparsely answered me.

"Well… let me think may be because… I don't know, NOT JAPAN." Matt glared at me with anger.

"Gezz Matt, what baby kicked your seat on the plane?" I sarcastically remarked.

"Oh you think you hot stuff. Let see if you can handle the heat." Before I was able to blink, Matt had me in a headlock giving me a killer head rub.

"O…ok…Matt you… mad..e your…poin…t" Matt released the head lock. I looked up at the clock that read 5:34. Matt and I claimed the luggage and headed to the door. "So Matt where's the rest of the band."

We reach the spinning doors of the Airport Matt was lugging his heavy luggage and lucky I was light f load because all I hand with me was my back pack. "Oh there making our reservations at the hotel."

We walked outside and it felt like summer, which is the strangest thing for November. "AHH, no cabs Matt."

"That's all right we're not taking one."

"WHAT!"

"Yeah, we don't have the right currency to pay them, the band has the trip money for this area, besides, we're not going to the hotel TK."

I looked at Matt strangely.

Then a moped pulled up to the curb. It was our uncle, (if anyone remembers digimon world tour, I need his name.) "HEYA BOYS, I heard you had a show at the palace Matt, but I didn't except to see TK."

"Yeah, he's part of the band on temporary contract…."

I interrupted Matt, "It's a long story."

"I know what you mean TK, but I don't see how you're causing your mother so much trouble. She called, I don't know how many times this week crying, and chanting where did I go wrong, he's such a good kind. I don't really understand, especially when she called just before I left, she said that you just stormed out of the house, right before I left."

"huh" I began to worry something strange is going on in Japan, WE HAVE TO GET THE ASAP. I sighed.

Matt replied, "But, that can't be so uncle, TK has been spending time with me in New York. Also, We have been on a plan for ours, that ludicrous."

"Yeah the does seem one, but enough talking, we need to get you to my home." We loaded up the moped, and eventually, after 6 or seven trips, had everything in our uncles house. Then we played a show at the palace where all I did was run the ticket table. After that the band left to the hotel, while Matt and I left to our uncle's.

It was 8:00, and Uncle was in the refrigerator when he realized he had no food. "EEGAD… I need to go to the store and get food to eat." Uncle ran out in a hurry, slamming the door.

Not so after I heard the phone.

Riiinnnggg… 

_Riiinnnggg…_

Matt answered the phone _"_Hello…- Oh hi mom how are yo… What?" When I heard Matt say mom's name I ran to the nears phone and picked it up, and eavesdropped on the conversation.

"TK did what…-He broke my favorite Vase. It's still on the floor in pieces, he knocked over the coffee table, and…. Hold on he's home." I heard the door open and My voice appeared into the. Wait my vice… What the heck is going on here?

"HEY Move outa my way." I hung up the telephone, breathless while Patamon flew to the kitchen where I was.. I really am in Japan or an some impostor of me. He had my voice but it lacked the innocence and was full of insolence. I looked out the window totally confused. But there I saw a fire ball fly down from the sky. It ignited the grass in the backyard and began to quickly engulf the yard and it receded towards the house. "Matt! FIRE!"

"WHAT!" Matt instantly hung up the telephone and ran to where my voice was….

CUT! 

Yeah I know bad time to cut it off but I just thought you'd like to saver this moment. MAHAHA Soo What's the from fireball? How is the other TK? Will TK Make it back to Japan? Can he fix this Mess he's in? Where is the digimon commander? Are TK and Matt going to Survive if the fire reaches the house? And what action will they take? Why do I ask you questions that only I can answer? Find out next time on **BEING STAGED UP, Red-Hot Hope **


	15. RedHot Hope

Thanks for the reviews…. I'm just on a roll with my chapters this month. That's probably because I Finally graduated, but I took a few weeks of re-reading on my plot. Well this next chapter is REALLY HOT… Literally. Wow, out of all the props in my story, telephones sure are over used. :P

BEING STAGED UP

**SAGA 3: Out of the Fire and into the Freezer **

**Episode 3: Red-Hot Hope**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Japan

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"**TK!" **Kari woke up in a sudden spurt of fright. She was breathing heavily. It was 9:00 in the morning in Japan, which is conveniently 9:00 P.M. in Paris. She fumbled her hands around her dark room and picked up her cellphone. She dialed Yolie. As it rang she arose from her bed and searched he closet for a cute outfit, she was in a cut mood.

"Hello, Yolie speaking." It was hard to here Yolie over her fighting family.

"Yolie, Can you come over."

"Why, Kari?"

"Because I need someone to talk to… I'm getting one of those feelings,"

"Do you mean when something bad is happening kinda of feelings."

"Yes,"

"We whose it about?"

"We'll you not going to like what I'm going to say."

"Just spit it out Kari."

"It's TK… or at least I think it is."

"Huh… Kari…" Yolie sakes her head,"… you just can't get enough can you Kari. Why do you even care about that Jerk, especially after the why he has been treating you this past weeks…"

"…Yolie… can we not….do th…is over the phone….please…" Kari was holding back tears, "I… just need ..so..me…one… to talk…to…"

"Okay fine Kari. I'll be over in ten minutes." After that Yolie hung up and left to Kari's house and Kari, how was already dressed in a casual wear, because the nothing else in her closet.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Meanwhile in Paris (9:00 PM)

_I looked out the window totally confused. But there I saw a fire ball fly down from the sky. It ignited the grass in the backyard and began to quickly engulf the yard and it receded towards the house. "Matt! FIRE!"_

_"WHAT!" Matt instantly hung up the telephone and ran to where my voice was…. _

"TK! What is…(it)" Matt reached mewhere he saw that bright window. "DUDE THERE'S A FIRE." (Ok that line is form a friend of mine, Keith. We had a slight ground shift at band camp, which broke a gas-line and started this huge fire. Keith Had his video camera and scrolls up to the tops of the there's and he said that)

"MATT! That's not funny… We have to get out of here."

Patamon then said. "That's no ordinary fire TK."

"WHAT! Then what." I look at Patamon, "It's a digimon."

"OHH that's great. And me with out a Digivice." I placed my head on my fore head while the wildfire came closer to the house. "Ok, Matt We need to get out of hear." We ran out of the door. I grabed my bag that was on the table before we reached the door. I then tripped on the stoop's step, my bag fell on the ground in front of me and my crest feel out form under my shirt.

"Hey let me help." Matt reaches out his hand and helps me to my feet. We stood on the other side of the street watching the house.

Just then My uncle's moped pulled up. "MY HOUSE!"

Matt reassured our uncle "Uncle it wasn't our fault."

"I now Kids, I blame the fiery creature behind it house about the smash the roof down."

"Merirmon!" Matt and I said in unison.

Merirmon smash the roof down. "Great boys now I have to live with your childish grandfather."

"Merrirmon is twice his normal but yet he looks like that he's missing something." Matt relied

"Yeah, it looks like some of his data has been taken away." I said observing the flawed digimon.

"EWW, it only has one arm!"

"That's disgusting."

The fiery digimon then spoke. "MUST… DESTROY… THE CHILD… OF HOPE!."

'It's talking about me? Great, what I'd do for my Digivice now.' Merrirmon turned my direction and began walking towards me.

"TK RUN!" Matt Yelled, but I was frozen stiff, never before had I ever hand to encounter a digimon with out being able to fight back at full strength. "GO TK." Matt pushed me away from Merrirmon, and I began running down the street, and Patamon flew along side of me.

I ran faster than I even had in my life. Now if this was my home town I could lure it to a lake, but since it's not I ran to where I thought a large water source was, but just as I was pulling away from Merrirmon, he jumps which cause a small tremor that knocks me of my feet. I tried to fast as I could to realize that I twisted my ankle on that fall. Patamon hovered between the enraged Merrirmon. "DESTROY THE HOPE CHILD."

"Hey, if you want TK, you have to get threw me first." Patamon boasted.

"With Pleasure. " Merrirmon flick Patamon aside. And he grew closer to me. "MUST DESTROY THE HOPE CHILD."

"…that's it. It worked thing it might work now… I'm just worried what might happen to the crest. With out the Digivice its power is halved and this might even destroy the crest in the process. It's worth a shot." I Tightly grasped my crest of hope and whispered. "Release the hope." I then Screamed it.

I then began to feel strange, and the crest lit up. Patamon the transformed into a fly swords man, but I it wasn't Mangaangemon. No it was GuardianAngemon. He had 6 gold wings that had silver tips on each feather. He had a grand shield on his back, and on the back of it the crest of hope a blazoned on it. He had a mighty sword.

"GUARDIAN BLADE!." He charged at Merrirmon and swung his sword, which cut Merrirmon in half by the mere wind that it wielded. Merrirmon's data the broke apart and disappeared. After that and right as he revert to normal Patamon status I blanked out.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

9:10 Kari's house

"Kari, what you're telling my is crazy, you're saying, in you dream last night that TK had to fight a fire in Paris now that's odd."

"Yeah Yolie but it wasn't the TK that is rude but before he became like that."

"Kare…" Kari looked up at Yolie, "You still like him don't you."

"Well… I'm…"Kari was a mild red when Suddenly.

"Kari, Yolie," Tia slams the door open, "You have to see this. It's about some terrorist attack in Paris."

"Tai that not very important."

"It would be it the robot that cause a 6 block house fire wasn't really a robot."

"NOT NOW TIA, IF YOU LIKE YOUR MOVIE SO MUCH THEN RECORD IT."

Tia walked out of the hall way an stuck the tape in. and pressed record. Then as he was eating his soup and watching the TV he saw… "MATT!" Tai spit out his noodles which land all over the TV the.

"AS much as I would like to answer your questions, I can't,. one because I can't understand a word you're saying to me and two, I have to get my little brother so medical attention." Matt ran away to the hospital and Tia only saw a glismp of who he was carrying.

"Was that…. TK?…..Nah it can't be, I saw him being a jerk to my sister yesterday, so that can't be him."

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**CUT!**

Wow, Tia has no idea what's going on her, and yet it's all right in front of him. What are the side effects of using the crest like that? Why is there two TK's? How are there two TK's? Why was that Merrirmon missing an arm? Is TK going to with stand another at like that? How did Merrirmon get there?

Tune in next time on **Being Staged Up. (name of next chapter is undecided) **Review please.


	16. REALITYGLITCH

Welcome to the chaos of Japan where we finally meet the other TK but not so soon. First will pick it up where Tai goes Surelockhomes on the indent on TV. Lets delay no longer. BAM

BEING STAGED UP

**SAGA 3: Out of the Fire and into the Freezer **

**Episode 4: .REALITY/GLITCH**

_RECALL 9:10 Kari's house_

_"Kari, what you're telling my is crazy, you're saying, in you dream last night that TK had to fight a fire in Paris now that's odd."_

_"Yeah, Yolie but it wasn't the TK that is rude but before he became like that."_

_"Kari…" Kari looked up at Yolie, "You still like him don't you."_

_"Well… I'm…"Kari was a mildly red when Suddenly. _

_"Kari, Yolie," Tai slams the door open, "You have to see this. It's about some terrorist attack in Paris."_

_"Tai, that's not very important." _

_"It would be, if the robot that caused 6 blocks of house fires wasn't really a robot." _

_"NOT NOW TIA, IF YOU LIKE YOUR MOVIE SO MUCH THEN RECORD IT!"_

_Tia walked out of the hallway and back to the living room. He stuck a tape in, and pressed record. He picked up his bowl of Ramona Noodles. Then as he was eating his soup and watching TV at the same time, he saw… "MATT!" Tai spit out his noodles which lands all over the TV._

_"AS much as I would like to answer your questions, I can't. One because I can't understand a word you're saying to me and two, because I have to get my little brother so medical attention." Matt ran away towards the hospital while, Tai only saw a glimpse of who he was carrying. _

_"Was that…TK?…Nah it can't be, I saw him being a jerk to my sister yesterday, so that can't be him."_

Tai rewinds the tape. 'Was that who I think it was?' Tai stopped the tape and played it. When it reached Matt's interview, he set it into slow motion. Tai notices something hangging from the kids neck. 'Hey what's that hang for that guys' neck. He pauses in thought (he also paused the tape). (_AN: och that's gotta hurt Tai, all that thinking is going to make him blow)_ "I've got it." Tai ran to the phone and dialed Izzy's number.

Riiingg… Riiingg…"Sorry, but we're currently on vacation, leave a message and I'll get back to you in a nano-week." -Beep-

"Izzy I need you to call me when you get this message. I need you digital expertise, on videotape I have here. You would believe what I think is one here." -Beep-

Tai need some one to help him with he dilemma. Then it hit him…hard. 'Ken, his a smart guy maybe he can help, no wait… Matt's dad… THAT IS IT, He works at the TV station.' Tai tore up the apartment searching for a phone book the number. "KARI WHERE'S THE PHONE BOOK!."

"Tai don't know."

"AAHH, I don't have time for this." Tai, frustrated, with his quest of find the phone book decided to go to the TV station personally. He garbed the tape and backpack. "Be back later Kari, have some errands to run."

"BYE TAI!" He raced down the stairs and jumped into his car. It was used, and I mean really USED, its pain was pealing off and the AC didn't work, It was a two-seater, and the speaker were bad. The engine ran fine except for the occasional stall. It's a temporary while his better car is being fixed up with a rad-set of speaker and a paint job that says "I'm Tai and I'm so obsessed with soccer I'm on fire." He drove the old clunker to the TV station.

Meanwhile Kari's room when after Tai recorded the tape.

"OK, Kari, I need you to clam down, okay." Yolie was sitting besides her on her bed. Kari took a few deep breaths, "Okay, now calmly tell me tell me what is it that you saw."

"Okay it was this dream last night, It was in some weird city, I don't know where, but there I saw TK running. He was running, and running, and running. He continued to run until he tripped and fell. He was then able to come to his knee's."

Yolie intruded "And where are you in this?"

"Well if you would be patient I'd tell you okay… Now he was on his knees, from there, he said release something, but he was clinching something in his hand. Then he began to glow and the a green light flew from him and a small shadow morphed into a bigger shadow."

Kari paused and just as she did Yolie interrupted "What did the shadow look like."

Kari tried to recall the shadow's figure, "No, there were to many trees and their shadows cover up the figure's shadow."

"KARI WHERE'S THE PHONE BOOK!." Tai yelled from the distance of the kitchen.

"Tai don't know." Kari continued her story." So the figure attacked something, all that I know is that there was some sorta of fight and. Then the figure vanished and…"

Tai interrupted again who was still in the distance of the apartment. "Be back later Kari, have some errands to run."

**"BYE TAI!" **Kari was quire annoyed by Tai's interruptions. She was glad he was going out.

"And… Kari,"

"Oh, sorry Yolie," No longer distracted Kari continued her story. "I saw TK fighting over the some object, I don't know I couldn't make it out from where I was climbing the mountain. I have now idea why I was climbing this mountain but I know there was a reason. I guess I was going to help him but I'm not much help because of how slow I was moving." Kari paused trying to hold back her full emotion. Kari paused for a long time as she kicked her feet around on her bed. "I did reach… the… top but… I failed." Kari began to cry lightly.

Yolie patted her on the back to comfort her. "Tell me about it Kari."

"We…ll, I reached…the top to see the item fall in…to the molten rock… of the he reached for the item… trying to catch it. Meanwhile I was trying to reach to…other…side where he was at… and just as he missed the item. Some girl… who he was fighting…pushes him… off the…edge and he falls…into… the."

Kari begins to cry heavily. Yolie tries to comfort Kari, only to resulting in a soggy shirt from a Kari crying.

Tai reached the TV station, and he had the strangest feeling that he's was being watched. 'I don't know why, but I feel like someone's watching me. Still I have to get inside and find Matt's dad.' Tai runs inside after leaving he car at the parameter. "Ohh, I forgot." Tai runs back outside and put some change into the parking meter, and runs back inside.

While this is going on, From the top of the TV station's round room, Gene and Cellosmon were watching Tai with interest. "Cellosmon, isn't that Kari's brother?"

"Yes, it is commander, and he seem to be hurried for some reason." The digimon smirked.

"Cellosmon, I want you to go inside and figure-out why he's here." Cellosmon started to fly into the building, "WAIT!… I need you to stealthy, so use this armor I found. She pulls out a black object that looked kinda like the power source from Ken's base. However, it was in the shape of a small shield and had a white marking on it but the darkness the pervaded from the object made the symbols unreadable. She held up the object, and the dark clouds cover Cellosmon, and he transformed into a shadow and he flew into the Station. In fact, he passed right through the window, apparently he can phase through some objects. Gene pulls out her cellphone and dialed it. "Hey… Yeah… ahuh… well meet me atop the TV station we might have a problem in our plan, and please try to blend in, your powers shouldn't be revealed to the world." She hung up. (_AN: who did she just call, and what powers… hrm.)_

Inside the TV station.

"Well what do you make of it," Tai ask Matt's dad.

They were in one of the video editing rooms. "I don't know, I need a closer view." He zoomed in the monitor to the object and then saved it as a picture.

"Ok, now play it for a while," Tai said…. "STOP!" Matt's dad stop the tape, on the film "Matt" was turned to the side and the person on his shoulder's face was visible. "Can you zoom in on the kid on he shoulder, I need to se his face."

Matt's dad zoomed in on the face and saved it as a picture. "Done." He rolled his chair to the photo editing computer. "We need to touch these pictures up in order to see them better." He performs several actions on his computer and clears up the first picture and prints it out. He then begins to clear up the second image, while Tai stares at the picture that finished printing out. "Tai, look at this." Tai turns to the computer monitor and then he sees: the blonde hair, tanless skin and beige bucket hat. It was TK.

"That's TK."

"No doubt, it is him, but how did he get in Paris with Matt."

"Hey, that a tag and crest in this picture," Tai was looking at the tag and crest in the picture, when he noticed something strange. "Hey, the crest area if black, that' s odd." Tai thought on it but couldn't figure out why it was. He then decided to leave and inform the others. "Hey can you send me a copy to my email." Tai writes his address down and hands it to him. "Could you also make a disk of those picture, and burn it with the DVD video clip of the tape."

"No, problem."

After awhile, Matt's dad finished Tai's request. Matt's dad handed him the dvd-rom and he put it in a case. "I know that TK has been acting weird. I know for a fact that the TK here isn't really TK. I have to show Kari, immediately." The a sudden wind flies out of the dim room, as long with a scratching sound, and papers fall to the floor. "WHAT WAS THAT."

"OH NO, DON'T TELL ME THE GHOST IS BACK."

Tai Walk over to the door. "Umm… I don't think ghost's leave claw marks."

Matt's dad runs to the door, "WOOAH, THAT'S A DEEP MARK."

"Umm. I've got to go home now," Tai races out of the room and hurries to the exit.

Outside the TV station.

"Cellosmon" phased through glass and reverted back to Cellosmon's original form. Gene and "TK" were on the roof. "Commander, there seems to be a knot in our plan, Tai know the truth. He plans to inform the others."

"Good job, Cellosmon. "TK", will you great your brother, and you can show him what you can do."

He bows to Gene and jumps of the roof towards Matt's car."

Cellosmon puzzled. "Why did he just do that?'

"Just watch."

Then "TK" Sprouted Dark purple, so purple it's almost black wings and land safely on the ground. He then made an orb of that color in his hands and fired it at Matt's car. Just then Matt runs out of the TV Station see that site. "TK" turns to his "brother". "Hello, brother. You like you are new paint job." "TK" began to charge up another black orb. "I'm sorry brother but, you just know too much."

CUT! 

Well, Tai is stuck in a hot situation, What's going to happen, will he escape without a scratch, or is he going to get burned? And Why is TK's crest Black? Hmmm… so many questions, so little answers.

Story promotion- Review, and in your reviews, tell me a name for Cellosmon shadow armor form. Plus if anyone has digimon fan art contact me in the reviews.

Hey i'm planing change my pen name and online pen name to Cellos but i want to know if it fits or is plan dumb

Catch the next chap. of **Being Staged up, **FLY HOME TK!


	17. FLY HOME TK!

Well, You Guy may think that this Fake TK is probably just a stupid plot twist when in fact he is something Entirely a different thing. Just remember the TK's Nightmare, and try to pull it together. I will not stop this chapter until TK's feet are on Japan's soil. We have a lot of ground to cover but when need to see how Tai is going to get throw this. This took me awhile to figure out but it's going to be worth it.

Last chapter I said brother when it should be friend. I don't know how may times I Wrote Matt instead of Tia

BEING STAGED UP 

**SAGA 3: Out of the Fire and into the Freezer **

**Episode 5: FLY HOME TK**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Outside the TV station. Continued from last chapter.

"Cellosmon" phased through glass and reverted back to Cellosmon's original form. Gene and "TK" were on the roof. "Commander, there seems to be a knot in our plan, Tai know the truth. He plans to inform the others."

"Good job, Cellosmon. "TK", will you great your friend., and you can show him what you can do."

He bows to Gene and jumps of the roof towards Matt's car."

Cellosmon puzzled. "Why did he just do that?'

"Just watch."

Then "TK" Sprouted Dark purple, so purple it's almost black wings and land safely on the ground. He then made an orb of that color in his hands and fired it at Matt's car. Just then Matt runs out of the TV Station see that site. "TK" turns to his "Friend". "Hello, friend.. You like your new paint job." "TK" began to charge up another black orb. "I'm sorry friend, but, you just know too much."

"Well, I am the older one here, I'm suppose to know more."

"In a few seconds, you won't know anything." "TK" threw the black orb towards Tai. Hey jumped to the ground and the black orb flew right past him, landing into a fire hydrant causing it to spew water every where. The water steamed on the hot pavement. It was and odd November day that felt like summer. Which was odd but this was irrelevant to Tai's current situation. Hey he was standing against a person who looks like TK but had strange paranormal powers. 'I can't fight him, I have to find a way to lose him.'

"You're a sitting duck Tai." "TK" began to from another black orb. Tai rolled to the left. When he ran into something on the ground. Tai can to his feet. "This one won't miss!" "TK" threw another black orb towards Tai. Tai dived behind a stone bench and the orb landed right where Tai's feet were standing before he dived.

"HA, YOU'RE AIM IS SO OFF DUDE. I KNOW YOU'RE NOT THE REAL TK! SO TELL ME WHAT YOU ARE." Tai glanced over at the black mark on the ground, and beside it he spotted the object he rolled into. 'That's it!' Tai saw that it was a skateboard. 'That's the best way out of here. It must be one of the kids that "TK" scared off. I hope he doesn't mind if I borrow it. Also, I can see that this "TK" hasn't really mastered his power, it takes him at least 2 and a half minutes before he can make another black orb. That might give me the edge I need.' Tai the taunts "TK" "You couldn't hit me even if I was a big as this TV station."

"YOU DARE MOCK ME!." He Began to charge up a black orb. "I'M TAKING YOU DOWN!"

"Ohh, I'm soo scared…NOT. You couldn't scare a baby!" Tai Taunted him. He then picked up a few rocks on off the ground and put them into his pockets, about 10. He also kept 5 in his hands. Tai then prepared to throw the rocks.

"YOU'RE DONE FOR TAI!" "TK" Launched the black orb strait at Tai (AN: _doesn't this just want make you scream. Move Tai. MOVE!) _No Tai didn't move from his position. '3…2…1…' He counted to himself, 'NOW!' Tai threw all five rocks in his hand at the orb. Tai then closed his eyes, as the rocks flew towards the black orb. Four of them missed and the biggest rock hit the black orb. The orb then exploded in a violent bright light. Tai then opened his eyes and ran for the skateboard. He jump on it and speed away as fast he could. "TK"'s eyes recovered from the blinding light and saw that Tai had vanished. 'I can't believe that worked. ' Tai thought as he skated by the beach that is on the river of Odiba's city.

"THIS ISN'T OVER!" 'TK" Spread his dark wings and flew towards the sky trying to spot out Tai. Eventually, he spotted his blue shirt and flew after him. Tai grinned in triumph, he knew that "TK" would bee to slow to catch him. Suddenly another black orb land right in front of him, it tore up the pavement and sent Tai Flying of his board. Tai's knee was bloodied but he couldn't figure out how he caught up with him. Tai glanced back to find that "TK" Is Flying. FLYING WITH BLACK WINGS THAT SHAPE SEEMED SIMILAR BUT HE COULDN'T FIGURE OUT. Still the wings where made of dark light or looked like it. Tai ran as fast as he could, but with his knee in such a mess he could get very far. "TK" noticed Tai's lake of movement and lands in allay. (Apparently no one else saw the fling kids. To busy with there own lives to look at the sky.) "TK" emerged from the dark alley and into the crowd. Just as he was about reach Tai, Davis, finds him. Davis was shirtless in his swimming trunks. He was wet to the bone, Only Davis would be at the beach in the middle of November. Still it was one of the hottest days of the month (AN: Davis is full of dumb luck isn't he. Lucky Tai)

"Hey Tai… woah dude are you okay."

"I'll be find Davis but we need to get to your house."

"What happen."

"Not now, help me to you're house and there I'll explain."

"TK" was about to confront them when Gene called his Phone. "Understood." "TK" Vanished into the crowd. Davis Helped Tai up, letting him lean in his shoulders, and the traveled to the nearest table.

"What are you doing at the beach in November."

"It was such a hot day, that I felt like swimming. I only left to get some food. You know you need so more practice on skateboard."

"Right, Davis. Hey, can I have you're towel." Davis handed Tai the towel.

"It's on of the older towels, the rest are in the laundry."

"If it's old the you would mind this!" Tai rips part of the towel off in a strip.

"HEY WHY DID YOU DO THAT FOR TAI?" Tai warped the towel strip around his knee and tied it. "Oh, my mom isn't going to like that."

"I'll buy her another white towel okay. Now let's get to your house."

"OK." Davis assisted Tai to his feet, and let Tai lean on his shoulder when…

"DAVIS!" Marie ran to Davis form the crowd. "You would believe what I saw."

"What?"

"I saw TK flying, he had wings and he was here just a moment ago. Davis did not believe Marie's far-fetched story.

"Yeah, and I suppose my refrigerator's running, and that Prince Albert's in the can. I my be gullible but come on, do you expect me to believe that TK was Flying. The only way that he would be flying was if Angemon was helping."

Marie became very upset by Davis rude response. "I HATE YOU, DAVIS. YOU THINK I'M THE BIGGEST LIAR ON THE PLANET! I WON'T STAND FOR THIS!" She ran off crying.

"Davis, your such an idiot. You know what if TK was Flying."

"Tai, you've got to be kidding me."

"No, I'm not, I'll explain at your house." Tai checked his pocket for the disk and found that it was still there.

They left to Davis's house… Again.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Paris hospital

TK's POV

Matt was sitting in the chair in the corner of the room. He looks at his watches 5:30. My hat was hanging on the rack. Its brim is has hole burned into it. I was laying in the bed and Patamon was sleeping on my lap. My foot and ankle was bandaged. I was still asleep. Matt impatiently taped his foot. He woke up only thirty minutes ago, but he knew that we had a flight today. It was at 6:45. Patamon awoke and flew to Matt.

They where talking about something, but it's really not that important. I creaked my eyes open. "What's going on?" I mumble to Matt.

"Oh, so now you decide to wake up huh, TK?" Matt sneered a grin at me.

I pulled my self up into the bed. "Where are we Matt."

"In one of the Paris hospitals, waiting for you to wake up."

"When did I sleep?" I rubbed my eyes in an attempt to wake up further.

"You're still half asleep, but we don't have time for this, we have our flight to Japan at 6:45. Uncle has already checked our bags in. All we need to do is eat and go."

After a Breakfast the current time is 6:40

Matt and I had just boarded the plane, when the stewards moved me to a the back room where the stewards work. The reason for this was quite obvious, since the hospital insisted that I take a crutch with me. They said ether take the crutch or miss your flight. So much fuss about a pulled muscle in my ankle. I had my foot propped up on the sit across from me.

"Excuse me sir, but would you like a pillow?" The young stewardess said to me in a soft and inviting voice.

"No mam'… Hey You don't speak French."

"Wow, how observant of you? I'm actually on a return flight to Japan, but I normally am the one who works in the back making the meals. It's a rather boring job but it pays better than fast food."

"No kidding." The plan took off and fly towards Japan. Thoughts of what chaotic events I might have to deal with ran through my head. How am I there in Japan when there is only one of me, or maybe Davis has lost his mind. In any case, I'm not going to be able to do anything until the plan arrives, but I'm still worried about what I'll Find.

Cut

No other Details here Review.


	18. It's all smoke and Mirrors

Yeah, I know last chapter was pretty boring wasn't it. Still, ever book has it's bad. I recently gotta a Job and it's been eating away at my writing time, that and keeping up with my Music studies and practice. YES, I'm music major. I'm going to Marshall very soon and have to be ready to pass another audition. Now I need your reader's help. Tell me what you think should happen in the next chapters. I'll read all your emails. Check my profile for the address.   
BEING STAGED UP 

**SAGA 4: Home at last.**

**Episode 1: It's all smoke and mirrors**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I fell asleep on the plan for a good time. It's was going to be a good hour or 3 to get to Japan. We're not landing close enough to Odibia. It's some air flied near the suburbs of Japan. I was setting in that chair in the stewards' office in the back of the plan; just sleeping in the siting position with my leg propped up. The time was passing by slow. I was in a very light sleep, not really in a dream but in a sleep, like a daze. That Stewardess seemed so familiar, but then again I've see allot of faces in my day.

I heard her talking to herself, or thinking outloud. "I'm tired, this uniform is just tiring. I think I'll change into something more casual. The passenger in here is asleep, so why not." I opened my eyes ever so slightly to see the stewardess open the bathroom door. She then said something weird. It was as tough she was talking to someone or something. "Hey, I need to be in normal state or I'll never make it through this trip unnoticed. This form is very hard to keep up for a 48 hour shift." 'What?…. What is that supposed to mean?' I thought to myself. There was the strange response, I heard some voice but it was very quiet, and then, I saw something unbelievable. There was a glow of ambient light, green waves that aluminized the room and then I could no longer see the stewardess's long hair waving from the edge of the door. The light cleared and I was wide eyed, and freaked out. Suddenly neglecting my injury, I stood to my feet only to fall flat on my face. There on the floor I got a glimpse of…. "AHHH…you mustn't tell anyone you've seen me like this." (Ok guys… This is not what it sounds like.)

"Not that any one believe my story anyway?" I saw a glimpse of a young girl in her teen, maybe 13; she was about Cody's age. And she seems so familiar now then ever. Then I look behind her to see a figure floating. "A digimon."

She turned to look me in the face. "What did you just say?"

"What's his name?"

"You know about digimon?"

"Well, of course, or I wouldn't hav…." I reached for my d-3…. But I forgot that it was stolen.

"Wouldn't have what?" I thought hard, what can I use…" WOULDN'T HAVE WHAT!"

"Look in my back pack."

"OK, but I don't know how this explains you're weirdness." She walks to where the backpack was, and picked it up. She unzipped it and then saw Patamon sleeping. "Awww… it's so CUTE!. What's his name?"

"That's Patamon. He's my partner. When I need help he can digivole into ANGEMON. So what's yours name."

"Mine, he's Allusamon, he can make allusion real, even change what I look like. But this trick has side effects on those who a willing to use it for an extended period. It drains their energy more rapidly than a regally day will. I toke me a will to be able to last it for 48 hours but I can never hold it that long with out collapsing. If that happens, you need to be reverted to normal within 2 hours or there could be serious problems. It's cool but dangerous."

I nodded my head and then I saw that she had a d-3 on here belt… it was the same color as mine…Freaky. "Hey, do you know Owicowa (no clue sp.)."

"What… yes."

"That's it, I thought you looked familiar. You were one of the kids that has the dark spore copies from Ken."

"…. Yes but how did you know that."

"I'm TK, and I was there when you got your digimon."

"Wooah, you're right… I think you see I don't remember much of the past."

"Nether does Ken… Hey I just figured out something."

"And that is."

"Why ken can't remember his past. It's the side effect of an active dark spore. It must block memories so it can feed off of the hatred in a person soul. There must be a place where the dark spore come from."

Patamon woke up, "Man TK you're loud…. Why are you on the floor?"

"I fell."

"_ATTENTION PASSENGERS: THE FASTEN SEATBELTS LIGHTS HAS NOW TURNED ON, PLEASE RETURN TO YOUR SEATS TRAY TABLES TO AN UPRIGHT POSITION AND PREPARE FOR LANDING."_

"Allusamon, now." The glow of ambient light aluminized the room and she returned to her Stewardess Form. "We'll talk later. Here's my number," She wrote it down on a little piece of paper and handed it to me. "Ummm… a little help here." "Oh right," She helped me up and the plan began it's descent. 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok I need some names for this character. Tell me ideas in your reviews please. Also give my any corrections that might be needed and any ideas I use will be credited at the end of the chapter used. Need ideas to keep the story moving. Here the jest. TK returns to Odiba, then something happens, he finds that he needs a new approach to confront the situation. Plus what does Davis and Tai discuss and do Tai find a way to tell Kari the truth.

Next Chapter: Favors 


	19. Sly Favors

HALA, Hey guys, Thanks for the reviews. I finally figured out how the conflict on this chapter goes.

Trust, Love, Hate, Betrayal, and confusion now rule the chapter…. Yum. Trust me the chapter will surpass my last 6. It's worth the time. Friendships over taxed in this one, and one ore more angry friend(s)…. Plus TK gets to his home… and he finds… oh wait I can't spoil it, just read it!

Enjoy the Buffet of Takari Drama. (well not much takari he but we're getting closer)

BEING STAGED UP 

**SAGA 4: Home at last.**

**Episode 2: Sly Favors**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I finally was able to walk of the plan, limping of course, (the sprain is the only thing that the other TK doesn't have. ;D) Matt had to have help carrying his bags, but we got it all of it on the cab and we rode to Odiaba which was a few hours away. It won't take so long to take the subway but since we have SOO much luggage we had to take the traffic filled streets. "Here's my the address you send the bill. My manager will pay for it. "Hey, TK… You know you still owe my manager some favors."

"Yeah, I know."

/Hours later/

"Well here we are."

"TK, if there is any problem with you being missing have mom call me and I'll explain, or at least try."

"Yeah, but you know mom, she has those sudden trips to other parts of Japan for her newspaper job."

"Yeah, well I need to stop running up a bill so I better go."

"Later bro," I climbed out of the car.

I went to the elevator and push the button. I looked up at it. "huh, it's going to my floor. I guess I'll take the stairs," I opened the door to the stairs, I climbed up the 4 flights rather quickly. I was cold, Snow was pouring in thourgh the vent that lead outside. (Aka, it's a fire escape expose to the air through a big metal grate in the wall, The time of year was late November and the snow was coming early. Time of day is about 7:30, with the sun about to set)

"I reached my floor in record time, I probably beat the elevator." Ping the doors of the elevator opened, I peeked around the corner and saw no one there I walked t to the out side entrance of our apartment. Then I saw it. 'There's someone going into my home.' I ran to my door and paused, and then I walked in. I slowly crept to my room not trying to make a sound. 'so far no sign of that figure.' I opened my room's door slowly. And there under my bed, was my d-terminal; it was under my pillow sham still open to when I last used it. There was a rustling sound in my room. I herd a noise walking to the door "WHERE IS IT… I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE." I sprinted to my bathroom and lock the door. I heard the foot steps going into Mom's office. I open the door, jumped across the hallway into my room and then grabbed my d-terminal. I ran to the out side door when he saw me. "YOU! STOP!"

I turned around and saw…. A…. TK. "I new that you would return here… It was only a matter of time before you came back looking for you d-3."

"Yes, but who are you?"

"Why, don't you know… You see me whenever you brush your teeth. I'm YOU!"

"No, you're not, you're a fake and imposter. That's just a bad mask and wig."

"Oh you think that my face is fake." He pulled on his face showing that it was real skin, "And my hair…" he pulled on it revealing that it-, "Is 100 genuine." He continued to gloat "And I have your d-3… but you can't get it form me, for I was granted a power that your can't comprehend." Black-purple wings, (there kinda like energy wings not like feathered wings)

'He has a dark power'

"I received theses in the Digiworld by a cliff filled with dark flowers on it, I grounded the flower in to a vile that I can drink. Mixing it with the energy of a special device that datamon use and the light of you d-3." He look to where I was standing an noticed that I was gone. "GET BACK HERE… I CAN"T HAVE YOU RUINING MY PLAN… I MEAN OUR PLAN." 'what…his plan… this is not what it seems… The commander might not been the one in control here… but she think she is….' I was riding down the elevator. 'That idiot didn't see me leave or grab my cell phone that was sitting on the inn-table while he was gloating. The problem is that it only has a half of a battery. I turn off the phone. In any case, I'm not safe here, I need a place to garrison at.' I left the elevator and ran behind that apartment building, and after traveling through some dark allays, there was the back door to Yolie's parents' super market.

I opened the door and closed it behind me. There I saw Yolie, she had her back turned.

"Weh, I sould be safe here." Yolie herd me speak and turned around.

"TK!. GET OUT YOU JERK." She went to throw anything she could find that would hurt if it hit: spoons, pots, Iron skillets. "GET OUT!."

"HEY STOP… WHAT DID I DO TO YOU…" I was running around the kitchen worktable in the middle of the room while she countered me on the other side. Any direction I went she followed.

"JUST LIKE A TYPIACL GUY… YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST WALTZ RIGHT IN HERE AFTER ALL OF THE THINGS YOU HAVE DONE. YOU'VE LOST MY TRUST, NO ONE TRUSTS YOU."

"Well what did I do."

"Every since we found you wandering the Digiworld and brought you back home you've been a jerk. You changed. You took a turn for the worst and most of us are tired of DEALING WITH YOU! NOW GET OUT!"

"Okay Ok…" I ran out of the back door and headed for the park form the I hid inside an old pipe the was used to redirect the flood water. It was carked, and leaked so it was replaced and it became a place to play to children. It was reinforce with stone to cover up its sharp edges, I was quite big, but I was just a slightly shorter than it. 'What's going on, why is Yolie so insane. I know I'll call Kari,' I dialed Kari's cell numbers and a voice message answer. _" This is Kari leave a message, unless of course YOU'RE THAT BACKSTABING JERK AND YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE." _I hung up… 'That's weird Kari would never leave a message like that.' I then dialed her home phone number.

_Riinngg…._

_Riinngg…._

"_Hello Kaimia (sp) house, Kari speaking."_

"_Hello, Kari, why is Yolie acting soo nuclear"_

"_STOP CALLING ME TK… I THINK YOU'VE DONE ENOUGH DAMAGE TO OUR LIVES."_

"_But…click" Kari hung up_

I sat in the pipe puzzled… why would Kari be so mad…. I tried calling Ken and Davis but nobodies answer.

I dialed Cody's number.

_Riinngg…._

_Riinngg…._

"_Hello… You want to speak to Cody… well he's having kendo practice right now…. You what?"_

"Tell, him that someone needs to talk to him at the park in the big pipe, Tel him I need some reliable and knowledgeable. " 

"_Ok I will."click_

I sat in the pipe thinking to myself. 'How could he have done this much damage in such a short amount of time? I've been gone…. Geese 3 weeks, well that answer my question… If I talk to my friend directly then they yell and scream at me… even Kari…but I… I would never do anything …to her.' Tears fell from my face, I had taken off my backpack and shut off my phone. The snow was falling more and more it was dark and cold, the only tings I had with me was the blanket that I had with me on the air plane, a small flashlight that Terriormon had hidden in there at New York and I did see it there until I left to Paris. And in my pack Patamon was a sleep… asleep. 'HE CAN"T SLEEP IN THIS COLD.' I shook him awake.

"What is it TK."

"You can't sleep here… ok Patamon."

"Why."

"Because it's snowing out side and it's cold that why."

"But I thought we were home."

"We were, but we hit a snag, it seems that Davis's weirdness isn't fiction. "

"What in the heck are you talking about TK.

"Patamon… there's another me."

"What the heck are you talking about."

"It's a clone, and he taken over my life and he has this weird power." I shivered, I just my toes were numb, and my fingers were freezing up. I had the blanket but my it was to short. And I have neglected my ankle in all of the chaos and it was now throbbing in pain. I could leave the pipe but then I would hurt myself. But if I didn't leave the pipe I might freeze to death. I could tell that Patamon was could as me and I could help but offer the blanket to him. "I hope we survive this Patamon."

----End Of first person TK-----

TK fell asleep.

-----------Meanwhile… at an unknown location.----------

"_Did you find the D-terminal?"_

"_No, I did not, I think that kid got it before I could find it."_

"_What about the commander is she clueless to our plan."_

"_Yes, she's our pawn even if she thinks she's the one that she's the one in control."_

"_Yes, the new dark spore must be working then, It's more deadly than the other one."_

"_Plus… Getting her to break the seal is the best plan you have had."_

"_Yes… I am brilliant, and as long as you have the hope's tool, we can't be stopped."_

"_Yes… and soon we will be able to merge together, and reform our-self as the great terror."_

"_Yes... We will rise again. I will then take care of the others."_

"_Good… and with the two boys tied up there is nothing but hope to stop us."_

"_Agreed…"_

"_There is the matter of finding the evidence. Your need to get the father of hope he's the only one who knows the truth that I'm worried about."_

"_Two become one again."_

"_Yes… We well be I."_

"_Then make it be so."_

----------------------------Cody's apartment-----------------------------

"That's enough for today Cody," Grandpa said.

"That was much of a challenge. Grandpa."

"You are right, Cody you have become and equal to me."

"How can that be grandpa you've been doing this for years, longer than I."

"This is true Cody but I am old. Here take some liquid yogurt." He hands him the yogurt.

"No thanks, but I'll save it for later."

"Does something bother you Cody."

"No grandpa, no if you don't mind I'm going to my room." Cody walks away. 'Something does bother me… I don't understand how TK is like this. He's seems to be cynical rather than the rational TK. I mean I've know him to have anger issues when we were fighting BlackwarGerymon but what the others have told me, he become a dangerous person. They told me to stay away from him, so I try to avoid seeing him in the building. Still there was this one time where he walked right by me and I said hi. He gave me a puzzled look, like he doesn't know who I am. Has he forgotten me… How can he forget me, our Digimon DNA-Digivolved together. He eyes weren't filled with joy like they normally were.'

"Hey, Cody. Someone called and said he wanted to meet you at the pipe in the park." His mom broke his thought.

"What time did he say?"

"I don't know, he said he will be waiting for you there."

"Fine I'll go now."

"NO YOU WON'T YOUNG MAN." He stopped at the door.

"Why?"

"No son of mine will be leaving the house in a snow storm like this." He looked outside and saw that the snow was falling down in immense proportions.

"Did hey say anything else."

"Yes, something about needed a reliable knowledge or was it some one with a knowledge, or was it a reliable snow blower. I don't know, it sounded unimportant."

Cody then ran to his room and dress up into warm cloths. He searched his dresser and found a light.

"Cody, what are you doing…" Grandpa walked into the room.

"I have to go some were now. I've got a feeling I'm the only one that can figure this out."

"So you off to meet with that TK character… huh."

"No… I don't think it's him, he act's like he doesn't even know me any more." Grandpa grins

"You're mother forbid you form conversing with huh didn't she…"

"Yes she did."

"Then don't go if you don't want to be in troble."

Cody is still digging through his dresser "But, I don't know who called why do you think that it's TK?"

"Because it said so on the caller ID it was a cell phone number with his name."

"….." Cody paused. 'Cell… TK…Pipes… and a reliable knowledge…he needs my help… but the others… what will they say. Maybe his stuck in the snowstorm, he is a person… and everyone deserves to live… I have to help him even if it means getting in trouble for it. But I might need help. I know.' "Grandpa… I have to go… I might be able to help someone. Just like my father who protected people with his job… I must help him. I need your help to get out. Ok, but I have to call and old friend." Cody turned on hi computer.

"Your mother isn't going to like this…" Cody pulled out his D-3

"I have to pick up and old friend." He disappears into the Digiport.

"That's Cody for you, I have thought you well."

A few second later Cody reappeared and with Uppamon.

"Grandpa!" Uppamon exclaimed.

"Ok Grandpa can you do this favor for me please. Distract mom."

"Fine young one, but you have 15 minutes before I have to let her know what you're doing."

"Fine," Grandpa left to distract is daughter in-law by telling a old story about something. (The story's not important) Cody sunk out the front door with Upamon in backpack. After he got out of the apartment he had Upamon digivole into Armadillomon.

"What are we doing Cody?"

"Searching for TK, I think he needs help."

Meanwhile on top of the roof Cellosmon was watching. "What's this? I saw that kid with TK when we first met. He must be another Digi-destined. I'll watch have to him."

"Come on Armadillomon, It's this way."

When the reached the location the saw the pipe was block with snow, "Armadillomon, can you dig into that."

"I'll try Cody." He started digging. Cody was worried despite the worries. Patamon, who was trying to wake TK up, heard the digging and began to dig towards the sound. Soon enough Patamon and Armadillomon bumped head as they dug. Armadillomon fell backwards, and Patamon flew out of the snow. Cody gasped in shock for a reason that we don't know.

"What, you guys look like you seen a ghost,"

"But, you're…. here?"

"…Okay, as much as I would like to know way you're surprised to see me, there's no time for that, I need help getting TK out of here, he's ether asleep our out cold… (AN:oh bad pun sorry), We need to get him warm."

All three finished digging and cod tried to wake TK up. "Uhim… hello don't you think I tried that. Besides, even if you do wake him up he ankle well prevent him from going any where in a hurry."

"How did he hurt his ankle?"

"A few days ago in Paris."

"What?…"Cody had a confused look on his face. "But TK has been here all week how can that be possible."

"I don't know what story you've been reading but I have with him been with him since the night before well answer a mail from Geni, he said it was urgent…"

"Could you to not do this now, we need to get him warm."

"I've got it." Cody took off his jacket and wrapped it around TK. "Great idea but you're home is pretty far from here Cody."

"Ken's isn't." Patamon clue in the other two.

"That's right now how do we get him out of here."

"Put him on top of Armadillomon's shell."

They then did as such and proceeded to ken's home.

Meanwhile Cellosmon saw what was going on and flew of to report to the Digimon Commander.

Once they reached Ken's door, "Now Patamon, I need you to wait until we get TK in side before you come in, so stay out of site ok."

"Now why,"

"Just do it ok." He knocked and the door was answered by nonother than Ken.

"Hey Cody, you look cold…. WHAT IS HE DOING HERE… didn't we warn about TK."

"That doesn't matter Ken I found him out in the snow like this, Right now he has my jacket… Is it a crime to try and save him Ken!"

"Well I guess not bring him in, but I'm tying him down so that he's stay's in control."

"Fine." They brought TK inside and then proceed to tie him down. Patamon already sunk inside and when to sleep in the kitchen.

"Would you like some Cocoa, Cody?" Cody looked at Ken.

"Sure way not." Ken then went into the kitchen and there he found… "AAAHH, what the heck!" Patamon.

"What wrong Ken." He runs into the kitchen to. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

"I have… but yet he's here. Patamon." Ken was in major shock but the wing creature Patamon, doesn't understand why, even if he's is asleep " but… but… Patamon is suppose to be dead…"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CUT AND PRINT!

That was a long Chapter.

Woah, that's a shocker! What does Ken mean? Who's really pulling the strings? What was that mysterious convo about exactly? Why didn't the other TK recognize Cody a DD? Is matt's dad in trouble and what happen Davis… Plus did Tai get to tell the other's or was he silence? Why did Yolie try run TK out? What that copy do while he was away…. No seriously I've got nothing and I need some ideas. This is another reviewer's choice, I need some juicy ideas of what the other TK could have done to make every one but Cody upset. And I still need a name from the other chapter.

VHV

Next Chapter: Headache


	20. Headache

(Sorry I had and upload error)

Sorry that it's taking forever to post but College sucks, And that' were I am at. Marshall towers east, email me if you on the campus at Coolege realy has taken up most of my Spare time. So as A treat. I'm going to post not one, not 2, but 3 chapeys right in a row

Enjoy the Buffet of Takari Drama. (well not much takari he but we're getting closer)

BEING STAGED UP

(Warning high amounts of bad lang in this chap Be advised)

**SAGA 4: Home at last.**

**Episode 2: Headache **

_----Lst time -------- _

"Just do it ok." He knocked and the door was answered by no other than Ken.

"Hey Cody, you look cold…. WHAT IS HE DOING HERE… didn't we warn about TK."

"That doesn't matter Ken I found him out in the snow like this, Right now he has my jacket… Is it a crime to try and save him Ken!"

"Well I guess not bring him in, but I'm tying him down so that he's stay's in control."

"Fine." They brought TK inside and then proceed to tie him down. Patamon already sunk inside and when to sleep in the kitchen.

"Would you like some Cocoa, Cody?" Cody looked at Ken.

"Sure why not." Ken then went into the kitchen and there he found… "AAAHH, what the heck!" Patamon.

"What wrong Ken." He runs into the kitchen to. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

"I have… but yet he's here. Patamon." Ken was in major shock but the wing creature Patamon, doesn't understand why, even if he's is asleep " but… but… Patamon is suppose to be dead…"

_---------------That morning-------- _

I squinted, my eyes and attempted to turn over on my side, but for some odd reason I couldn't move. A blinding light above me was running. I had no clue where I was at.

Then out of now where Ken whacks me on the back of the head. "HOW COULD YOU BE SUCH A BASTARD TO KARI! DAMN IT, WHAT YOU DID TO HER WASN'T HUMAN AT ALL. NOT ONLY DID YOU NOT SAY YES WHEN SHE TALK TO HER BUT YOU HAD THE NERVE TO GO OUT AND DATE THIS… Ugh… THEM ALL AT ONCE. YOU KNOW, TK…. You're Pathetic."

Cody then said. "HE DID THAT! I HAD NO IDEA KEN!"

TK 'Well looks like I found out what my imposter has done.'

Ken continued to yell, "YES AND MUCH MUCH MORE. THE ONLY PERSON YOU DIDN'T HURT WAS CODY OVER HERE! SO I GUESS EVEN YOU HAVE HIS LIMITS OF CRUELTY!" Ken was yelling at TK loudly and lucky his mom wasn't home. "So what lies do you have to _tell me,_ this time."

TK Sighed. 'If this is what he did…. I'm going to have a hard time explaining everything that happen. But that's the only way.' He the said in a kind and soft tone. "Well I guess I deserve that hit, but you have no idea what's been like…"

Ken interrupted, "NO, YOU HAVE KNOW ADD IDEA WHAT YOU HAVE DONE TO ALL OF US, EVEN KARI HATES YOU." He sighed, "She told me… that you're were you're self, and that, she couldn't love the jerk you had become. She was full on in tears. You not only managed to break her heart but… **YOU SHATTERED IT!**"

Tk thought 'broke her heart? Ties lies must stop.' "KEN. If you let me finish what I was saying maybe you're under stand."

"FINE! I'm listening," he said. "Come over here, Cody."

"As I was saying. You have no idea how it's been. This all started several months Before hand. You remembered what happen in class that one day where the power grid went crazy. Well… That was a Digimon, he caused everything to go haywire. I followed the Digimon out to the park. There I met Cellosmon for the first time, and an unknown girl. Cody, You remember seeing them didn't you."

"Yeah, that was in the park and they wanted a fight or something but they retreated." He said.

"So far Cody believes this story, but it still doesn't explain way Patamon isn't dead like you said earlier."

"WHAT! He pretty much alive, if you would like he can finish the story some."

Patamon flew in when his name was mentioned. "No, TK so far you got it right and I'm not die." He spreads out his wings and says. "I'm still here. I've been with _this_ TK since the beginning."

Ken said. "WOAH… hold up… What do you mean by that!"

Patamon smiled. "This is the real TK. The one that's been here is a fakie."

"LIES! I TELL YOU! YOU'RE JUST A COPY OF THE REAL PATAMON USED TO…. TO PREVENT US FORM REFUTING THIS BOGUS STORY."

"Can I continue." TK said

"Sure let the bastard finish his tale of lies." Ken said.

TK continued his story. "That night I was in my room and I got an email form Genii… He said he needed me for something so I went to meet him." ((He continued the story on)) "There I was stuck in New York."

"Wait How did you get to New York."

"I _told_ you, the gate." ((The story went on.))

Ken interrupted yet again. "So you d-3 was stolen and this Punk girl Gene ripped the hair out of you head. Ouch that has to here. I SHOULD HAVE DO THAT TO YOU FOR LYING ABOUT IT!" He took off TK's hat to reveal were the spot where she ripped his hair out. It was a small empty spot but not to small that it could be noticed. "OK FINE… So you lost you're hair some how it still doesn't prove any thing."

((TK continued the story)) Ken interrupted yet again, "Hold up, Patamon digivoled with out a d-3."

"Yes…. Here look at my crest…." He showed it to ken. It was shattered in side and didn't have its glow. "You see… I have no idea but the crest helped, but now I think it's broken." ((TK finished telling the story)). "And that that's it. Well except for waking up in here tied up!"

"Cody. Come to the back Room with me." Ken and Cody went in the back room.

Patamon Flew in front of TK. "I hope they believe me Patamon."

"Me too TK."

Ken said. "Man this has given me a head ache." He closed the door.

_In the room. _

"Maybe we should call Matt, Ken."

"You know, that might help us solve the problems."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TBC

Well… Well Ken Believe TK's story or is he going to be thrown out in the snow. And if so, what events Will follow. Plus Find out what happened to Tia, and Is Matt as safe as he thinks. It's going be a exciting chapter. With possible surprise visits, and will I update soon enough to make my reader happy Sorry about the Major Delays.

---_Next chap--- _

_Truthful Intentions _


End file.
